Vampire Kisses: Blood Relatives Reload
by Lily Boom
Summary: Se supone que va tras el final del manga de Vampire Kisses Blood Relatives. Como aún está en hacerse y dar soluciones digamos que los viales se han destruido y Claude y compañía se han quedado atrapados en Dullsville intentando encontrar alternativas. 1OC
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: NOVATOS EN EL INSTITUTO.**

(Voz de Claude)  
Es curioso, nunca me imaginé que una cría como la novia humana de mi primo Alexander y Alexander pudiesen hacer una alianza más fuerte que la de Rocco, Tipp, Kat y yo.  
Ganados por una cría humana y el estúpido y soso de mi primo...  
"¡Claude Sterling!" Me grita el profesor de historia mientras me fijo en el asiento vacío de la insulsa pateadora de traseros que es Raven. "¡Ya sabemos que a su edad es difícil controlar las hormonas, pero deje de distraerse, la señorita Madison está enferma!"  
"Como no, señor..." Gruño entre dientes.  
Y encima eso, no contentos con tener que aguantar a esa... perra, ahora tengo que aguantar que un maldito idiota mortal y enclenque me de órdenes.  
"Al parecer lo de Raven es una enfermedad..." Oigo susurrar contínuamente. "Ahora se ha reproducido y hay más novatos así..."  
Ya estoy acostumbrado a que cuchichéen de mí, a no encajar en ningún lado, ni en el de los vampiros ni entre los humanos.  
"¡Claude!" Me grita la tutora de clase.  
Vaya, ha pasado ya una hora y no me he dado ni cuenta.  
"¿Sí, señorita?" Le digo intentando forzar una sonrisa pesar del aburrimiento.  
Entonces me doy cuenta de algo, detrás de la señorita hay una chica, vestida de una forma un tanto extraña también pero desde luego ni como Raven la gótica ni como yo.  
"Estaba diciendo que hay un estudiante trasferido que estará con nosotros este semestre." Dijo. "Y he pedido voluntarios para enseñarles el lugar, así que... muchas gracias por ofrecerte voluntario."  
"¡Eh, yo no...!" Dije.  
"Vamos, vamos, será tu oportunidad de hacer más amigos." Me dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisa tonta que tenía y que daban ganas de matarla por ella.  
"Yo ya tengo amigos." Le dije.  
"Seguro que podrá apañármelas sola, señorita." Le dijo la chica medio susurrando.  
"¡Ah, no!" Dijo la profesora. "Claude y tú vais a hacer buenas migas, estoy segura. Sé lo difíciles que son los comienzos para..."  
Genial, la muy pesada volvía a darnos la charla sobre lo de ser amables con los nuevos, que si se iban a sentir solos, que si, que si, que si.  
Absurda mujer...  
"Deberías estar más atento cuando hablan tus mayores." Me dijo susurrando y sentándose en el sitio vacío de mi pupitre justo entre Rocco y yo.  
"Eh, aquí no te sientes." Le dije empujándo la silla un poco para alejarla.  
"¡Claude!" Me gritó la profesora.  
"Eh, impresentable, me han manadao sentarme aquí, no tengo libros." Me dijo la nueva con un tono un tanto de cansancio y cabreo.  
"¿Y a mí qué?" Le dije haciéndole burla.  
"Alexan..." Comenzó a decirle la profesora.  
"Dejelo solo en Alex, o Bella." Le dijo la chica.  
"Alex, ve a sentarte con Tipp, es el chico que está delante." Le dijo la profesora. "Señorito Sterling... me parece que luego va a ir al aula de castigo, se acaba de ganar una hora de castigo."  
Perfecto, otro papelajo más.

(Voz de Bella)  
"Así que nueva." Me dijo el chico con gafas y una sonrisa de estar aburrido.  
"Así es." Le dije.  
"¿Y de dónde vienes pues?" Continuó.  
Vale, este también era un poco borde, pero al menos era más normal que el tal Claude.  
"Europa." Le dije.  
"¿En serio?" Me dijo poníendo toda su atención en mí. "¿De qué zona?"  
"El corazón de Rumanía." Le dije. "Pero me han trasladado de Escocia."  
"Ya decía yo, tu acento no es de por aquí." Me dijo más calmado poniendo su libro en medio de los dos.  
"Sí." Le dije.  
"¿Siempre hablas tan poco?" Me dijo él.  
"A veces." Afirmé.  
"Esto... ¿y no hay nadie que sepa hacer esto?" Dijo la profesora.  
Entonces suspiré y miré a la pizarra.  
"¿Tip?" Le dijo la profesora.  
Ya iba a levantarse cuando el niñato de detrás mío habló.  
"Señorita, no me parece justo, siempre sale el mismo." Se quejó.  
"¿Acaso quieres salir tú, Claude?" Le dijo la profesora.  
"No, pero igual la nueva tendría a bien ilustrarnos con sus conocimientos, sería injusto privarle de tal honor ¿no crée?"  
"Es... sí, claro." Dijo la profesora. "Bella, ¿te importaría...?"  
"Es..." Dije. "Hum." Acabé asintiendo y levantándome. "Lo intentaré, pero..."  
"Tranquila, no pasa nada si no sabes..." Me dijo.  
"No, es..." Dije. "No importa."  
Con cuidado cogí la tiza y mientras la profesora intentaba acallar los murmullos que se habían levantado observé la ecuación; tampoco es que fuese demasiado difícil, lo que pasa es que la representación iba a ser complicada, sobre todo porque el resultado plasmado en la gráfica no se acercaba a nada que pudiese plasmarse en una pizarra.  
"Por cierto, aquí tienes la..." Me dijo la profesora.  
"Lo siento, igual no debería haber..." Dije dándome cuenta que había resuelto el problema demasiado rápido antes de dejar un mensaje en la esquina inferior para expresar mi frustración sin que se pudiese entender.  
"Es..." Dijo la profesora.  
"¿Puedo ir a sentarme otra vez?" Le pregunté.  
"Yo... sí, claro..." Me dijo.  
Asentí para agradecérselo y entonces fui a sentarme de nuevo junto al chico con pinta de empollón, Tipp creo que era.  
La profesora se quedó los 5 minutos que faltaban hasta que tocó el timbre mirando la pizarra como presa de un hechizo mientras los compañeros alumnos se limitaban a cuchichear muy bajito como con miedo a que la profesora despertase del trance.  
¡¡RING!!  
El timbre rompió ese ambiente tan silencioso, entonces alguien se atrevió a preguntar si podíamos salir y hubo una estampida mientras yo símplemente me levantaba suavemente y me estiraba mis ropas puesto que no me había quitado ni mi chaqueta.  
"Esto... los alrededores." Me dijo Claude no muy amistosamente.  
Ante esto yo solo asentí y me dispuse a seguirle.  
No es que me interesasen mucho los ambientes escolares, pero siempre he sabído guardar las apariencias.

(Voz de Claude)  
Era increible, aquella novata había conseguido llamar mi atención. Parecía una novata más, pero sin embargo, no había caído en mi trampa cuando le dije a la profesora que la sacase a ella; yo pretendía demostrarle que no era bienvenida por mi parte, que no iba a darle el paseo por el centro y desde luego, que nunca, jamás, compartiría nada con ella; sin embargo, me había hecho tener que tragar mis palabras y al final autoaccedí a hacerle esa visita guiada porque me llamaba la atención y no solo por sus pintas diferentes al resto.  
"Y ahí tienes el cesped del colegio." Le dije. "Como ves este trozo da con la cantina así que... bueno, en verano muchos salen aquí a comer."  
"Hum." Me dijo.  
La verdad es que no parecía ser chica de muchas palabras, en todo el rato no me había dicho más que monosílabos y ruidos entre los que estaban los supiros y los chasquidos de lengua desaprobatorios.  
"Eh, que yo no pedí que me cargasen con esta visita." Le dije un poco cansado ya de eso.  
"Entonces supongo que el 'dis-gusto' es mutuo." Me dijo. "Y ahora... ¿te importa decirme dónde está esto?" Me preguntó mostrándome un número de una taquilla.  
"Claro..." Dije divertido de que iba a poder ocasionarle otro problema y dudaba que esta vez se fuese a salvar. "Por aquí." Le dije.  
En vez de una taquilla estaba seguro que podría hacerle tener que ir a buscar los libros a un sitio mejor.  
"Aquí es." Le dije señalándole una taquilla del vestuario de hombres al que me arreglé para tapar la placa de 'caballeros' al entrar. "Tu taquilla, supongo que sabes para qué sirven ¿no?"  
"Claro, no soy tonta." Me dijo. "Solo que esto parecen los cambiadores."  
"Sí, bueno, a algunas tenéis esa suerte." Le dije.  
"Hum..." Me dijo ella.  
"Si no me necesitas más, mis amigos me estarán echando en falta." Le dije sonriendo con ironía.  
"Claro." Afirmó.  
"Ya nos veremos." Le dije divertido viendo que había caído en mi trampa.  
Me sentía feliz, esta vez sí que no iba a poder escapar de esa, y eso era bueno  
Busqué a mis amigos pero no les encontré, me moría de ganas de poder reírme con ellos de la jugada que le había conseguido colar a la nueva, sin embargo, sin ellos no podía reírme tranquilo.  
Pasé como diez minutos buscándoles y al final encontré a Kat.  
"Claude, te estábamos buscando." Me dijo.  
"Lo siento, me ha tocado hacer de guía para la nueva." Le dije. "¿Sabes que he conseguído colarle una taquilla del vestuario de hombres?" Le dije casi riendo.  
"¿Y?" Me dijo.  
"Imagina su cara cuando vaya a buscar sus libros y se dé cuenta que es el vestuario." Le dije imaginándome a aquella estúpida morena gritando asustada al ver a un tipo casi desnudo ante ella, no, a todo un equipo.  
"Claude." Me llamaron Tipp y Rocco en el pasillo justo cuando el director me cogía del brazo.  
"Claude Sterling, acompáñeme, por favor." Me dijo el director tirándome de mí.  
Podría haberme resistido, pero no estaba en condición de montar un escándalo así, así que me dejé llevar hasta mi taquilla.  
"¿Qué le pasa a mi taquilla?" Le dije.  
"Abrala." Me dijo. "Hemos recibido una acusación."  
"¿Eso no va contra los derechos del estudiante?" Le pregunté.  
"No si se hace un registro en persecución de un delito." Me dijo. "Abrala, usted mismo."  
Aquello no me olía bien, comenzaban a reunirse allí un montón de estudiantes curiosos que nos hacía corro, entre ellos pude ver a mis amigos que parecían preocupados.  
"Está bien, como quiera." Le dije girando la combinación del candado para abrirla.  
Fue justo entonces cuando me di cuenta que no debería haberlo hecho y cayeron un montón de bragas de chica de la misma.  
"¡Eh, eso no es mío!" Grité cuando el director me cogió de la oreja y del brazo.  
"Señorito, acabas de ganarte un castigo." Me dijo mientras un montón de chicas gritaban asustadas al ver sus pertenencias callendo al suelo y llenando mi taquilla. "Este tipo de gamberradas son de mal gusto y están penalizadas muy duramente."  
"¡Le juro que yo no he sido!" Le dije para darme cuenta que la novata estaba allí también.  
De pronto me di cuenta que llevaba una tarjeta de castigo en el cuello y nos seguía.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL AULA DE CASTIGOS.**

(Voz de Claude)

"¡Será posible!" Dije cuando el director me puso el castigo para toda una semana. "¡Yo no fui!"

"Sterling, siéntate y ponte a hacer las tareas." Me dijo la profesora encargada del aula de castigo.  
Entonces llamaron a la puerta y entró la novata.

"Disculpe, ¿es aquí el aula de castigados?" Dijo suavemente.

"Ah, otro castigado..." Dijo la señora mientras yo miraba a la nueva que le enseñaba la tarjeta de castigo. "Vaya, dos horas... Pues nada, siéntate y ponte a hacer los deberes."

"¿Y cuando acabe?" Dijo ella.

"Entonces tú misma." Le dijo la señora. "Ahí, junto al señorito Sterling."

Ella solo asintió y vino a sentarse a la mesa junto a la mía.

"¿Qué, te han pillado ya, novata?" Le dije con ironía. "¿Te gustó la bienvenida?"

"Sí, pero no fue por lo de la taquilla." Me contestó. "Es una broma digna de un crío; oh, perdona, no me di cuenta que estaba hablando contigo."

Agarré el borde de la mesa con fuerza y supongo que lo hubiera roto de no ser porque me di cuenta a tiempo.

"¿Ya lo sabías?" Le dije.

"Ja, ese sitio huele tanto a macho cabrío que me extrañó que pensases que no me daría cuenta." Me susurró. "Y ahora, si no te importa, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer."  
"Que buenecita..." Le dije. "Haciendo los deberes..."

"Me informo." Me dijo. "¿Sabes? A los mayores nos gusta ir sobre seguro, y desde luego, conocemos mejor a la gente que los críos como tú."

Se acabó, ahí si que di un golpe a la mesa y le hice una resquebrajadura.

"¡Sterling!" Me dijo la cuidadora.

"No vuelvas a llamarme así." Le gruñí a la nueva.

"Tampoco tú me llames novata." Me dijo ella en un susurro mientras la cuidadora venía a nuestra altura echándome una buena bronca.

"¡Que sí!" Acabé medio rugiendo en un volumen no más alto que del de enfado. "¡Que ya me he enterado de que tengo otra hora de castigo!"

(Voz de Alexander)

Era raro, muy raro. Acababa de recibir el aviso, Jame son acababa de dármelo hacía nada y aún me sonaba raro.

A Jameson se lo había dado el mayordomo de la casa familiar donde estaban mis padres, que a su vez lo había oído del de una de las casas de unos parientes... y así; pero aún así...

"¿Estás seguro?" Le acabé preguntando. "No acaba de cuadrarme que haya venido."

"Tampoco sabemos que haya venido aquí, señorito." Me dijo Jameson con sobriedad pero preocupado. "Tan solo pensé que igual debería saberlo. Podría ser peligroso dado que aún están por aquí su primo y unos amigos del mismo."

Sí, definitivamente que un vampiro puro, que encima tenía la capacidad de cambiar de edad a voluntad para seguir manteniéndose joven y que por tanto podía mezclarse con la gente, que al parecer, también había desarrollado una resistencia a la luz solar lo que le permitía caminar de día impunemente, andase suelto por ahí... eso sí que era un problema.  
"Avisaré a Raven." Le dije. "Ella sale de día, podría atraparla a ella. Sin embargo, sigue sin cuadrarme."

"Lo mejor es andarse con pies de plomo." Me dijo Jameson. "Más vale prevenir..."

Más valía prevenir que curar, eso era cierto, sobre todo en este caso que el curar podría ser demasiado tarde.

(Voz de Bella)

"Señorita..." Me dijo la señora que guardaba a los castigados asegurándose de que estuviésemos allí cumpliendo el castigo.

"Bella." Le dije.

"Señorita Bella, ya a acabado su castigo." Me informó. "Puede irse si lo desea."

"Vale." Dije recogiendo mis cosas y guardándolas de nuevo en mi bolsa lateral.

Claude me miró con cara de pocos amigos, y entonces volvió a agachar la cabeza sobre su cuaderno haciendo como que dormitaba aburrido; yo por mi parte, había estado ojeando los mapas y un poco la historia de aquel pueblo; me gustaba hacerlo cuando llegaba nueva a un sitio, así estaba yo, me sabía la historia de muchos sitios, sobre todo la historia no escrita en los libros de enseñanza sobre sitios más concretos y áreas más pequeñas.  
Salí de allí y me dispuse a dirigirme a la puerta; por el camino, fui tarareando una tonadilla punk-goth suave y a la vez saqué un pequeño botellín de mi bolsa lateral mientras me ponía las gafas de sol y me puse a darle unos traguitos cortos para apoyarme en una pared y sacar mi agenda del bolsillo para hacer unos garabatos que solo tenían sentido si se conocían los grifos antiguos de la zona donde había sido criada.  
"Claude... Tipp..." Fui nombrando mentalmente antes de añadir un par de guiones más y cerrarla de nuevo para volver a ponerme en marcha.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese alcanzar la salida, me abordaron Tipp y el masa amigo de ellos; la única que faltaba era la chica.

Me miraron con cara confusa y entonces Tipp me saludó.

"¿Aún sigues por aquí?" Me dijo Tipp.

"Sí." Asentí. "Me castigaron."

"Entonces sabrás dónde anda nuestro amigo Claude." Me dijo el otro.

"Sigue castigado." Afirmé. "Por no saber guardar las formas. Pero creo que por lo de la taquilla le han caído... ¿un mes de trabajos forzados?"

"¿Cómo sabías tú eso?" Me dijo el masa entonces.

"Pasaba por allí." Le dije a ese estúpido encogiéndome de hombros.

Se lo tragó, debía ser más estúpido de lo que aparentaba pues.

"Disculpa a Rocco." Me dijo Tipp. "Claude es nuestro amigo."

"Hum..." Dije mirándole, me acababa de dar el tercer nombre, ya solo quedaba la chica. "Deberíais juntaros menos con ese tipo, no es una buena influencia."

"¿Insinúas que nosotros sí lo somos?" Me dijo Tipp sonriendo con ironía.

"Tienes pinta de listo, y este es un coloso." Le dije. "Ese idiota de Claude solo tiene sus ínfulas de grandeza y su enorme bocaza."

"Tranquilo Rocco." Le dijo Tipp poniéndole la mano en el pecho.

La verdad es que podía entender el equipo entre esos dos. Rocco tenía fuerza pero 0 cerebro, y Tipp tenía la inteligencia pero 0 músculos.

"Se está metiendo con nosotros." Dijo Rocco.

"No." Dije yo. "Solo con Claude, aunque si quieres pelea y te atreves a pegar a una dama..."  
"Rocco, no." Le dijo Tipp antes de mirarme. "Disculpa Bella, Rocco es... bueno, no nos gusta que insulten a los nuestros."

"Pues vale." Dije encogiéndome de hombros y cogiendo las llaves de mi moto. "Yo solo lo decía porque pensé que deberíais saberlo."

"Así que estabais aquí." Les dijo la chica.

"Kat." Dijo Rocco.

Genial, ya tenía los nombres de los 4, tercer día allí y ya había encontrado 4 vampiros.  
"Nos vemos mañana." Le dije a Tipp. "En cuanto a vuestro... 'amigo', yo me pensaría mejor lo de esperarle, le va a costar un rato salir."

"Eso será si no podemos sacarle antes." Me dijo Rocco.

Ente eso yo solo sacudí la cabeza y me senté en la moto para arrancar y alejarme de allí; esos cuatro estaban locos si pensaba que podría hacer nada por sacar a ese pringado de donde estaba.

No, se merecía lo que le pasaba.

(Voz de Claude)

"Malditos profesores..." Dije entre dientes cuando conseguí escapar del aula de castigo. "La próxima vez juro que haré pagar a esa vaca-burra el castigarme más tiempo."

Me sentía furioso, por lo del castigo, por lo de la taquilla... pero sobre todo, porque a la novata no había podido dársela con queso.

"Eooo... Claude..." Me llamó Rocco moviendo una mano ante mis ojos.

Fue él quien recibió mi ira, un solo golpe y cuando estaba contra la pared dejé salir el aire de mis pulmones.

"Bien... menos mal, estaba a punto de golpear una pared." Le dije.

"¿Qué ha pasado ahora?" Me dijo Tipp un poco como dudando que no tuviese otro golpe para él también.

"La hija de p**a de la novata, que se ha dado cuenta de que le había hecho una trampa y encima me viene con aires de diva." Dije. "¡Por su culpa me han castigado otra hora!" Dije apretando un puño. "Pero ya verás cuando la coja... va a lamentar el haberse trasladado a esta zona..."

"La hemos visto antes." Dijo Rocco.

"¡¿Qué?!" Le dije.

"Bravo Rocco." Le dijo Kat. "Más tonto y no naces."

"¿Qué es eso de que la habéis visto antes?" Dije furioso.

"Sí, se ha ido." Me dijo Tipp. "Hace un buen rato, de hecho."

"Genial, y supongo que no habéis visto a dónde se ha ido ¿no?" Les dije.

"Se fue en una moto." Me dijo Kat. "Una moto grande."

"Así de grande." Me dijo Tipp sacando su móvil y mostrándome las fotos de la chica montándose en una moto enorme de carretera y luego la matrícula.

"Perfecto, yo sé de alguien que va a recibir una visita esta noche." Dije sonriendo feliz de tener buenas noticias por fin. "¿Qué me decís?"

"La verdad es que a mí me apetece un poco de comida, estoy seca." Afirmó Kat dejando de limarse las uñas y mirándome.

Perfecto, Kat nunca me abandonaba en una acción como aquella.

"Esto… Claude, no hay duda que también me apetece, pero… ¿no te parece que deberíamos saber más?" Me dijo Tipp.

"Nos ha insultado." Dijo Rocco.

"Te ha insultado a ti, Claude." Me dijo Kat. "Rocco se ha enfadado y Tipp le ha parado."

"Pero qué cagado, Tipp." Le dije con ironía y un poco molesto. "Es solo una idiota que va de diva por la vida."

"Es… me parece que esta vez habría que tener cuidado." Me dijo. "Me fijé en lo que hizo cuando estuvo en la pizarra; hay poca gente capaz de eso, además…" Añadió sacando un papel del bolsillo de la camisa para mostrármelo.

Lo cogí de un manotazo y me fijé, solo eran garabatos de crío pequeño.

"Muy bonitos los garabatos." Le dije a punto de tirárselos a la cabeza de nuevo. "Con esto como mucho llega a parvulitos sin problemas en arte."

"Creo que no son simples garabatos." Me dijo. "Creo que se trata de algo más."

"Si no quieres venir no vengas." Le dije. "Quédate con tus garabatos de preescolar y escóndete de una simple humana idiota."

"Es… no es eso." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Claro que voy con vosotros, pero al menos tened cuidado, me parece que hay algo que no cuadra con esa tía."

(Voz de Alexander)

"¿Entonces me estás diciendo que un vampiro loco anda suelto por la ciudad y que podría estar acechando a alguien?" Me dijo Raven.

"Er… algo así, solo que no es un vampiro loco." Le dije. "Es un cazador, lo que significa que podría estar acechando en cualquier esquina y… no quisiera que te hiciese daño."

"Oh…" Me dijo casi derritiéndose antes de carraspear. "No te preocupes, en cuanto le vea le patearé tan fuerte el culo que le sacaré a patadas de la ciudad."

"Raven, no. Escucha." Le dije cogiéndole las manos. "No quiero que te encares a él, es muy peligroso. Si le ves, corre a esconderte, usa ajos, cruces, lo que sea pero que no te ponga una mano encima ¿entendido? Y entonces me llamas. ¿Lo harás así?"

"Preferiría lo de patearle fuera, pero… sí, vaaaaaleeee… lo haré como digas…" Me dijo con todo de rendirse y medio cansada cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un lado.

"Esa es mi chica." Le dije sonriéndole antes de darle un beso.

Estábamos en mi cuarto, Jameson estaba fuera arreglando un poco el jardín y por eso contábamos con toda la intimidad del mundo.

El hecho de que hubiese un vampiro suelto, cuyas intenciones no eran muy claras, que no estaba buscando nada con Claude y sus amigos, ni pretendía vivir tranquilamente como Jameson y yo, era algo inquietante, aunque Jameson insistiese en afirmar que no era preocupante puesto que no estaba claro del todo que viniese precisamente a este pueblo.

"Raven, tú ya sabes cómo somos los vampiros, estate atenta, por favor." Le dije. "Yo puedo tener los ojos abiertos por la noche, pero me temo que este vampiro pueda actuar igualmente de día que de noche."

"¿Otro medio humano?" Me dijo.

"No lo sé." Afirmé. "Ni siquiera tengo el nombre, solo sé que tiene pinta de vampiro."

(Voz de Claude)

"Aquí acaba el rastro." Dijo Tipp señalando a un edificio algo rocambolesco puesto que parecía más bien una escuela medio en ruinas que una casa.

"A mí me parece una chabola." Dijo Rocco.

"Dudo que nadie viva ahí." Añadió Kat suavemente. "Menos aún si es una chica…" Afirmó pinchando con el pie una ardilla muerta del suelo.

La verdad es que no era sitio para vivir, pero igual es que no vivía allí, que había ido a…

"¡¡¡Auuuuuuu!!!" Aulló algún tipo de animal cerca.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Preguntó Rocco mientras yo también me inquietaba.

"Parecía un perro." Dijo Tipp.

El aullido se repitió.

"Un perro que cada vez anda más cerca." Dijo inquietándose también.

Fue algo raro, apenas un segundo; en menos de un segundo algo nos había caído encima y forcejeamos con ello.

"¡Kat, Rocco!" Les grité. "¡Imbecil, no te quedes ahí mirando!" Le grité a Rocco.

"¿Qué narices son estos bichos?" Me dijo forcejeando y a punto de reventarle la mandíbula.

"¡Eh!" Oímos gritar de pronto. "¡Eh, vosotros, dejad en paz a mis críos!"

Zas, fue algo rápido, en un momento Rocco volaba por el aire y los bichos fueron retirados hacia atrás.

"Ah, sois vosotros…" Dijo Bella entonces mientras tironeaba de los collares de los perros grandes y luego les daba unas patadas en los traseros para hacerles sentar. "¿Se puede saber qué les estabais haciendo? No se ponen así de furiosos por nada."

"¿Son tuyas esas bestias?" Le dijo Tipp.

"Se llaman Nero y Lucius." Nos dijo. "Y son perros, lo que ya es otra cosa es Bastet, pero claro, está más… recluida. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

"Paseábamos." Le dije.

"¿Tan lejos de un camino usual de paseo?" Nos dijo ella rascándoles las barbillas a los animales sin apartar la mirada de nosotros y especialmente de mí.

"¿Ahora hay que pedir permiso para entrar a pasear por aquí?" Le dijo Rocco.

Esa chica era algo realmente interesante, y ahora que me fijaba, tampoco estaba tan mal.

"Rocco, déjanos hablar al resto ¿eh?" Le dije con ironía antes de girarme a ella y ver que había calmado a sus chuchos y estaba a centímetros de mí mirándome con cara de intentar ver dentro de mi mente. "¡Hum! Perdona que hayamos asustado a tus… chuchos, pero solo pasábamos por aquí."

"Claro, esto es el sumun de la diversión en grupo." Dijo ella. "¿O acaso sois de esos grupos que se van por ahí en pleno crepúsculo para celebrar aquelarres malignos?"

"Hombre si te van los góticos hay algunos por ahí." Dijo Kat.

"Me refería a las brujas." Dijo ella mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. "O a los vampiros, solo que ellos se dan festines y orgías."

"Y tú, qué hacías por aquí." Le dijo Tipp.

"Alimentar a mis niños." Dijo ella. "Corretear un poco… vivo cerca."

"Cerca." Dijo Tipp. "Igual no te importaría darnos algo para curarnos de tus perros."

"Hum…" Dijo ella dudando y reduciendo los ojos a dos rendijas. "¿Te importa dejarme ver esas heridas, Claude?"

"Claaaaaro." Dije divertido. "¿Qué vas a hacer, chuparme la sangre?"

"Ni de coña, igual me enveneno." Dijo mirándola y tocándomela. "Hum… sangras."

"Sí lumbreras, como todo hijo de vecino." Le dijo Rocco.

"Le dijo el cabeza-granito a la dama." Murmuró ella entre dientes antes de sonreírme levantándose. "Está bien, vamos dentro, te dejaré algo para curarte. Pero primero dejarme ocuparme de Bastet, no sea que os den un bocado y se muera la pobre. O mejor, esperadme aquí un momento, os sacaré el alcohol y unos vendajes."

La vimos desaparecer en el bosquecillo.

"Rocco, síguela, pero sin que se note, por favor." Le dije.

Fue curioso, porque entonces vimos a uno de los perros levantarse y ponerse con los pelos erizados y medio gruñendo bajito.

"Esto… creo que será mejor parar primero a los perros." Dijo Tipp.

"Eh, aquí tenéis." Nos dijo Bella apareciendo. "Alcohol y vendas, curaros y seguir vuestro paseo."

"Tienes unos bichos que son unas malas bestias." Le dijo Kat con cara aburrida.

"Ah, mis pequeñines solo protegen mis intereses." Nos dijo ella sacándose algo de un bolsillo que llevaba colgado del cinturón y tirándoselo a los perros que los cogieron al aire y les vimos masticar algo. "Mis pobres… llevan días a dieta, como servidora."

¿A dieta, esos chuchos gordos y enormes? Lo dudaba un poco, no tenían para nada aspecto de desnutridos, como su dueña que tampoco tenía signos de pasar la menor hambre.

Entonces me di cuenta, aunque estaba con sus perros nos estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo, los tres.

"Vamos chicos." Les dijo a los perros en rumano. "Hasta mañana, Claude, Tipp, Rocco, Kat…"

"¿Y esto?" Le dijo Tipp levantando el frasco que estábamos usando para curarnos.

"Para vosotros." Nos dijo antes de seguir andando con los bichos con unos trozos de algo colgando de sus fauces y siguiéndola como si fuesen corderitos.

"Esta tía está para allá." Dijo Rocco mientras Tipp y yo nos quejábamos puesto que ese alcohol escocía bastante.

"No os quedéis ahí mirando, ayudarnos un poco con los vendajes ¿no?" Dije medio ladrando.

Allí había algo raro, eso o los perros estaban locos y atacaban a la menor de cambio, sin embargo... si había aquel par de bichos del demonio sueltos eso debía significar que había algo importante que guardar, nadie dejaba sueltos a ese par de bestias pardas por nada arriesgándose a que atacasen a humanos normales y se llevasen una multa o peor, los sacrificasen.

(Voz de Bella)

Esos tipos habían andado demasiado cerca de mi morada. Les vi irse de mis terrenos mientras me escondía tras un adorno del tejado de aquel viejo edificio donde me había montado mi base y nuevo hogar.

Habían ido muy cerca pero no habían visto nada que no me importase que viesen, eso sí, gracias a su incursión me habían impedido acabar mi trabajo del todo, me habían cortado justo cuando estaba en medio del segundo y eso me fastidiaba y mucho. Ahora tendría que volver a salir una noche más, solo para rematar el trabajo; las visitas de cortesía deberían esperar al menos otra noche más.

"Buen trabajo, chicos." Les dije a Lucius y Nero que me miraban con sus ojos de fuego en la penumbra de mi nuevo hogar.

Suspirando, fui a tumbarme un rato; no tenía sueño, pero de vez en cuando era agradable sentarse un poco y relajarse aunque abajo el portátil de tamaño no mayor que un códice pitaba en el frigorífico que era donde le había puesto para no estar oyéndole todo el rato.

"Me parece que llamaré de nuevo a Luca… al menos él sí sabe usar ese trasto del demonio…" Murmuré suspirando derrotada ante la idea de tener que llamar a la especie de súbdito-hermanastro que tenía como ayudante y que había dejado atrás en mi otra casa del viejo continente.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: SORPRESAS EN EL INSTITUTO.**

(Voz de Raven)

"_Que no me pillen… que no me pillen…_" Iba rezando mientras giraba el picaporte de la puerta a clase.

Entré medio arrastrándome por entre los pupitres hasta que llegué a la fila que me tocaba y comprobé que no era la única que faltaba, sin embargo, había alguien allí que no estaba en su sitio.

"Raven Madison, tiene otro negativo por impuntualidad." Me dijo la profesora de álgebra mientras apuntaba algo en la pizarra y yo me fijaba en la última fila donde en vez de un pupitre, pasillo y otro pupitre había tres pupitres casi juntos.

"¡Otro enemigo!" Pensé cuando me di cuenta que el pupitre extra estaba justo entre Rocco y Tipp, dos vampiros enemigos.

"Perdona ¿me dejas un sacapuntas?" Me dijo una voz a mi lado que me hizo poner las manos en guarda puesto que no la reconocía.

Sin embargo, bajé las manos al instante al ver un par de ojos marrón verdosos mirándome con cierta neutralidad.

"Si no tienes uno no importa…" Susurró.

"No, es… ten." Le dije pasándole mi sacapuntas de Hello Batty a lo que ella solo asintió suavemente con la cabeza y se incorporó con un movimiento fluido y elegante para ir a la papelera a sacar punta.

Ahora que me fijaba mejor esta chica parecía un poco de los míos; chaqueta negra, camisa ajustada y unos pantalones un poco a lo de la chica de Van Hellsing que le llegaban haciendo corpiño hasta debajo del pecho; y a pesar de todo ese aspecto un poco masculino, era evidente que era una chica bella. Intenté imaginármela con una túnica larga y un sombrero de ala a lo Van Hellsing y ni por esas me pareció que perdiese su imagen femenina.

"Eh, nerd y sin-cerebro." Escribí en una nota que tiré a la cabeza de los dos vampiros con los que estaba sentada. "¿Quién es esa chica?"

Oí el rechinar de dientes de Rocco el "sin-cerebro" y a Tipp el "nerd" intentando calmarle puesto que le había dado en la cabeza "sin querer-queriendo" a Rocco.

Entonces me di un golpe otra bola de papel que casi me vuela la cabeza y que me hizo dar un bandazo con la cabeza hacia delante antes de coger la pelota de papel y verles riéndose en silencio.

"_Muy graciosos, ya veréis cuando os pille fuera…_" Pensé. "_Alexander y yo os patearemos el culo, otra vez._" Añadí mentalmente mientras me peleaba con la pelota para abrirla y leer su mensaje.

"Es una novata, 'friky'. " Me había escrito Tipp. "Y aunque supiésemos más no te lo diríamos."

Hice una pelota de papel furiosa y casi lo destrozo. Esos tíos eran realmente subnormales, insoportables… creo que pronto iban a ganar a Trevor en mi lista negra; no, Trevor era Trevor, ese siempre estaría en el puesto número 1 de mi lista.

De pronto, el ruido de mi sacapuntas golpeando mi mesa suavemente me sacó de mis pensamientos de odio hacia aquel cuarteto de subnormales, bordes y vampiros de la peor calaña para darme cuenta que la nueva acababa de dejarme el sacapuntas ante mis ojos en la mesa.

"Gracias." Me susurró suavemente antes de volver a su sitio.

"Señorita Isabella." Le dijo la profesora.

"Perdone, estaba sacando mina a mi lapicero." Afirmó ella mostrándole un lapicero afilado.

"Pizarra." Le dijo la profesora sonriéndole y haciéndome caer en la cuenta de que habían salido algunos alumnos a intentar resolver una ecuación que parecía difícil y que no habían resuelto, era difícil o bien mi baja de dos días había causado estragos en mi cerebro.

"Esto…" Dijo ella. "Creo que Tipp también quería, y a mí me va a tocar en historia."

"Humm…" Dijo la profesora. "Está bien, ambos. Aquí hay ecuaciones para todos ¿verdad, chicos?" Afirmó sonriendo mientras copiaba una ecuación de un libro y se giraba quitándose el polvo de tiza de las manos.

"Genial." Dijo Trevor sonriendo y dejando el lápiz en la mesa. "Guerra de cerebritos."

Yo creo que era para haberle tirado algo a la cabeza por ingenuo o subnormal o algo, porque desde luego la nueva tenía pinta de todo menos de "cerebrito"; sin embargo, me tuve que tragar mis palabras porque lo de esos dos fue una especie de carrera de mentes, Tipp se aguantaba porque era una especie de calculadora con pilas eternas con patas, pero lo de la chica era realmente… ¿de verdad no era una cerebrito?

Acabaron a la vez, antes de que a la profesora le diese tiempo de decirles nada y dejándome con la boca abierta.

"¿De dónde se ha escapado esta?" Susurré.

(Voz de Claude)

Era raro, después de lo de anoche no esperaba volver a encontrarme con aquella chica en el instituto; al menos no desde primera hora de la mañana. Sin embargo, cuando llegué a clase fue algo curioso; tocaba gimnasia, y el profesor me había encontrado entrando y me había cogido de la oreja.

"Esta vez no te escapas, Sterling." Me había dicho tirando de mí por la oreja mientras yo me quejaba porque, vale, era semi-vampiro, pero… ¡es que dolía si me tiraban de las orejas igual que si fuese humano del todo!

Al final acabé en clase de gimnasia, dando vueltas andando deprisa con Tipp, Rocco y Kat mientras el resto corrían.

"No veo a la novata." Dije feliz del descubrimiento.

"Deberías mirar mejor." Me dijo Tipp señalando a las gradas donde podía verla sentada con unas gafas de sol y los pies en los asientos de abajo.

"¿Qué co*o hace ahí?" Dije molesto de que nosotros no hubiésemos podido librarnos y ella sí.

"Tiene un parte médico que le libra de hacer gimnasia." Me dijo Rocco. "Deberíamos buscar a alguien que nos lo falsificase."

"Bastaría con enseñarle los dientes y lo tendríamos al instante." Le dije bromeando. "Y además, es más fácil escurrir el bulto sin más."

"Sí, en eso hay que darte la razón." Me dijo Tipp. "Poco planeado pero sencillo."

La verdad es que era realmente incordiante ver a aquella tía allí, en las gradas, mirando el campo como si la cosa no fuese con ella mientras nosotros teníamos que correr y Rocco, Tipp, Kat y yo andábamos y nos llevábamos las broncas del profesor de gimnasia por no correr.

"Eh, señorita." Le llamó el profesor cuando pasamos a la parte en que tocaba a los chicos jugar a baloncesto y a las chicas a volley. "Esto son deportes."

"Me temo que no puedo hacer gimnasia." Le dijo ella.

"Señorita, he visto el informe, vale que no pueda hacer natación ni correr ni esfuerzos grandes, pero esto es deporte, así que…"

Perfecto, ahora era cuando no podía decir que no y tenía que obedecer, y en efecto, suspiró pero se levantó y bajó dando saltitos con las manos en los bolsillos hasta el campo donde estábamos todos.

La vimos quedarse plantada hasta que el profesor le dijo que fuese a hacer voley con el grupo de chicas donde estaba Raven.

Cuando los balones le iban a ella o le iban que hasta alguien sin mucho cerebro como Rocco las podría dar o no movía un dedo para alcanzarlas.

"Pero qué vaga." Dije divertido pasándole el balón a Trevor que aunque era un tío del montón era fuerte y tenía la misma simpatía por Raven y Alexander que nosotros.

"Ja, esa tía se las da un poco de diva." Me dijo. "Me pregunto qué dirá de lo que hay en su taquilla."

"¿Qué le has hecho?" Le pregunté.

"Le he puesto una sorpresita en su taquilla." Afirmó guiñándome un ojo tras intentar encestar sin éxito.

Aquello no acababa de complacerme, la única persona que podía meterse con aquella novata era yo, mis amigos y yo; sin embargo, no dije nada.

(Voz de Bella)

Eso de jugar a deportes como el Volley contra un puñado de crías insulsas y débiles no me motivaba, sin embargo, no me había quedado más remedio que hacerlo cuando el profesor me había mandado bajar y hacerlo porque en mi nota no podía hacer gimnasia debido a una lesión reciente, que la tenía aprobada ya y desde luego, nada de natación; lo que ponía en la nota era todo basura para poder librarme de aquella clase, lo que no me eximía de tener que quedarme en las gradas viendo cómo un puñado de chicos y chicas hacían el tonto en un campo de deportes.

"¡Bella, esa estaba a huevo!" Me dijo una chica del tipo de 'animadoras ' que al parecer poblaban los lavabos de aquellos centros en aquel país.

"Lo siento, ya os dije que no servía para esto." Dije yo.

"Ya, pero ya que tenemos que hacerlo al menos ponerle un poco más de ganas." Me dijo otra.

Suspiré; no podía ponerle más ganas puesto que aquel era un deporte estúpido, sin ningún fin, y encima yo me estaba aburriendo como una ostra.

Suspiré de nuevo antes de volver a ponerme en posición y que una chica con un chándal moreno se me acercase.

"A ti tampoco te gusta este deporte ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Creo que está claro que no." Le dije en voz baja para que no se enterasen las 'animadoras locas' esas. "¿Esto es siempre así?"

Era una chica del montón, solo que esta tenía una apariencia más normal puesto que llevaba un chándal negro y rojo.

"Algo así; por cierto, me llamo Raven." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Bella." Le contesté. "Soy nueva."

"Creo que me perdí tu llegada." Afirmó. "Por cierto, esto… ¿te gusta el tenis?"

"Prefiero el badmintón, pero me parece que aquí no sabéis lo que es eso." Dije yo de nuevo mientras sonaba un silbato.

"Es que lo del deporte varía según el día." Me dijo. "Mañana igual toca tenis, hay que traerse la raqueta pero…"

"Guay, no tengo raqueta." Le dije. "Me quedo sin jugar."

"Yo tengo dos, podría traerlas y te dejo una." Me ofreció.

"Eres muy amable Raven." Le dije. "Pero prefiero seguiros desde las gradas. Tengo exención de esta clase. Y ahora si me disculpas… tengo que ir a cambiarme."

"Oh, sí, claro." Me dijo. "Supongo que nos veremos por aquí."

"Claro." Dije sin perder de vista a los tipos con los que me sentaba en clase.

Como siempre, Claude me miraba, así que le mantuve la mirada hasta que sonriendo la apartó porque la chica, Kat, captó su atención.

Si aquel pringado pensaba que me iba a amilanar porque un maldito idiota me mirase fijamente iba listo.

Me dirigí a mi taquilla del vestuario de chicas y me cambié antes de que pudiese entrar otra chica; no me gustaba que me viesen vestirme ni desvestirme, cuanta menos gente me viese mejor para todos.

Justo entraban las primeras chicas tras una charla del profesor sobre lo que se suponía que iban a hacer al día siguiente cuando yo abrí la puerta y salí a los pasillos.

Esta vez sí que sabía qué significaba lo que le había preguntado a Claude el primer día allí, así que me encaminé a mi taquilla para disponerme a sacar mis cosas cuando me di cuenta que había algo mal allí; el palillo que había dejado en el gozne de la pueta de la taquilla estaba roto y parte estaba en el suelo, así que miré la taquilla que sin lugar a dudas alguien había abierto sin mi permiso.

No me costó mucho decidirme a abrirla y cuando iba a tirar un golpe me di cuenta de qué había dentro y me relajé un poco sonriendo incluso antes de hacer unos movimientos y coger mi cuaderno 'de clase' antes de volver a cerrar la puerta de la taquilla.

Quien quiera que hubiese puesto aquello allí seguramente iba a recibir su castigo pronto cuando fuese a intentar recuperarlo, así que saqué otro palillito de madera y lo volví a colocar en el gozne para cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

(Voz de Claude)

"Me parece que te has confudido, chaval." Le había dicho a Trevor cuando vimos a la nueva entrando en clase con los cuadernos en los brazos. "Sea lo que sea lo que habías planeado está claro que no ha funcionado."

"No es posible." Dijo él. "Ya verás, seguro que a la siguiente hora sí se asusta."

En efecto, al final ya de la mañana, justo antes de irnos a comer fue cuando conseguí escabullirme del resto de alumnos y llegar a la taquilla que recordaba que tenía la nueva a judgar por el número de taquilla que me había enseñado en la llave.

Con cuidado forcejeé en el candado hasta encontrar la combinación y abrir la puerta y entonces fue cuando me llevé el susto de mi vida al ver una serpiente enorme que a mi grito se tiró a por mí, sin embargo, no me llegó a alcanzar lo que me hizo abrir los ojos como platos al ver a la nueva con la serpiente cogida por la base de la cabeza con una mano mientras que en la otra se le enroscaba el cuerpo de la serpiente y sus cuadernos estaban por el suelo.

"Así que eras tú el que había abierto mi taquilla para dejarme este regalito…" Murmuró.

"A mí no me mires." Dije molesto. "Yo no he sido." Le dije mientras la veía hacer unos gestos con la mano que tenía enroscándosele el cuerpo de la serpiente ante los ojos de estas. "¿Y qué narices haces ahora?"

Fue curioso, porque entonces la serpiente pareció dejar de apretar y se calmó por lo que ella volvió a dejarla en la taquilla con cuidado.

"Ya veo que no has sido tú." Me dijo cerrando la puerta ante la mirada de algunos alumnos. "Es evidente al ver cómo te has asustado al ver al animal y cómo no sabías controlarlo, para haberlo metido deberías saber que estaba ahí y también cómo cogerla para meterla sin correr tú peligro. Pero en cambio, sí que parecías interesado en husmear en mi taquilla. Me pregunto si querías mis apuntes o igual querías engrosar tu colección de la taquilla con mi muda de gimnasia."

Iba a haberle contestado algo pero me lo impidieron los gritos de unos profesores.

Aquella tía era realmente curiosa y misteriosa, primero tenía conocimientos elevados, ahora sabía cómo tratar con una serpiente del terrario del laboratorio…

Volvió a abrir la taquilla para sacar a la serpiente que volvió a amenazar con lanzarse a por ella hasta que la vimos dejarla atontada con unos gestos de las manos y cogerla para ponérsela en el brazo donde la serpiente se quedó enrollada pero sin apretar mucho, al parecer.

La vi desaparecer y no volví a verla hasta que no fui al patio donde estaba sentada en el césped mientras Raven, Becky y Matt, el novio de esta última la observaban con interés desde el área de mesas del comedor que tenía la ventana abierta.

Deberíamos habernos desviado y haber pasado de ella, sin embargo, sentía curiosidad, comenzaba a caerme bien esa novata. No todo el mundo hubiese parado a aquel bicho al vuelo cuando era evidente que no nos llevábamos tan bien.

Fue curioso, porque justo cuando estábamos a un par de metros de ella, Bella levantó la cabeza y nos miró.

"Hey." Le saludamos Rocco y yo a la vez mientras Tipp lo hacía con un sencillo y cortés. "Buenos días." a los que ella respondió con un gesto de cabeza.

"Estábamos buscando un sitio para sentarnos lejos del bullicio de la cafetería." Le dijo Tipp salvándome de mis pensamientos sobre cómo pegarnos a ella y con qué escusa.

"Creo que Claude me dijo que se podía comer por aquí también, pero igual era otra de sus bromas pesadas." Dijo ella suavemente mirándome cuando dijo lo de mi parte.

"Te dije que este trozo da con la cantina así que en verano muchos salen aquí a comer, y no te miento." Le dije. "Cuando hace bueno, no cuando hace este día."

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo entonces. "Hoy hace un buen día."

"¿Te importa si nos sentamos aquí?" Le dijo Tipp. "Si no te importa, claro."

"El césped es libre." Dijo ella para volver a su bandeja de comida.

"¿Comida dietética?" Dijo Kat.

"Sí, tengo unas intolerancias." Dijo ella. "El director me permite traerme mi comida de casa."

"¿Y eso?" Le dije yendo a cogerle un trozo de una especie de salchicha rara y negra, sin embargo, antes de cogerla ella había parado mi mano y me lanzó una mirada asesina.

"Nunca me quites la comida." Dijo ella antes de soltarme la mano.

"En eso creo que os parecéis los pitbull y tú." Le dijo Rocco.

"Vaya… una observación inteligente…" Dijo ella con ironía pero haciendo como si fuese una cosa que se acabase de dar cuenta entonces.

Además de guapa, inteligente; curiosa combinación.

El caso es que siguió un poco al margen de nuestra charla y comiendo su bandeja de comida, actuaba como si la cosa no fuera con ella, sin embargo, si le preguntábamos algo, ella contestaba; hasta que tocó el timbre de nuevo.

"Hora de ir a clase." Dijo Tipp.

"Sí, hora de volver a clase." Dijo ella levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas.

Sana, lista… y si dijese que iba a ser desagradable alimentarme de ella a pesar de su humor tan frío y duro, mentiría porque eso quedaba equilibrado gracias a su belleza.

Hora de mover un poco más y acelerar un poco las cosas.

"Por cierto, gracias Bella; ¿qué tal una vuelta después de clases?" Le ofrecí sonriendo complacido y divertido. "No muerdo, lo juro." Añadí con ironía guiñándole un ojo.

"Tú no, pero igual yo sí." Me dijo ella con ironía también. "Os veré en clase."

(Voz de Bella)

"Por cierto, gracias Bella; ¿qué tal una vuelta después de clases?" Me dijo Claude sonriendo como complacido y divertido. "No muerdo, lo juro." Añadíó guiñándole un ojo.

Eso, debo admitir, me llamó la atención y me hizo gracia. De considerarme "non grata" a una especie de "posible presa" en minutos, desde que empezó la jornada hasta ese mismo segundo había cambiado de opinión sobre mí; pero yo de él no.

"Tú no, pero igual yo sí." Le contesté con ironía también. "Os veré en clase."

Al final, resultaba que los mestizos como Claude eran tal y como me los imaginaba; Claude era solo un payaso con ínfulas de grandeza; nada más que un niñato que quería jugar a ser grande.

Sonreí cerrando la taquilla casi de golpe.

"Así que las serpientes no te dan miedo." Me dijo uno de los chicos de clase que estaba apoyado en una taquilla.

"¿No te han enseñado nunca a no tocar las narices a las chicas con chupas de cuero y motos?" Le dije molesta.

Era solo un crío, uno que estaba pidiendo a gritos un escarmiento.

"Me parece que alguien debería enseñarte a respetar a tus veteranos novata." Me dijo lanzando su mano a mi cuello por lo que solo me aparté y le hice fallar su golpe. "¡Ven aquí maldita novata!"

"No creo que te interese que vaya ahí." Le dije volviendo a apartarme de su golpe aunque él persistió. "Yo no veo a ningún veterano." Le dije sujetándole el puño con una sola mano. "Solo veo a un niñato incordiante y maleducado." Afirmé retorciéndoselo antes de darme cuenta que no estabamos solos en el pasillo por lo que le solté tirándole contra las taquillas por lo que se calló al suelo. "Paleto…" Murmuré antes de darme cuenta de que había una pareja mirándome confusos en el extremo del pasillo mientras el chico estaba pegado a la pared protegiendo a la chica con trenzas, ambos de mi clase. "¿Qué?"

"Ha sido…" Dijo la chica. "¿Cómo has hecho eso?"

"Si hubieses crecido en mi barrio lo entenderías." Le dije frotándome la mano como si me hubiese hecho daño solo por fingir un poco. "Ahí te matan por un corrusco de pan."

"¿Y entonces qué dejan para un rolex?" Me dijo el chico.

"Por un rolex matarían hasta a su tía." Afirmé. "Y tranquilos, solo es defensa propia."

"Me llamo Becky." Me dijo la chica.

"Matt." Me dijo su pareja con un poco de reparo. "Es… acabas de darle una lección a Trevor."

"¿Amigo vuestro?" Les dije levantando una ceja.

"¡NO!" Me dijeron los dos a la vez haciéndome sonreír mientras ambos se reían.

Igual la vida en aquel sitio no era tan aburrida después de todo…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: ENCAJANDO.**

(Voz de Raven)

"Te lo juro." Me ponía Becky en medio de la clase de biología donde nos iba a tocar matar unas ranas y en la éramos compañeras de laboratorio en el puesto junto a Matt con un amigo suyo. "Fue alucinante. ¡Le dijo una lección a Trevor!"

Vale, estaba entusiasmada, y hasta a mí me picaba un poco la curiosidad, sobre todo contando con que no estaba allí presente.

"¿En serio no le dio ni un golpe?" Le dije.

"Hum… no, no, de hecho solo le esquivó hasta que le cogió el puño y lo tiró contra las taquillas, fue… fue alucinante." Dijo tras pensar.

"Venga ya, algo tuvo que hacerle." Le dije un poco divertida de ver que el nuevo héroe del día para Becky era en realidad una heroína, una compañera nuestra. "Nadie se queda quieto solo porque le den un empujón y lo manden a las taquillas."

"Señorita Madison, menos cacarear y más diseccionar." Me dijo el profesor.

"Nos preguntábamos dónde estaba una compañera, señor." Le dije intentando poner una sonrisa suficientemente dulce para soltarle la lengua.

"Si se refiere a su nueva compañera, tengo una nota de enfermería, me temo que se encontraba indispuesta y ha tenido que quedarse allí." Me dijo. "Y ahora… a sus tareas, señores."

La nueva indispuesta, después de jugarse la clase de educación física porque tenía exención, después de verla comer sola en el césped con una fiambrera que al parecer se había llevado de casa y de que Claude y sus compinches le hubiesen abordado. Aunque ella tampoco había hecho ademán de irse; y en clase se sentaba con Tipp y Rocco que había cambiado su sitio con Katt supongo que por orden de algún profesor haciendo un pupitre triple.

¡Ah, dios!. ¡¿Y si ella era uno de ellos?!. ¡¿Y si era malvada como Trevor?!

"¡Ay!" Grité cuando me clavé sin querer el escalpelo y me hice un tajito en el dedo que me chupé.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Dijo el profesor acercándoseme.

"Raven se ha pinchado con el escalpelo." Dijo Becky.

"Estoy bien." Dije mientras el profesor me obligaba a sacarme el dedo de la boca y enseñárselo.

"Ve a enfermería y que te curen ese dedo, Raven Madison." Me dijo el profesor antes de ir a su mesa para rellenarme un pase de pasillos. "Aquí tienes, pase y la nota para la enfermera."

"Yo no…" Dije para callarme, iba a ser una oportunidad perfecta. "Gracias." Dije antes de andar con paso rápido hacia la puerta sin poder evitar ver cómo Claude y los otros me miraban y no precisamente con cara de preguntarse qué me pasaba.

En cuanto cerré la puerta me puse casi a correr por los pasillos hasta que llegué a enfermería, allí llamé a la puerta y luego entré.

"Señora Bercler." La llamé entrando. "Tengo una nota de…"

"La enfermera no está." Me dijo una voz desde detrás de un a cortina donde estaba la cama para por si se mareaba alguien. "Ha salido un momento a coger unas cosas."

Con cuidado fui a la cortina de la cama y ya tenía la mano allí cuando esperé que me sisease o algo, sin embargo...

ZAS! Descorrí las cortinas y allí solo vi a la nueva tumbada con una mano sobre los ojos.

"Ah, esto… Isabella." Le dije.

"¿Esperabas a otra persona?" Me dijo sin mover el brazo de su posición.

"Es… no, pensé que lo de que estabas mal era una excusa." Le dije.

"No me encontraba bien." Afirmó. "¿Te importa alejarte un poco?"

Ahora entendía de dónde le venía la fama de borde y callada.

"Perdona ¿eh?" Le dije separándome y yendo al asiento de la enfermera molesta. "Y yo que pensaba que lo de los rumores era una tontería."

"No deberías hacer caso a todo lo que dicen los rumores." Me dijo sentándose y poniéndose unas gafas de sol antes de coger una especie de pañuelo de la cabeza que se puso por la cara. "A ver esa herida, sé curar cosas pequeñas."

La verdad es que era cierto, y había algo en ella que me parecía un poco raro, sin embargo, me curó la herida sin hacer el menor gesto raro.

"El trapo es porque supongo que a ninguna de las dos nos gustaría que mis náuseas acabasen sobre tu herida abierta." Me dijo sin mirarme como si me hubiese leído la mente.

"¿Y las gafas de sol, dentro del edificio?" Le pregunté.

"Costumbre." Afirmó. "Tengo los ojos rojos como si estuviese constipada, no es algo precisamente agradable de ver."

Eso me hizo sonreír.

"Entonces supongo que no debería compartir mis cosas contigo hoy." Le dije.

"Sí, una gran idea." Me dijo mientras acababa de ponerme unos puntos plásticos del armario de la enfermera en el corte. "Listo, ahora te pondré un parche y procura no engancharte en ningún lado, por favor."

"Gracias." Le dije. "Mi nombre es Raven Madison."

"Isabella Alexandrine." Me dijo. "Pero la gente me suele llamar Bella o Alex, salvo mis familiares, ya sabes, tradiciones y eso." Afirmó haciéndome aguantar la risa imaginándome a una abuelita canosa pellizcándole las mejillas y llamándole por ese trabalenguas de nombre.

(Voz de Claude)

"Así que en enfermería." Le dije a Bella cuando la encontré sentada allí hablando con la 'Raveniñata'.

"Buenas tardes, Claude." Me dijo ella. "¿Y los modales?"

"Nunca los ha tenido." Afirmó Raven.

"Habló la niñata gótica." Dije. "Bueno, qué Bella. ¿Te acompaño a clase o podrás sola?"

"Puedo sola." Me dijo ella levantándose. "Nos vemos Raven, tengo que ir a cambiar de libros a mi taquilla."

"Te acompaño." Le dije.

"No lo necesito." Me dijo ella estirando un brazo para pararme. "Si alguien se atreve a hacerme algo lo pagará caro."

"Seguro." Le dije. "Yo no veo por aquí a tus chuchos."

"Mis 'chuchos' tienen nombre." Me dijo. "Raven ¿te importaría entretenerlo un poco hasta que me vaya?"

"¿Sabes que no te servirá de mucho?" Le dije con ironía. "Sé dónde está tu taquilla."

"¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un canso?" Me dijo ella.

"Creo que Alexander y yo se lo repetimos siempre." Le dijo Raven.

"¿Alexander es algún amigo vuestro?" Nos dijo Bella parándose en la puerta.

"Su/ Mi primo." Dijimos a la vez Raven y yo haciéndola levantar una ceja con interés y duda.

"No solemos coincidir en nada." Dije yo.

"Sobre todo porque es una rata asquerosa." Dijo Raven.

(Voz de Bella)

Ahora era cuando comenzaba a plantearme seriamente si había recibido toda la información que pedí; nadie me había dicho que había alguien llamado Alexander, o Claude, o Tipp, o Rocco o incluso Kat en la ciudad.

Cerré la puerta de la taquilla con demasiada fuerza, eso hizo que el resto de taquillas de ese bloque se retemblasen haciendo un sonido metálico característico y miré a los lados; perfecto, nadie a la vista para verme u oír el ruido.

Suspiré, debería controlarme un poco mejor de ahora adelante, sobre todo para poder continuar con mi faceta de chica normal, corriente y medio motera que tenía.

El no hacer amigos en el instituto no era un problema, nunca he tenido demasiados y no es algo que me moleste, la verdad; a veces es mejor estar solo.

"Bella." Me llaman tras de mí.

Con cuidado me giro para ver a un chico que parece de clase sin embargo... no, un compañero de clase de biología.

"Hey, veo que ya estás mejor." Me dice sonriendo suavemente.

"Sí, fue... me mareé un poco." Le dije. "A veces he tenido unos episodios de una enfermedad un poco rara de..."

"No digas más, tienes anemia." Me dijo.

"¿Eh?" Dije pensando que era la excusa perfecta puesto que tampoco iba tan desencaminado. "Vaya es... ¿cómo lo has sabido?"

"Tienes la cara un poco pálida, y pareces un poco débil." Me dijo. "¿Te hacen trasfusiones?"

"Sí." Asentí pensando que era una forma de llamarlo, 'trasfusiones'.

"Vaya, debe ser horrible." Me dijo cogiéndome los libros. "No, no te preocupes, tengo que pasar por delante de tu clase, no me cuesta nada ayudar, compañera 'científica'."

"¿Ahora ya no soy la motera, soy la 'científica'?" Le dije divertida de cómo eran los chicos de allí.

"Desde luego, también vamos juntos a matemáticas ¿sabes?" Me dijo. "No habíamos visto hacer las cuentas tan rápido a nadie fuera de Rob, Tipp y yo."

"Bueno, es... no me resulta fácil adaptarme a los sitios." Dije divertida siguiéndole un poco la corriente sin mentir del todo. "Como tengo una apariencia y una forma de ser... además, viajo mucho, y tengo que cambiar mucho de centro de estudios."

"Ah, debe de ser difícil." Dijo como apenándose. "Pero bueno, ahora estás aquí."

"Sí, al menos por un tiempo." Le dije.

"¿Tu padre o tu madre?" Me preguntó mientras llegábamos a la clase.

"¿Cómo?"

"Sí, que si es tu madre o tu padre el que se mueve tanto." Me dijo.

"Es... por un hombre." Le contesté.

Era lo único que se me había ocurrido, no podía decir la verdad, y lo de mentir sobre mi familia... como no me sacase de la manga una familia feliz difícilmente iba a poder enseñar a mi familia, a no ser que...

"¿Vives sola?" Me dijo.

"No, con un adulto." Afirmé. "Lo del hombre es por un pirado."

Siempre podría llamar a alguien para que viniese a hacerse pasar por mi familia. Llamaría a Luca, no solo me debía lealtad sino que también estaba a mi servicio, aunque él y su 'hermano' mayor podían hacerse pasar por mi familia si querían.

"Por cierto, es... aún no me has dicho tu nombre." Le dije sonriendo.

"Ben." Me dijo.

"Gracias por traerme los libros Ben." Le dije sonriendo y recogiéndolos.

Iba a haber sacado mi móvil para hacer una llamada pero por lo visto no podía estar sola 5 minutos seguidos.

"Te encontramos." Me dijo la voz de Claude a mis espaldas.

"¿No entras a clase?" Me preguntó Tipp. "Ahora sí que me he traído la libreta para que te pongas al día."

"Sí, claro." Dije volviendo a guardarme el aparato sin sacarlo apenas del bolsillo. Luca y Balthazar iban a tener que esperar.

(Voz de Claude)

Era raro, me pasé más de 3 cuartos de clase poniendo la oreja a lo que decían Bella y Tipp detrás de mí. Había algo en ella que no me cuadraba aún, pero parecía normal, demasiado normal para ser real.

Si te fijabas en la gente de allí eran todos o deportistas, o empollones, o hip hoperos, o de algún colectivo étnico, o bimbos, o animadoras, o bien bichos raros.

Todos tenían pandilla, todos salvo esta novata; sin embargo eso no parecía ser un impedimento para ella. No, ella estaba sola y no parecía ser un problema para ella.

Era empollona por las muestras de cerebro en la clase de matemáticas y otras clases, pero también era deportista, mala, pero deportista. No parecía interesada en nada de lo que pasaba en clase, de hecho, si no fuese porque la oía interactuar con Tipp, pensaría que no estaba o que dormía todas las clases.

"Pero a mí no me cuadra esto..." Oí que le susurraba a Tipp. "¿Cómo es posible que funcione ese trasto?"

"Se llama electrónica." Le dijo él susurrando. "Es un PDA, funciona con electricidad."

"Sí, pero no le veo el enchufe." Dijo ella. "¿Dónde se conecta si no tiene puerto de enchufe?"

"Es que no necesita enchufe." Le contestó Tipp. "Es como tener tu propio portátil en el bolsillo, solo tienes que ponerle el cable USB por aquí y conectarlo por este otro extremo a un puerto USB de ordenador, eso le recarga las pilas también."

"A mí estas tecnologías..." Dijo ella susurrando. "Luca es el que sabe de eso, a mí esto de tantos avances..."

Eso me hizo girarme un poco para mirarles con el rabillo del ojo.

"Pero tienes una moto." Le dijo Tipp.

"Sí, me encantan las motos." Dijo ella. "Si quieres te podría dar una vuelta."

(Voz de Bella)

"Pero tienes una moto." Me había dicho Tipp cuando le pregunté por una cosa que se llamaba PDA que llevaba siempre él en su bolsillo y que era un auténtico misterio para mí.

"Sí, me encantan las motos." Le dije. "Si quieres te podría dar una vuelta." Le ofrecí por ser cortés más bien.

"No soy mucho de ir en moto." Me dijo como excusa, casi sonando a excusa barata. "Pero igual con Rocco o Claude... incluso Kat."

"Vale, diles que vengan a verme un día." Me rendí. "Aunque claro, veo que a 'radio-macuto' no hará falta decírselo, pone la oreja sin ser invitado ¿no?"

"Me aburro en clase, vuestras charlas son más divertidas." Me dijo Claude sonriendo.

"Claude, deja de molestar a tus compañeros." Le dijo el profesor.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó con una sonrisa medio idiota.

"¿No puedes evitar poner la oreja a asuntos ajenos o qué?" Le dije con ironía.

"Bueno, bueno, habló la madre Teresa de Calcuta." Me dijo.

"Claude y Bella, al pasillo, ahora." Nos dijo el profesor. "Os acabáis de ganar una hora de castigo, cada uno."

Tan pronto como salimos de allí, le di un capón a Claude molesta porque acababa de retrasarme otro rato en mis planes antes de irme al baño de chicas donde seguro que tendría algo de privacidad.

(Voz de Claude)

Era raro, después de darme un golpe en plena nuca, la chica se había largado y aunque yo la había seguido intentando pararla para que me explicase, se había acabado perdiendo.

Sin embargo, me di cuenta de algo, seguí el rastro hasta llegar al baño de chicas; vale, entrar iba contra las normas, pero que yo viese, no había profesores allí para pillarme.

Me colé dentro y me puse a mirar bajo las puertas de los retretes.

"No... venga chicos, qué os cuesta venir... no, pago yo." Dijo ella.

¿Hablaba por teléfono?

"Ya... no, no, hay más... desde luego que no... no, puedo sola... me han preguntado por mi familia." La oí decir mientras me subía al retrete para espiarla mejor. "Haz caso a tu hermano, oye, te tengo que dejar... No, tengo que ir a otra clase... Ríete lo que quieras, pero es verdad."

Me puse a mirar, no estaba usando el retrete, estaba sentada en el sifón y con los pies en la tapa de retrete hablando por el móvil y con algo de plástico bien cerrado en el puño.

Entonces colgó el móvil y en menos de un segundo yo estaba en el suelo tras golpearme el móvil en plena sien.

"¿No te han enseñado a no espiar a las chicas?" Me dijo molesta quitándome el móvil de la mano de malas maneras para limpiarlo y guardárselo de nuevo en una bota que primero tuvo buen cuidado en apoyarme en el pecho antes de guardarse el móvil ahí.

"Eres una bestia." Le dije complacido de verla molesta conmigo.

"¿Qué has oído?" Me dijo.

"Todo." Afirmé.

Estuvo unos segundo en silencio y luego se rió quitándome la bota de donde estaba.

"No me importa nada que hayas oído lo que has oído." Me dijo divertida apartándose y yendo al espejo a retocarse.

"Entonces supongo que no te importará decirme con quién hablabas." Le dije decidido a tirar un poco más de la manta.

"Me parece que no es de tu incumbencia." Afirmó. "Pero te diré que era un familiar mío."

"Pensaba que no tenías familia, aparte de tus perros de presa." Afirmé con ironía.

"No puedo negarte que mis niños son como mis hijos." Dijo ella divertida apretando los labios y sonriendo complacida con el resultado antes de girarse a mí. "Pero aparte de ellos tengo más familia."

"¿En tu casa?" Dije divertido.

"De viaje, ya vendrán." Afirmó ella. "¿Acaso quieres conocer a mis hermanos mayores?" Me dijo con ironía.

De pronto le cambió el gesto y me metió de un empujón a un retrete entrando tras de mí y derribándome en el retrete poniéndose ella de espaldas a mí y tapándome la boca con una mano mientras me hacía el signo de silencio y oía abrirse la puerta.

Vale, esa tía era desesperante, pero debo admitir que era atractiva, en muchos sentidos.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" Preguntó la subdirectora llamando a la puerta.

"Ocupado." Contestó Bella entonces.

"¿Quién está dentro?" Preguntó la directora.

Entonces la chica hizo algo sorprendente, hizo un giro de ojos y entonces hizo el ruido de arcadas antes de obligarme a abrir las piernas sentado en el sifón, levantar la tapa del baño sin hacer ruido y arrodillarse para hacer como que vomitada echando escupitajos al agua del baño entre vomito y vomito fingidos.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Le preguntó la directora mientras yo levantaba una ceja con confusión y curiosidad.

"No... creo que la comida hoy me sentó mal..." Dijo ella medio lastimosa mientras me indicaba por gestos que me callase y me pusiese tras la puerta colgado de la pared con las manos.

"Abra, ahora mismo." Le dijo la señora mientras yo hacía fuerza para sujetarme en la pared y entonces ella abría la puerta medio aplastándome contra la pared y la puerta.

"Disculpe... es..." Dijo tirando de la cisterna.

"Santo cielo, debería ir a enfermería." Le dijo la subdirectora.

"Sí, creo que iré ahora mismo..." Dijo Bella suavemente.

Creo iba a pasar algo pero me volví a ver aplastado entre la pared y la puerta.

"¿Está segura que está bien?" Le dijo la señora con voz preocupada.

"Me he mareado..." Le dijo ella medio lastimosa y casi sin voz.

"Espere, la acompañaré." Le dijo la señora. "Venga, apóyese en mí."

Fue curioso, pero me di cuenta que ese último golpe debía haber sido ella apoyándose en la puerta como si se marease para salvarme el culo y que no me pillasen allí.

Otra cosa que debería agradecerle.

(Voz de Bella)

Toc, toc...

"¿Se puede?" Preguntó Claude entrando en la enfermería donde la enfermera me había pedido que estuviese tumbada un poco más tras comprobar que estaba más o menos normal salvo por mi pulso fingido que seguía saliéndome un poco raro y lento gracias al tic tac de mi reloj de bolsillo bien escondido contra el antebrazo para fingir el pulso en el cuello y los brazos.

"Señorito, creo que no debería estar aquí." Le dijo la enfermera.

"Disculpe, solo venía a visitar a una compañera." Dijo él con la misma sonrisa que todos los chicos de su especie y completos usaban para encandilar a sus pobres presas. "Me enteré de que estaba enferma y he venido a traerle las tareas y a ver cómo se encontraba."

Oí los pasos de la enfermera antes de que descorriese las cortinillas de mi cama donde yo seguí haciéndome la dormida puesto que no me apetecía mucho ver a Claude o que me volviese a tomar el pulso la enfermera.

"Parece que duerme." Dijo la señorea.

"¿Qué tenía?" Le preguntó Claude.

"Vino porque la subdirectora la encontró en los baños, vomitando." Dijo la enfermera. "Le he dado un jarabe y estoy esperando a ver si le pasa un poco... creo que tiene anemia además de tener el pulso un poco bajo."

Esa señora... ¿acaso planeaba darle todo mi historial médico a ese chico o qué?

"Si eres compañero suyo igual la viste en la comida." Le dijo ella. "¿Comió suficiente?"

"Suficiente... comió, aunque creo que no le sentó muy bien tampoco." Dijo Claude.

"Ahora tengo que salir un momento que tengo que ir a hacer unos papeles." Le dijo la enfermera. "¿Te importaría vigilar un poco? Serán solo unos minutos."

"Claro." Le dijo él con la misma sonrisa complaciente y preciosa de los de su especie y quitándose la chaqueta y tirando la mochila junto a mi cama. "Vaya tranquila, yo cuidaré un poco de la enferma."

Ese tío... dios, era exasperante. ¿Qué quería ahora?

Tan pronto se cerró la puerta pasaron solo un par de segundos antes de sentir su peso en el borde de la cama como si se hubiese sentado allí.

"Despierta, venga." Me dijo. "Los dos sabemos que no te pasa nada."

A ver... no, que le diesen. A ver si no contestándole se cansaba y se largaba.

"¿No quieres hacer caso?" Me dijo. "Pues entonces..."

Noté cómo se inclinaba un poco hacia mí y cuando sentí su aliento le tiré al suelo con un solo movimiento rápido.

"No te me vuelvas a acercar tanto." Le dije frunciendo las cejas.

"Tu culpa, al menos así consigo que reacciones." Me dijo divertido y levantándose.

"Está bien, dime que quieres y largo." Le dije rindiéndome.

"Venía a agradecerte lo del baño." Me dijo. "Por cierto, eres una buena actriz."

"De nada, pero no era por ti." Le dije decidiendo mentir, a medias. "No me gustaría ganarme otra hora de castigo porque me pillan en los servicios con un tío que encima no tiene ni el menor interés para mí." Otra mentira, a medias.

"De todas formas, gracias." Me dijo cogiéndome la mano. "Y me estaba preguntando..." Añadió mirando un cartel que había sobre la mesa de la enfermera y haciendo que me picase la curiosidad y mirase para comprobar que era solo uno de esos carteles-invitación a un baile escolar.

"¿El baile?" Le dije yo.

"¿Vas a ir?" Me dijo.

"Posiblemente, no." Le dije. "Desgraciadamente, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ir a una tontería así."

"Sheee... creo que en eso coincidimos." Me dijo. "De todas formas... si vas avísame, igual cambio de idea."

"En el Apocalipsis." Le contesté.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: CONSIGUIENDO UNA CITA.**

(Voz de Bella)

"Y otro menos..." Murmuré tras acabar con el otro tipo del grupo que me habían pedido que fuese a buscar. "Ahora a por el hijo pu... que se dedica a crear vampiros."

Mi tarea era encargarme de unos vampiros raros que habían aparecido hacía relativamente poco por allí; sin embargo, había alguien más 'gordo' tras esos actos, alguien que se dedicaba a crear vampiros por gusto o algo así.

Me gustaría saber por qué pero...

"A casa." Dije dando una palmada para mí misma y dando un salto que me hizo caer con elegancia al pavimento sobre mi moto y sonriendo arrancar y girar con fuerza el acelerador para salir zumbando de allí.

Llegar desde allí hasta mi 'casa' si es que podía llamarse así me costaba poco, y además, al día siguiente iba a tener que arreglar un poco la casa para la llegada, ya confirmada, de Luca y su hermano Balthazar.

Me volvieron a recibir mis 'niños' en la misma puerta y comprobé que había habido un ataque a alguien puesto que llevaban aún un trozo de tela en las fauces.

"Buenos chicos..." Les dije palmeándoles las cabezas con una sonrisa.

Fuese quien fuese el dueño de aquel trozo de tela seguramente no lo echase de menos o bien no se atreviese a volver por él; lo que estaba claro es que no se iban a chivar porque había unos carteles bien grandes y visibles de propiedad privada a 10, 20 y 50 metros a la redonda de la casa.

Me dejé caer sobre mi lecho y allí cerré los ojos un poco preparándome para descansar un poco antes de tener que volver a enfrentarme a aquel infierno que era la vida escolar.

(Voz de Raven)

"Ten cuidado ¿vale?" Me dijo Alexander saltando de mi ventana poco antes del amanecer, el tiempo justo para llegar a su casa sin problemas y ocultarse de la luz del nuevo día.

"¿Solo porque han muerto un puñado de tipos?" Le dije con ironía ocultando que me preocupaba que le fuese a pasar algo a él. "Nah..."

"Ya, pero... aún así..." Me dijo.

"Tendré cuidado, lo juro por mi colección de Hello Batty." Le dije levantando la mano seria y luego sonriendo.

Aún me lanzó un beso más antes de irse y yo cerré la ventana solo cuando se perdió de vista.

No tenía nada de lo que preocuparme ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, su casa tampoco estaba tan lejos en coche...

Me preocupaba un poco que le pasase nada, pero... bueno, en fin.

Aún tenía un par de horitas para descansar un poco antes de que Becky viniese a buscarme para ir a clase.

Suspiré y me abracé a la almohada pensando en qué pasaría si ese 'algo o alguien' que estaba atacando a aquellos tipos decidiese atacar también a mi Alexander.

Al fin y al cabo habían matado ya a varios tipos. ¿Y si era algo más que simples ajustes de cuentas o desapariciones como mencionaba la policía en el caso que salió por la tele en las noticias?

Estaba visto que hoy tampoco podría dormir...

"_Piensa en el baile, piensa en el baile.._." Pensé apretando con fuerza la almohada.

Sí, en el baile iba a poder ser muuuuuuuy feliz. Alexander había aceptado acompañarme pero solo tras el crepúsculo.

Iba a ir a nuestro primer baile de curso juntos... ¿era el cielo o no?

(Voz de Claude)

"Vaya, que sorpresa." Me dijo Raven cuando llegó a clase, pronto, para variar, y se sentó. "¿Has dormido aquí?"

"¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda un poco?" Le dije molesto puesto que no estaba ninguno de los chicos ya que Rocco y yo habíamos sufrido de nuevo el ataque de las bestias pardas de Bella cuando volvimos a intentar indagar en el edificio abandonado.

"¿Dónde has dejado a tus secuaces?" Me preguntó con ironía y acidez en su voz.

"¿Y tú a tu novio?" Le contesté. "Oh, claro que él no sale de día para no enseñar su cara pálida..."

Me hubiese gustado que me diese un golpe, eso hubiese sido definitivo para poder comenzar una pelea con ella, aunque fuese una chica; sin embargo, me dieron un golpe en la nuca.

"Deja en paz a las chicas." Me dijo Bella pasando de largo de mí.

Con ella quería hablar, solo que se sentó en su habitual sitio junto a Tipp y entre este y Rocco, ambos que no irían hoy debido al ataque de sus perros.

"Eh, Claude, déjala en paz." Me dijo Raven. "¿O será que el temido 'semihumano' se ha enamorado de la humana?" Añadió con ironía.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Le dije furioso.

"Eh, Claude y Raven, dejarlo ya o me cabrearé." Nos dijo Bella con la cabeza sobre sus brazos como si estuviese cansada. "Me va a estallar la cabeza..."

"Igual eso pasaría si apagases ese maldito pitido." Le dije.

"Lo haría, pero quien me lo regaló supo que lo tiraría contra algo y lo blidó." Afirmó sacando un mini-portatil que parecía haber recibido un golpe y medio congelado al tacto. "He intentado tirarlo por una ventana, remostarlo contra la pared... pero ni con esas se calla..."

"¡Pero qué bestia!" Le dijo Raven quitándomelo de las manos. "Con lo chulo que es... esto, tiene clave."

"_Eram quod es, eris quod sum_ (Yo era lo que tú eres, tú serás lo que yo soy)" Dijo ella con la cabeza aún entre los brazos.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Raven.

"Prueba con eso; _Eram quod es, eris quod sum._" Le dijo Bella mirándola antes de volver a poner su cara en los brazos.

"¿Acaso eso abrirá nada?" Le dije yo con ironía.

"No es la contraseña." Le dijo Raven

"_Amorea mortuus sum_. (Estoy muerto de amor)" Dijo Bella.

"Nada..." Dijo Raven de nuevo. "¿Seguro que es tuyo?"

"Sí, prueba con '_Volo pugnare quam amare_' (Prefiero pelear que amar)" Le dijo Bella.

"¿No es '_Volo amare quam pugnare_'(Prefiero amar que pelear)?" Le dije divertido de su giro mientras a Raven volvía a pitarle el cacharro.

"Eso es realmente... bochornoso." Dijo Bella sin moverse lo más mínimo.

"No funciona con ninguna." Dijo Raven.

"_Ama et qod vis fac __(Ama y haz lo que quieras)__"_ Dijo entonces Bella. "Y si es esa te aseguro que alguien va a perder un par de dientes de nuevo."

"¿Qué pasa?" Le dije. "¿Te gustan las lenguas muertas?"

"Tampoco es esta." Dijo Raven. "Lo siento, sin contraseña no podemos hacer nada..."

"Genial, volveré a intentar lo de tirarlo de una venta, solo que esta vez desde más alto..." Dijo ella volviendo a ponerse con la cabeza entre los brazos como durmiendo.

"Podría intentar con mi hermano 'Nerd-boy', pero... eso llevaría tiempo y si le pillan sería ilegal."

"Oh... qué valiente." Le dije entre dientes a Raven.

_"Ignavi coram morte quidem animam trahunt, audaces autem illam non saltem advertunt.__"_

Entonces oímos un tonillo de que se había conectado el aparato y Raven puso cara de victoria.

"¡Sí!" Dijo ella. "¿Qué significa?"

"Los cobardes agonizan ante la muerte, los valientes ni se enteran de ella._" Afirmó Bella cogiendo el aparato de nuevo para ponerse a toquetear teclas y luego cerrarlo. "_Es latín._"_ Nos dijo. "Esto... Raven ¿no?" Continuó para ella. "¿Te importa enseñarme a cambiar la contraseña, por favor_?_"

"Claro, es muy fácil." Le dijo ella.

"¿No sabes manejar un ordenador?" Le pregunté girándome para mirarla a punto de darle un golpe al aparato.

Divertida.

"No, esto es tecnología diabólica." Afirmó levantándolo para ir a dejarlo caer sobre la mesa solo que Raven lo paró antes de que lo estrellase.

"Si quieres te puedo enseñar." Me ofrecí.

"Gracias, prefiero que se ocupe Luca." Me dijo.

Ja, si creía que se iba a librar tan fácilmente de mí iba lista.

"Por cierto." Le dije mientras el profesor entraba en clase. "Hoy no vienen ni Tipp ni Rocco. ¿Qué tal si mueves tu mesa un poco y te sientas conmigo?"

"Antes volvería a pasar por un periodo de peste negra." Me dijo aburrida sin levantar la cabeza siquiera.

"¡Señorita Bella!" Le gritó el profesor asustándome incluso a mí solo que ella levantó la cabeza suavemente. "A mi clase no se viene a dormir."

"Disculpe, he pasado mala noche, me temo que aún no estoy totalmente recuperada de ayer." Le dijo ella.

"Es que se puso mala." Dijo una de las chicas, la amiga de Raven levantando la mano.

"¿Le han traído ya los libros?" Le dijo el profesor yendo ante ella.

"No." Dijo ella. "Los he pedido pero aún no me han llegado."

"Siéntese con el señor Steerling, pero no den guerra."

Punto, set y partido para Claude, pensé divertido mientras la veía tragarse sus palabras y arrastrar su mesa para ponerla paralela a la mía por lo que le puse mi libro entre ambos con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo era eso de la peste?" Le dije.

"No vale, me han obligado." Afirmó sentándose envarada en la silla y apoyando la cara en la mano mirando al libro aburrida.

La verdad es que era divertido verla casi cabeceando en clase sin que la pillasen; al parecer tenía un sexto sentido para evitar que la pillasen.

Y después de eso, tocó gimnasia.

"Señor Steerling, hoy tampoco se va a librar." Me dijo el profesor cogiéndome del pescuezo por detrás, por el cuello del chandal.

Así que una vez más... me tocó corretear en gimnasia; y una vez más, vi que Bella estaba observando desde las gradas, sentada con los pies en los asientos y con las gafas de sol puestas.

"Señorita Bella." Le dijo el profesor cuando acabamos de calentar con las vueltas al campo y paramos. "Baje aquí, hoy haremos entrenamientos de flexibilidad, así que..."

"Pero si no puedo hacer..." Intentó ella quejarse.

"Correr, ni grandes esfuerzos, ni natación." Dijo el profesor. "No dice nada de estar tumbado en el césped y estirar o ayudar a estirar a un compañero. Y a no ser que nadie quiera ser su compañero..."

Increíblemente, voluntarios no faltaron; me hizo gracia comprobar que aunque iba de macarra y no hablaba apenas con nadie, casi todos los chicos que aún no tenían una pareja fija quisieran 'echarle una mano' a aquella 'damisela en apuros'.

"Steerling, vaya con ella." Me dijo el profesor. "A ver si entre los dos os motiváis mutuamente un poco, que estoy hasta las narices de que intentéis escaquearos..." Añadió medio gruñendo entre dientes.

De nuevo no dijo nada, solo bajó de las gradas con saltitos suaves como dejándose caer en cada escalón y vino a mi lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Corriendo alrededor del campo, a mi señal nos agachamos y tocamos el suelo con la mano plana, seguimos corriendo. Señorita Bella, no puede hacer gimnasia con esa ropa, vaya a cambiarse."

"No tengo ropa de deporte." Afirmó ella.

"¿En serio?" Le dijo el profesor. "Pues a no ser que desee hacer deporte en ropa interior más le vale conseguir un par de shorts."

"Kat tiene un par en la taquilla." Le dije yo con una sonrisa de ironía.

"Cójalos y venga, deprisa." Le dijo el profesor.

(Voz de Bella)

Puñeteros pantalones de gimnasia... no podía entender por qué a las chicas les gustaban ese tipo de prendas, para llevar esto mejor no llevar nada, la verdad.

Odiaba toda aquella parafernalia que las chicas llevaban para hacer gimnasia, casi tanto como odiaba hacer aquellas tonterías que mandaban hacer en esa clase.

Cuando salí al campo de nuevo, la gente estaba ya por el césped, haciendo algo que no entendía del todo.

"Vale, ahora vaya con el señor Steerling." Me dijo el profesor dándome una palmada suave en la baja-espalda para hacerme ir con Claude que estaba tumbado en el césped como quien toma el sol en la playa.

Suspiré suavemente. ¿por qué con la cantidad de chicos que se habían ofrecido tenían que ponerme precisamente con él en todas las clases? Primero en el resto de clases porque Tipp había decidido no ir ese día, ahora hasta en gimnasia.

"Hombre, por fin." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Eran de tu talla?"

"No del todo." Afirmé intentando estirármelo un poco más en las piernas. "¿Emepezamos? No me gusta mucho esto, así que... cuanto antes comencemos antes acabaremos."

"Claro." Me dijo sonriendo divertido. "Las damas primero."

"Entonces tú te tumbas y yo hago como que empujo." Le dije colocándome junto a sus piernas.

La verdad es que los ejercicios eran sencillos, ayudar a hacer las flexiones y los ejercicios más profundos, forzar su flexibilidad.

Una oportunidad perfecta para comprobar su flexibilidad.

Por regla general, los puros solían ser ágiles, es decir: fuertes, rápidos, resistentes y desde luego, flexibles.

"Hey, nena." Me dijo. "¿Intentas romperme?"

"Lo siento." Le dije aflojando un poco.

Era flexible, no podía negarlo, sin embargo, no tanto como un puro; era demasiado humano...

Sonreí al comprobarlo.

"Oye, vamos a cambiar." Me dijo después de un buen rato haciendo ese ejercicio compuesto de 3 ejercicios de flexibilidad diferentes.

"Vale." Le dije. "Aunque preferiría pasar sin hacer esto..."

"Ja, ja." Me dijo con ironía. "De eso nada, venga, me toca torturarte."

Pues como pensase que me iba a torturar con un puñado de ejercicios tontos...

Sonreí con ironía soltandole la pierna que calló a plomo y me tumbe estirando el pelo con una sonrisa.

(Voz de Claude)

Era perfecto, no pensé al decirle a Bella lo de los pantalones de gimnasia de Kat que le fuesen a quedar como lo hacían. A Kat le quedaban anchos en las piernas, pero a Bella en el culo le quedaban bien ajustados pero sin quedar mal y en las piernas le quedaban un poco más flojos.

De en pie ya le quedaban bien, con que cuando se tumbó lista para pasar por la sesión de estiramientos que yo acababa de sufrir... ¡grrrr!

Vale, era una tía, pero... yo no estoy ciego, si algo tiene buena vista es normal que intente aprovecharme ¿no?

"Vale, piernas arriba..." Le dije tocándole los tobillos.

Tobillos toneados, como los muslos y el resto de pierna y brazos visibles con esos mini-shorts y la camiseta de tirantes anchos.

"Va, un poco más arriba." Le dije con ironía.

"Prefiero no forzar demasiado." Me dijo con la misma ironía.

"Venga... vaga." Le dije poniéndome de pie y tumbándome un poco hacia sus piernas como nos había dicho el profesor.

Jo, las vistas desde allí eran mejores aún. Evidentemente, lo de su torso era increíble, no sé cómo era posible que no nos hubiésemos dado cuenta antes solo porque llevase ropa amplia siempre. Vale, no era enorme, pero... casi, casi. Desde luego, sí debía ser el más grande de la clase, tras una animadora del curso de a lado.

El abdomen estaba plano, o eso creo, porque cuando fui a estirar la mano para comprobarlo, empujó un poco repeliendo mi fuerza.

"No te pases, chaval." Me dijo con ironía.

"Quería comprobar si hacías abdominales como las animadoras." Le dije divertido de su respuesta.

"¿Y no podías preguntar?" Me dijo volviendo a ceder con las piernas un poco para seguir entrenando.

"¿Los haces o no?" Le pregunté para seguir fingiendo.

"A veces." Asintió. "¿Pues, acaso quieres unirte a mis entrenamientos?"

"No, pero me parece genial." Le dije divertido y decidido a picarla un poco. "Tienes que cuidarte un poco para el baile."

"¿Otra vez con el maldito baile?" Me dijo. "Pensaba que había quedado claro que no iba a ir."

"Soy cabezota, y además, a todas las chicas les preocupa estar muy guapas para el baile." Le dije.

"Ya, pues que bien." Me dijo.

"¿No me digas que tú eres una de esas chicas que fingen que no les importa el baile porque no tienen con quién ir?" Le dije pinchando un poco. "¿De las que dicen que tienen cosas que hacer pero en realidad se quedarán en su cuarto llorando y deseando ser como las otras?"

A todo esto creo que teníamos varios pares de orejas puestos en nuestra charla aunque éramos el par de 'raritos' de la clase de gimnasia.

"Ja." Me dijo antes de ponerse a reírse de verdad. "Me parece que eres un poco pesado, chaval." Me dijo cuando paró de reírse. "Si no voy es porque no me apetece y porque de verdad tengo cosas que hacer. Además, tampoco me apetecía ir contigo ¿sabes? Podría conseguir todas las invitaciones que quisiese."

"Ya... claro..." le dije con ironía dejándole claro que no me lo creía. "Y voy y me lo creo."

"¿Qué?" Me dijo con ironía. "Reconócelo, yo podría ir del brazo de quien quisiera. De todas formas, si me pasase podría pasarme con un par de tipos mucho más guapos que tú."

"Seguro que sí." Le dije divertido al verla mentir tanto. "Y seguro que son en tus sueños."

"¿Si me planto allí con un par de tíos buenos me dejarás en paz?" Me dijo sonriendo con ironía.

"Nah, pero te dejaré en paz al menos una semana." Le dije. "Y si yo gano, tú..."

¿Qué podría mandarle que fuese suficientemente penoso y humillante?

"Si yo gano tú tendrás que ser mi esclava durante una semana." Le dije divertido ante la idea que acababa de ocurrírseme y que incluía que me llevase mis cosas a todos lados, sin separarse de mí y... ¿por qué no? Un vestuario que diese risa, de sirvienta o algo.

De pronto, su piernas bajaron hasta tocar con las puntas de los dedos del pie el suelo a los lados de su cabeza haciéndome caer sobre ellos.

"Hecho." Me susurró antes de empujar hacia arriba y tirarme de culo antes de sentarse con una sonrisa irónica y de diversión en la cara mientras se frotaba la mejilla con el dorso del brazo y oía a algunos riéndose de mi batacazo.

"¿Todo bien, Sterling, Bella?" Nos dijo el profesor viniendo a nuestro lado.

"Sí." Le dije.

"Perfectamente." Contestó ella.

(Voz de Bella)

Era divertido, acababa de hacer una apuesta de ganancia segura para mí con aquella rata mestiza de Claude.

Yo iba del brazo de dos tíos buenos al baile, al que no pretendía ir puesto que tenía cosas que hacer y que ahora tendría que dejar aparcadas para el día siguiente, y él me dejaría en paz al menos durante una semana.

Era un trato más o menos justo, yo sabía que ganaría, estaba totalmente segura. Esta misma tarde llegaban Luca, Balthazar y su primo, así que... ganancia segura.

Sin embargo, por algún motivo, muy dentro de mí, algo me decía que no acababa de convencerme el trato.

"Bah... debería haberle sacado más tiempo..." Me dije a mí misma volviendo a abrocharme el cinturón tras tirar los pantalones de gimnasia a la taquilla de su dueña y cerrándola con fuerza.

"Hey, Bella." Me dijo Raven cuando salí de los vestidores individuales con mi mochila al hombro. "Gran actuación, me he divertido mucho viendo cómo le ponías los puntos sobre las 'ies' a Claude."

"Es un chaval un poco... cansino." Le dije ajustándome las correas sobre el hombro. "No hace más que importunarme."

"¿No crées que igual es un poco... arriesgado?" Me dijo Becky preocupada. "Es... el trato es injusto."

"¿Por qué?" Le dije sonriendo con ironía. "Yo no voy a perder."

"Ya, pero... eres nueva, no conoces a casi nadie aún." Me dijo el novio de esta.

"Os conozco a Tipp, Rocco, Claude... a ti, a Brian el de ciencias... oh, y a ese tal Trevor. Claro que antes que salir con ese idiota o con Claude me cortaría un dedo." Dije pensativa.

"Ya, y yo voy a ir con Becky y Brian... bueno, no es por insultar pero es un 'nerd', nadie lo consideraría como un posible candidato." Me dijo él.

"A no ser que te gusten los nerd, claro." Dijo Raven. "Así que..."

"Ah, pero no hay problema." Les dije divertida y sonriendo mientras íbamos a la entrada y viendo algo interesante.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" Me dijo Becky alterada. "¡El baile es mañana mismo!"

"Exacto." Afirmé sonriendo y viendo cómo había un grupito de chicas rodeando a los recién llegados. "Tiempo más que suficiente para ir de compras, comprar ropa, adecentarnos y poner a punto un coche para venir al baile." Afirmé. "Y sin perderme ni una sola clase para prepararlo."

"¡¿Y tu pareja?!" Me dijo Raven con los ojos como platos. "¡No puedes venir sin nadie!"

"Como ya he dicho, voy a venir con un caballero apuesto de cada brazo; un tío bueno, un macizo que diríais vosotras."

"¿Y de dónde vas a sacarlo con tan poco tiempo?" Me dijo Matt.

Como respuesta solo señalé al frete con una sonrisa divertida.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: BAILES ESCOLARES.**

(Voz de Raven)

"Vaya... veo que los males nunca vienen solos." Dije cuando me senté al día siguiente en clase y vi que de la cuadrilla de Claude estaban todos de nuevo por allí, aunque Rocco y Tipp parecían un poco... en malas condiciones.

"Pasa de nosotros." Me dijo Claude tirándome una bola de papel mientras parecía hablar de algo con los otros.

"¿No me digas que tienes problemas para encontrar pareja para hoy?" Le dije decidida a pincharle puesto que sabía lo de su apuesta con Bella y ahora ya no tenía dudas de quién iba a ganar.

"¿Qué sabrás tú?" Me dijo. "¿O acaso estás sugiriéndome que te invite?" Añadió con ironía.

"Como si tu fueses a ir con alguien como ella." Dijo Rocco.

"Cállate." Le cortó Claude secamente.

"Yo ya tengo pareja." Le dije hinchándome orgullosa y haciéndoles reír. "Alexander va a venir."

"Ya, claro seguro." Me dijeron riéndose aún.

(Voz de Claude)

"Yo ya tengo pareja." Nos dijo Raven orgullosa, eso nos hizo reír. "Alexander va a venir."

"Ya, claro seguro." Le dijimos sin poder parar de reírnos.

"Venga ya, no mientas." Le dije yo. "Todos sabemos que tú queridísimos 'Alexander' no saldrá de su mansión hasta que sea de noche."

"Pues no sé qué hablas." Me dijo poniéndose en plan digno. "Por qué he oído por ahí que intentaste liar a Bella para que fuese contigo y te ha dado calabazas, y vas a tener que dejarla en paz un rato."

"¿Qué has oído?" Le dije molesto puesto que parecía saber más de lo que debía y desde luego algo más que nosotros.

"Te jorobas, no pienso decirte nada." Me dijo sacando la lengua.

Entonces me levanté y apoyé las manos con las palmas abiertas en su mesa furioso mientras Tipp levantaba una mano como para decirme algo pero sin hacerlo.

"Tú sabes algo, así que ya estás soltándolo o te juro que no podrás dormir segura en lo que te queda de vida." Le dije.

"Que no te metas con las damas." Me dijo Bella apareciendo como siempre tras de mí y tras sacudirme un capón en plena nuca para seguir y sentarse en su sitio junto a Tipp. "Vaya, que bien que hayas vuelto." La oí decirle sonriendo un poco. "¿Ya estáis mejor los tres?"

"Raven, tú y yo ya hablaremos luego." Le dije amenazándola con un dedo.

"Acéptalo, pasa de ti." Me dijo Raven con ironía por lo que no me reprimí y le derribé la mochila al pasar junto a ella desperdigando lo que había dentro, lo que me valió que cuando fui a sentarme mi silla se retiró, misteriosamente, hacia atrás dándome yo un costalazo curioso y haciendo reír entre dientes o aguantándose la risa a casi todos de clase que estaban ya por allí.

(Voz de Bella)

"Así que vas a ir al baile." Me dijo Tipp mientras estábamos compartiendo los libros puesto que los míos se retrasaban al llegar.

"Sí, vuestro amiguito Claude y yo tenemos una apuesta pendiente." Le dije divertida. "Pero la va a perder."

"¿Y eso?" Me dijo. "¿De qué iba la apuesta?"

"¿No os lo ha dicho aún?" Le pregunté sorprendida de que no hubiese ido corriendo a contárselo a ellos. "Se apostó que me dejaría en paz unas semanas si yo iba al baile con un acompañante digno."

"¿Y ya tienes acompañante?" Me dijo.

"Sí." Dije sonriendo. "Y créeme, no me hizo falta sudar para conseguirlo, me bastó una simple llamadita y sugerir que iría sola para que me saliesen aspirantes. Ahora solo me falta comprarme el vestido, y me lo comprará mi acompañante."

"Ya, y voy yo y me creo que te van a acompañar al baile." Me dijo Rocco.

"Eh, 'sin-ce', vuelve a tu rincón." Le dije.

"¿Qué me has llamado?" Me dijo.

"Sin-ce." Le dije. "Oh, perdona, que no lo has pillado, significa sin cerebro." Afirmé sonriendo complacida por mi ingenio que obviamente a él le faltaba y dejándole rabioso por lo que rompió su lapicero.

"Parece que te hace ilusión ir al baile." Me dijo Tipp obviamente intentando sonsacarme.

"Pues no, pero con tal de marcarme un tanto ante el chulo ese, cualquier cosa." Le dije.

"O sea, que no te gustan los bailes." Me dijo.

"¿Bromeas?" Dije. "Los bailes de instituto son una pérdida de tiempo ideada con el único fin de que las chicas compitan por un estúpido trozo de plástico y por ver quién es más superficial, el ruido es horrible y eso por no decir que los tíos que suelen ir suelen tener la absurda idea de que cuando acabe el baile podrán cobrarse en especies por esa tortura."

"Vaya análisis." Me dijo Tipp casi sonriendo. "Móvil." Afirmó cuando me comenzó a vibrar la mochila.

Lo apagué de una patada que supongo que le volaría algo.

"Ya está." Afirmé. "Apagado."

"Oye, tú no sabes usar los aparatos eléctricos ¿me equivoco?" Me dijo. "El otro día mi PDA y hoy tu móvil."

"Es que me tienen manía." Le dije.

"Ey, Bella." Me dijo Claude mientras copiábamos de la pizarra unos ejercicios. "¿Qué tal tu portátil?" Me preguntó con ironía. "¿Sigue vivo o ya has conseguido sacarle todas las tripas tirándolo contra el suelo desde un piso más alto que antes?"

"Sí, sigue vivo." Le dije recordando la bronca que me había metido Luca al ver los arañazos que se le habían hecho al blindaje y la bronca que le había metido yo por dejarme ese cacharro infernal sabiendo que yo no sabía conectarlo. "Ya le he cambiado la contraseña de acceso y tengo a alguien que se ocupe de cogerme los mensajes."

"Seguro que es alguno de tus perros." Me dijo con ironía.

Lo de perros, perros… no eran, pero podría decirse que sí que era como una mascota; lo que yo le mandase iba a misa, punto.

"No veas las ganas que tengo de hacerte tragar tus palabras esta noche…" Le dije divertida y mordazmente.

El resto de clase lo pasé tranquila, haciendo mis deberes con Tipp compartiendo sus libros conmigo, hasta la hora de la comida que fui a la entrada a ver a Balthazar que iba a reunirse conmigo a esa hora.

"¿Molesto?" Me preguntó suavemente con una percha en la mano.

"Tú nunca molestas Balthazar." Le dije. "Eso sí, es la hora de la comida, como habrás podido comprobar." Afirmé cogiendo la fiambrera que me había traído y mostrándosela.

"Sigo sin entender por qué come morcilla en vez de…" Me inquirió mientras yo me metía un trozo de esta en la boca y la paladeaba.

"Sería un poco cantoso ¿no crees?" Le dije cerrando de nuevo la tapa. "Espero que tu hermano me haya traído lo que le pedí."

"Me temo que la lata de hoy la he perdido por el camino." Me dijo. "Uno de tus perros mordió la bolsa y debió arrancarlo por el agujero."

"Mis pobrecitos niños…" Dije comprobando la percha que me había traído. "Es perfecto, como siempre. ¿Lo has escogido tú?"

"No, Louie." Me dijo. "Es… me temo que yo no hubiese sabido escoger con acierto."

"Vale, todos sabemos que la sociedad y sus cambios no nos pillan igual a todos." Le dije haciéndole una caricia en el rostro. "¿Sigue en pie lo de esta tarde?"

"Desde luego." Me dijo. "A las 8 ¿no?"

"Exacto." Le dije sonriendo. "Espero que no me defraudéis ¿eh?" Le dije bromeando.

"Desde luego, señorita." Me dijo sonriendo.

(Voz de Claude)

"No lo entiendo." Dije mientras me acababa de adecentar un poco para el baile con Tipp intentando volver a hacerme el nudo de la corbata. "¿Por qué sigue empeñada en hacer esto cuando es evidente que no va a poder venir con nadie?"

"No te desesperes." Me dijo Kat mascando un chicle mientras se acababa de repeinar un poco más. "Es imposible que haya encontrado acompañante con tan poco tiempo."

"Claude, ¿quieres hacer el favor de no tocarte la corbata?" Me dijo Tipp. "No hago más que hacértela y te la deshaces."

"¿Cómo quieres que me esté quieto cuando esa creída no hace más que tirarse pegotes y presumir?" Le dije molesto.

Aunque Kat tenía razón, era imposible que hubiese encontrado a nadie que quisiera ir al baile en apenas un día.

"Vale." Dije respirando hondo para calmarme. "Calmémonos, Kat tiene razón. Sí, eso es. Vendrá sola y tendrá que tragarse sus palabras, eso es."

"Lo que no entiendo es por qué te importa tanto esa estúpida." Me dijo Rocco mientras se ponía la chaqueta. "Es una creída, estúpida y descerebrada."

"Solo dices eso porque te ha marcado un tanto al día desde que la conoces." Le dijo Kat volviéndose a nosotros. "Lo cual no es tanto honor."

"Claude, aunque solo haya un 0'01 por ciento de posibilidades de que haya conseguido una pareja para el baile… creo que no deberías menospreciarla." Me dijo Tipp suavemente. "Parecía muy segura en clase."

"Se estaba tirando un farol." Dije.

"Entonces no sé de qué te preocupas." Me dijo Kat pasándome un corsage (es una especie de ramillete que el chico regala a la chica en el baile de curso y que se supone es igual para él que lleva una flor en un bolsillo y para ella que lleva 2 o 3 en el corsage a la muñeca). "Cuando la veas que ha ido sin nadie no se te olvide dárselo." Me dijo poniéndose ella uno igual a las flores que llevábamos nosotros en el bolsillo del pecho.

"Estoy deseando ver su cara cuando aparezca sola y tenga que cumplir con su parte del trato." Le dije guardándomelo en el bolsillo de la americana con una sonrisa. "Pienso tenerla con los libros tras de mí, y le obligaré a llamarme amo Claude, eso le enseñará a no ser tan chula. Y ahora… al baile."

El camino era fácil, fuimos a pie, tampoco es que estuviésemos tan lejos del insti, claro.

Allí nos encontramos que el gimnasio cubierto se había convertido en un escenario perfecto para las parejas que se movían al ritmo de una música un poco movida y actual, claro que las lentas solían ir después.

Sonreí al ver que Bella no estaba allí.

"Seguro que no ha encontrado a nadie y por eso no se ha atrevido a venir." Dije divertido.

"Ojalá le haya salido algo en la cara y esté tan horrible que no se atreva a venir." Dijo Rocco cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa irónica y divertida mirando a un lado.

La que sí había llegado era 'Raveñata', y… sorpresa, sorpresa, quien iba de su brazo era ni más ni menos que Alexander que nos miraron con cara de sorpresa y entonces Raven le susurró algo a él sonriendo divertida y él me miró con cara más confundida aún para luego sonreír.

"Vaya, vaya, mira quién ha salido de su agujero." Le dije.

"Claude…" Me saludó.

"¿Qué pasa Claude?" Me dijo Raven con ironía. "No me digas que estabas esperando a alguien."

"Decidí pasarme por aquí, no eres la única que busca diversión ¿sabes?" Le dije.

"Yo solo quería venir con Alexander." Me dijo. "Aunque ver cómo te humillan públicamente también es un buen aliciente."

"Nadie va a humillar a nadie." Le dije con ironía. "Salvo tu novio, que dudo que sepa bailar nada que no sea clásico."

"Ya, bueno…" Dijo Alexander. "Raven sabe bailar."

"Vamos, Alexander." Le dijo Raven tirando de su brazo. "Oh, Claude, será un placer ver cómo te humillan, no dudes que estaré en primera fila para verlo."

Esa tía era…¡dios, era desesperante!

Suspiré para evitar darle a nada ni nadie.

"Será mejor que vayamos a sentarnos por ahí." Dije.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Me dijeron en general.

AL f inal conseguimos encontrar unos asientos, justo en un rincón, donde ver a aquellos adolescentes bailando y ligando, pasándoselo bien.

"Esto..." Le dijo una de las chicas bimbo de por allí a Rocco. "Hola, me llamo Kathy."

"¿Hum?" Dijo él.

"Es... te he visto correr y jugando al rugby eres... guaaaaaoooo." Le dijo la chica.

"Gracias, supongo." Dijo él.

"Rocco, que la saques a bailar." Le dije yo dándole una patada con el talón de sentados. "Kathy ¿no? Me temo que vas a tener que ser más directa con él, a Rocco no sirve de nada ir con indirectas porque no las pilla."

"Ah, esto... ¿quieres bailar?" Le dijo Rocco.

"¡Sí!" Dijo la chica cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él para llevárselo casi volando a la zona donde la gente se movía por parejas como si fuesen zombies.

Fue cuestión de unos minutos más y solo quedábamos Tipp y yo, a Kat se la había llevado un chico con una sonrisa de esas de anuncio a bailar un par de canciones. Con un poco de suerte, ambos podrían conseguir algo de sangre esa misma noche, y eso... ¡eso me ponía furioso! ¿Por qué yo no podía conseguirlo también?

Justo en ese momento fue cuando oímos que se armaba una buena, pero no por un lío, era más bien... sorpresa, admiración, algo curioso.

"¿Habéis visto?" Oí decir a una chica.

"¿Quién es?" Dijo otra.

"¡Que guapos!" Dijeron unas chicas.

"¡Que envidia!" Decían otras.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Murmuré molesto porque hasta algunos que bailaban se habían quedado mirando a la entrada que se había abierto.

"Esto... Claude, creo que subestimamos los encantos de las chicas..." Me dijo Tipp.

Entonces fue cuando me levanté con curiosidad y me encaramé a la silla para intentar ver qué era lo que llamaba tanto la atención; creo que es la primera vez que por poco me caigo al perder el equilibrio por la impresión.

Allí estaba lo que parecía una aparición divina, un auténtico angel negro, con un precioso vestido que no parecía ser muy caro pero que en la portadora quedaba como si fuese recién salido de una de las pasarelas de algun sitio, con la espalda al aire y un escote extra pronunciado pero sin mostrar nada, el pelo recogido en un peinado que le dejaba lo de arriba liso y atado en la nuca y el resto callendo con gracia por atrás y sobre un hombro.

"Bella..." Murmuré sorprendido de verla y tan radiante.

Sin embargo, de pronto algo llamó más mi atención que su aspecto, y era que iba con un chico rubio vestido impecablemente aunque casi como cualquiera del baile y un moreno vestido como si fuese a una boda.

"Creo que has perdido, Claude." Me susurró Tipp.

Ella parecía agarrarse con fuerza y el chico rubio le tenía bien cogida por el brazo, sonriendo pero como si intentase evitar que se largase.

"Aún no." Le contesté con una sonrisa. "El trato era que venía acompañada, pero a gusto."

A mí la verdad es que me parecía más bien que el rubio la estaba reteniendo como si ella no quisiera estar allí.

Sin embargo, al segundo tuve que arrepentirme, porque en cuanto me vio sonrió y se cogió bien del brazo del rubio para hacerme una reverencia de cortesía y saludo con la cabeza, como queriérndome pincharme más aún y yo se la devolví la sonrisa de ironía.

Era raro, no sé por qué pero de pronto me molestaba aquello. Aunque no sé qué me molestaba más, si el perder la apuesta o el que precísamente hubiese ido del brazo de 2 tipos.

(Voz de Raven)

Fue sorprendente, estar allí bailando, con Alexander, entre toda aquella gente, entre los compañeros y compañeras que me habían considerado rara por ser yo misma... todo era perfecto, hasta que de pronto, chocamos contra alguien y Alexander se quedó congelado.

"Perdón." Nos dijeron la pareja con la que habíamos chocado.

"¡Bella, al final has venido!" Le dije sonriendo y encantada de que hubiese llegado ya.

"Ya ves, al final conseguí convencerles." Me dijo sonriendo y mirando a Alexander que me estaba sujetando con suavidad.

"Oh, deja que te presente… ¡a Alexander, mi novio!" Le dije. "¿A que mola?"

"Es…" Dijo confusa para de pronto sonreír de forma un poco rara entre irónica y francamente, casi rayando a maternalmente. "Vaya, es cierto, mola."

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le dijo Alexander.

"¿Os conocíais ya?" Les dije. "Alexander ¿conoces a Bella?"

"¿Intentar ganar una apuesta con alguien?" Le dijo Bella a Alexander antes de contestarme a mí. "Me temo que Alexander y yo hemos coincidido… en otro sitio, antes."

"¿Qué apuesta?" Le preguntó Alexander.

"Oh, Claude me estaba agobiando un poco." Dijo señalándole por encima del hombro y haciéndome notar que nos miraba, al rubio con ella y a nosotros. "Así que apostamos a que si venía del brazo de alguien guapo me dejaría en paz un tiempo, una semana, creo." Afirmó sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos bajo el pecho. "Por lo que tengo entendido sois… ¿primos?"

"Sí." Asintió Alexander.

Entonces ella hizo algo, le dio la mano y tiró para acercarse a su oreja como que no quiere la cosa como si se hubiese tropezado.

"¡Oye!" Le dije yo.

"Lo siento, pero no te preocupes, no me interesa Alexander." Me dijo. "Puestos a elegir, me quedo con Luca o con su hermano."

Cierto, había hablado de que dos hermanos eran… ayudantes suyos.

"¿Estos son los famosos Luca y su hermano Bal…?" le dije. "¿Balta… Balza…?"

"Balthazar, pero no es él." Me dijo cogiendo la mano del moreno de pelo largo que había llegado a ella. "Este es Louie."

"Oh, vaya lo…" Comencé. "¿Louie?"

"Exacto." Me dijo ella sonriendo mientras él hacía una especie de reverencia que parecía sacada de otro tiempo. "Lou… esto…"

"Lo siento, mis modales." Dijo levantándose y carraspeando.

"Raven, será mejor que vayamos a por… ¿cómo dijiste que era?" Me dijo Alexander mostrándome un vaso casi vacío de ponche.

"Ponche, pero pensaba que no tomabas ponche." Le dije.

"Me apetece probarlo." Me dijo.

"Luca." Le dijo Bella al rubio. "Aquel, aquel y aquel. Acompaña a la señorita, por favor."

"Está bien." Dijo el rubio tras una serie de miradas de confusión por su parte y decisión de ella a él.

"Y cuidado con los acompañantes del lapa." Le dijo ella. "Un tipo musculoso, una chica mona y el chico de apariencia de empollón, aunque este último dudo que te haga nada, no parece muy peligroso."

"De acuerdo." Dijo él.

"¿Qué pasa?" Les dije yo.

"Nada, me apetece un poco de ponche." Dijo Bella sonriendome. "Luca es un cielo y me lo va a traer ¿verdad?"

"Desde luego." Dijo él. "¿Vamos? Me temo que no sé dónde sacar ese… ponche."

La verdad es que era guapo, no como Alexander pero… el problema es que al parecer este sí se lo tenía creído, a juzgar por las sonrisas cuando las chicas se le quedaban mirando.

"Vaya… no parecen tan preocupantes…" Murmuró mientras yo servía un vaso de ponche.

"¿Cómo?" Le dije.

"Los tipos esos." Me dijo. "Miran pero no parecen atreverse a acercarse." Afirmó señalando a Trevor.

(Voz de Alexander)

"¿Por qué has venido?" Le pregunté a Bella mientras Balthazar y Louie le flanqueaban cuando nos movimos a un asiento.

"Me parece que alguien no ha estado siendo cuidadoso últimamente." Me dijo.

"No había razones para que vinieses." Le dije. "Nosotros podíamos."

"Ya lo he visto." Me contestó. "Hay 4 'semis' campando libremente por aquí, han estado buscando lo que no debían, te han estado a punto de matar, has tenido que destruir algo muy valioso para los nuestros. ¿Aún sigues defendiendo que podríais haberlo hecho solos?. ¿Un vampiro jugando con una niña mortal a ser superhéroes?"

Vale, estaba metiendo el dedo en la llaga, sin embargo…

"No te acerques a Raven." Le dije. "Ella no sabe lo que eres."

"Y espero que siga así mucho tiempo." Me dijo. "Me cae bien, no quisiera tener que hacerla… desaparecer, no sé si me entiendes."

"No te atrevas a tocarle un pelo." Le advertí.

"Creo que nadie pretende hacerle nada a la chica." Me dijo Louie. "Al menos de momento, y mientras no sepa nada de la identidad de Bella no tienes nada que temer."

"Raven es muy lista y cabezota." Les dije intentando disculpar si llegase a encontrar algo sobre la verdad. "Acabará por darse cuenta."

"Entonces igual tomaríamos medidas." Me dijo. "Pero de momento, que una compañera de clase de pronto desapareciese sería algo… aún más cantoso que la concentración de tipos problemáticos por aquí." Me dijo. "Así que a no ser que sea una amenaza, o que decida abrir la boquita o cualquier cosa… por ahora está segura, sí."

"Isabella…" Le dijo Louie. "Creo que deberías suavizar un poco tus…"

"Lo siento, Louie; es que sabes que soy directa." Le dijo ella cogiéndole la mano con cuidado. "Ruego me dispenses, Alexander, me temo que soy bastante… directa, no pretendía amenazar, solo informar."

"Ah, por fin algo que sé bailar." Le dijo Alexander cuando comenzó a sonar algo parecido a un vals y ofreciéndole la mano. "¿Me concedes este baile, Isabella?"

"Desde luego." Le dijo ella tomando su mano con suavidad. "Espero volver a vernos pronto, Alexander. Saluda a Raven de mi parte y trasmítele mis más sinceros deseos de que tenga una velada amena."

"De acuerdo." Le dije.

Era curioso, por su forma de hablar diría que era de al menos alguna década más que yo, sin embargo, su apariencia seguía siendo la de una adolescente.

Reparé en que Claude y su secuaz Tipp parecían no perderse movimiento de la pareja que ahora compartían baile en la pista donde las parejas se habían apartado para dejar solo a las parejas firmes.

"Bueno, al menos esto sé bailarlo." Murmuré disponiéndome a buscar a Raven para pedirle el baile.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7: CELOS.**

(Voz de Raven)

El paraíso…

Estar en brazos de Alexander, mientras me guiaba en la pista de baile al son de lo que yo hubiese dicho que era un baile moñas y casi de la edad prehistórica era el paraíso.

Supongo que vernos bailar era algo curioso, porque yo nunca he sabido cómo bailar eso y en cambio, en sus brazos, parecía hasta una princesa de 'Battynieves y los 7 gotiquillos' o de 'Goticienta'.

Él me sonreía.

Siempre me ha encantado su sonrisa, era perfecto, o lo hubiera sido de no haberme dado cuenta de pronto de que la gente nos miraba por lo que me puse como un tomate.

Entonces Alexander me sonrió de nuevo antes de inclinarse hacia mí.

¡Por fin, un beso sin ser interrumpidos por nadie!

"No te preocupes, no nos miran solo a nosotros." Me susurró al oído.

Y otra vez más, no era un beso.

Entonces miré un momento a los lados, antes éramos pocos en la pista de baile, pero es que ahora éramos solo el rubio con una 'bimbo', Bella con el chico moreno que había ido con ella del otro brazo, Alexander y yo.

"Vaya, qué…" Murmuré sorprendida. "Son… parecen perfectos… uno de esos muñequitos de tarta de boda, pero mezclados con esos muñequitos de joyero que se mueven de una forma… ¡brrr! Son realmente siniestros…"

Eso le hizo sonreír de nuevo y me acarició un segundo la cara.

"No te preocupes, mientras estés conmigo nada podrá hacerte daño…" Me susurró de nuevo.

Suspiré extasiada, mi perfecto y encantador príncipe de la noche…

Un momento, alguien nos miraba y esta vez no me refería a tooooodo el mundo; me fijé de reojo, era el grupo de Claude quien nos miraba.

"Tu primo nos mira." Le susurré a Alexander.

"Me temo que no es a nosotros." Me dijo tras echar una ojeada disimulada. "Mira a otra pareja."

(Voz de Claude)

¡¿Sería posible?!. ¡Una idiota y chula tía me había ganado, a mí!

No podía creérmelo. Era… ¡imposible!

"Claude, creo que ese par que están con Bella no son precisamente… bueno, son bastante perfectos." Me dijo Tipp.

"Deberías rendirte." Me dijo Rocco. "Me parece…"

"Rocco ¿qué habíamos quedado de ti?" Le dije molesto y cobrándomelo en él.

"Que tú piensas y yo actuó." Dijo.

"Exacto, tú no piensas." Le dije. "Maldita mujer… se va a salir con la suya…"

No, de eso nada, no iba a permitirlo.

Me levanté y me estiré un poco la ropa.

"¿Y ahora a dónde vas?" Me dijo Tipp.

"Voy a hacerle perder la apuesta." Afirmé. "Kat, me gustaría que me echases una mano. Tipp, tú también vas a tener que echar una mano."

"¿Y yo?" Me dijo Rocco.

"¡Hum!" Dije viendo a un tercer tipo que parecía hacer juego con las ropas de los otros dos chicos y Bella.

(Voz de Bella)

"Hacía tiempo que no bailábamos este baile." Me dijo Louie suavemente mientras entre las tres parejas que quedábamos allí compuestas por Luca y una chica Bimbo, Raven y Alexander, y Louie y yo. "Y aún así parece que se te sigue dando genial, como siempre."

"Es difícil olvidar las costumbres de críos." Dije suavemente y sonriendo.

"Me sorprende que hayas decidido venir aquí." Me dijo haciéndome hacer un giro en el aire de acuerdo con la vuelta del vals. "Estar rodeada de este tipo de gente no es tu estilo."

"Ya, pero el irme por ahí tampoco lo es." Le dije. "Y al menos aquí puedo recoger información, esas descerebradas rubias son desquiciantes pero también pueden darme buenas noticias ¿sabes?"

Fue curioso, pero entonces la música acabó y tras hacerle una reverencia a Louie que me contestó mientras comenzaba otro son más movido.

"¡Muy bien, cambio de parejas!" Dijo el Dj de la fiesta.

Entonces alguien le tocó a Louie en el hombro.

"Disculpa, cambio de pareja." Le dijo Claude.

"Es…" Dijo Louie.

"Gracias." Dijo Claude poniendo a una chica guapa en brazos de Louie y cogiéndome la mano.

Miré a Luca, había previsto algo así por lo que si tocaba cambiar de pareja podría bailar con Luca las más movidas y con su hermano Balthazar las lentas; sin embargo, a Balthazar no se le veía y a Luca…

"Kat…" Murmuré viéndole caerse la baba con aquella chica junto a él bailando casi hasta provocadoramente.

"Te dije que no podrías escapar de mí, Bella." Me dijo Claude sonriéndome.

"Dijiste que si yo venía del brazo de dos chicos apuestos me dejarías en paz un tiempo, era una apuesta ¿recuerdas?" Le contesté yo.

"Sí, llevas razón." Me dijo. "Pero… yo no veo que tus acompañantes te estén haciendo caso." Añadió con una sonrisa irónica y pícara que me divirtió por dentro.

"Estás haciendo trampas." Le dije. "Has alejado a todos mis acompañantes con malos trucos. ¿O pensabas que soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta que Kat está bailando con Luca, tú has apartado a Louie de mí y apostaría a que hasta el idiota de Rocco está haciendo un papel distrayendo a Balthazar?"

"Muy aguda." Me dijo divertido haciéndome hacer una especie de paso de tango y caer en sus brazos que me pararon a milímetros del suelo para levantarme de nuevo. "Creo que debería decirte que yo nunca pierdo."

"Yo tampoco." Afirmé con ironía.

La verdad es que era un tío exasperante, chulo, malcriado, caprichoso, tramposo, ruin… pero aún así, había algo en él que resultaba atractivo, intrigante.

Parecía saber lo que realmente quería, y como yo, hacía cualquier cosa por conseguirlo, la única diferencia es que yo hacía el bien y él lo que le daba la gana. Mis trucos y trampas solían ser eclipsados o perdonados porque eran por una buena causa.

"Algún día acabarán por cortarte esa cabeza de serpiente que tienes." Le dije.

"Entonces supongo que primero tendrán que minarte esa estúpida chulería que tú tienes ¿no crees?" Me contestó.

Eso me hizo sonreír con ironía y diversión. Ese cabeza chorlito no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo.

"Di lo que quieras, pero he ganado." Le dije. "Así que te toca dejarme en paz una temporada."

"Una semana." Me dijo con ironía. "Y después no podrás seguir huyendo."

"Eres un poco canso, chaval." Dije divertida de su seguridad y lo convencido que sonaba de que al fina acabaría cayendo en su trampa.

"Sí, pero como dicen por ahí... el que la sigue la consigue." Me contestó sonriendo. "Y a mí me da que nos vamos a llevar muuuuuy bien."

Eso me hizo reír mientras Luca conseguía librarse de Kat y venía a nuestro lado.

"Cambio de parejas, listo." Le dijo pasándole a Kat y cogiéndome a mí.

Mientras bailábamos los dos, no pude evitar sonreír.

"¿Te ha molestado mucho?" Me preguntó Luca guiándome un poco por la pista.

"Nah, es un poco canso, pero me encanta charlar con él cuando llevo las de ganar." Afirmé sonriéndole y viendo la reacción de Claude por el rabillo del ojo. "Y esta vez me tiene que dejar en paz como una semanita o así."

"O sea, que para eso nos querías." Me dijo. "Para ganar una estúpida apuesta con un niñato."

"Ese niñato parece ser Claude, un Sterling." Le dije.

"¿En serio?" Me dijo mirándole con una sonrisa diabólica en la cara.

"Por amor de dios... Claude no es su abuelo." Le dije haciéndole un giro de ojos. "Eh, nada de tocarle aún. Primero vamos a investigarles más."

"¿Por qué tantas atenciones con esos tíos?" Me dijo. "Claude y sus secuaces no son más que pringados."

"Ya, pero... no sé, Tipp me parece un poco diferente a lo que esperaba." Afirmé. "No sé, igual nos equivocábamos con nuestras hipótesis."

"¿Qué puede ser diferente?" Me preguntó haciéndome girar en sus brazos. "Son solo un grupo de niñatos punks que causan problemas y no hay más."

"Luca, déjame a mí decidir si hay más o no hay más." Le dije seria.

"Lo siento." Me dijo volviendo a su sumisión. "No pretendía meterme en tu trabajo. Solo pretendía ayudar."

"Lo sé, pero esta vez... me gustaría poder evaluar todos los factores." Le dije. "Creo que hay algo más oculto que lo que nos dijeron. Quiero saber qué es."

"Como quieras..." Me dijo mirando a un lado antes de volver a mirarme con firmeza. "Pero que sepas que el tiempo corre, si te retrasas comenzarán a preguntarse si estás haciendo el trabajo que se te mandó, y..."

"Lo sé." Le corté. "No te preocupes, haré mi trabajo; pero primer quiero saberlo todo."

"Como quieras." Me dijo.

(Voz de Claude)

"Dios... va a ser una semana muuuuy laaaaaarga..." Dije frotándome la cara cuando vi cómo al final Bella acababa bailando una canción lenta con el rubio y otra con el moreno y cómo todos decían que el moreno y ella parecían la pareja perfecta.

Debía reconocer que me había ganado la apuesta, había ido del brazo de dos chicos que a todas las chicas les parecían atractivos y ella y el moreno joven hacían una gran pareja.

"Me parece que has vuelto a perder, Claude." Me dijo Kat.

"Me parece que como no dejéis de repetirlo la vamos a tener." Les dije.

Que aceptase que había perdido no quería decir que me gustase; estaba furioso, estaba que rabiaba, deseaba ir allí y arrancarles los pelos uno a uno a aquel par, al chulo rubio y al moreno de anuncio de chico perfecto.

Un momento, aquello no era normal, quiero decir... ¿estar tan cabreado porque un tipo estaba bailando con una chica que aunque me parecía mona e interesante me parecía una chula de campeonato? No, definitivamente no era normal.

"Vamonos." Dije cuando comprobé que faltaba la pareja de Bella y su moreno acompañante.

"¿Ahora que la fiesta está en lo mejor?" Me dijo Rocco.

"Sí, ahora." Les dije.

"Tsk... tenía oportunidad de haber pillado a un descerebrado para cenar." Se quejó Kat con cara indolente como siempre.

"Haced lo que os dé la gana." Les dije. "Yo me voy a casa."

Si había ido allí esa noche era porque no esperaba que Bella encontrase pareja y para reírme de su orgullo, pero ahora se había acabado, ella había ganado. Había ido acompañada de 3 tipos, uno demasiado mayor parecía más bien su carabina y los otros dos eran bastante perfecto.

"Claude, si no te importa... a mí también me gustaría quedarme un rato más." Me dijo Tipp. "Estoy a punto de encontrar la forma de darle un poco de vidilla a esto."

"Como queráis." Les dije disponiéndome a irme.

Había pensado que al menos él sí que me acompañaría, lo de los bailes no era lo suyo tampoco, lo que me extrañaba era que Rocco se quisiera quedar cuando era evidente que no se había comido una rosca en toda la noche.

Mientras recorría el camino a la salida pude apreciar algo más, allí, en el parking había un coche bastante lujoso o al menos moderno, de los que no se veían por las calles de esa ciudad; moderno, a la última, con luces bajo el vehículo...

Entonces una sombra de mano apareció en la ventanilla y desapareció segundos después. Había alguien dentro.

Antes de darme cuenta me encontré a unos pasos de aquel coche y mirando a ver qué pasaba dentro y me quedé de piedra al ver a Bella sobre el moreno a horcajadas y con la cara enterrada en su curva del cuello como besándose.

Entonces me retiré un poco abochornado cuando vi que ella levantaba los ojos y le daba un par de besos al cuello del chico moreno antes de que él hiciese algo que parecía ser olerle el cuello y luego sacar la lengua.

Había sido un segundo solo, me había pillado por sorpresa y me escondí tras unos arbustos.

"¿Ocurre algo Isabella?" Le oí decir a él cuando ella abrió la puerta y sacó la cabeza como buscándome solo que yo estaba oculto tras el muro del camino al gimnasio.

"Nada, juraría que había visto a alguien espiándonos." Dijo ella. "Debo haberme confundido."

"¿Vienes y acabamos?" Le dijo el moreno.

"Sí." Asintió ella antes de meterse dentro del coche y cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Suspiré más aliviado cuando vi que no me había visto.

Entonces vi que alguien más salía corriendo de allí.

"¿Raven?" Murmuré confuso.

¿Rave-ñata había estado espiando también? Aquello sí que era raro.

De todas formas, de qué habíamos sido testigos.

¿Estaba Bella dándose el lote con ese moreno en un coche?

Era... vale que parecía una de las chicas duras del instituto aunque era nueva, pero... de ahí a enrollarse con alguien en un coche, a lo bestia... no sé, francamente no me parecía su estilo, la verdad.

De pronto oí algo más, se volvió a abrir la puerta del coche.

"Jo tíos, montáis una fiesterita y no avisáis." Les dijo el rubio.

¿Cuándo había llegado aquel tipo allí? No le había oído ni acercarse siquiera.

"Señorita, debería comportarse un poco." Le dijo el que parecía más mayor de los tres suavemente. "Si alguien les hubiese visto..."

"Lo siento, no podía aguantar más." Dijo ella.

"Bueno... mejor eso que no otra persona..." Dijo él. "Ahora si nos abrís un hueco..."

"De eso nada, hermanito, conduzco yo." Le dijo el rubio. "Esta preciosidad está hecha para correr, no para llevarnos a paso de carga."

"A cada cual lo suyo, Balthazar." Le dijo Bella suspirando y bajando para meterse en los asientos de atrás. "Reconoce que Luca es el de las tecnologías y tú el del resto."

"Me temo que la conducción de Luca deja mucho que desear." Les dijo el otro moreno suavemente. "Me gustaría conservar mi cabeza donde está, encima de mis hombros."

"Tranquilo, por aquí no hay más como yo." Dijo ella.

Un momento... ¿más como ella?. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Les oí cerrar las puertas del coche y entonces este salió disparado del aparcamiento haciendo chirriar las ruedas en el pavimento antes de oírsele zumbar por las puertas de salida a la carretera general.

Esperé apenas un par de segundos antes de levantarme de mi escondite y palmearme el trasero para limpiarlo del polvo del suelo.

¿A qué se referían con todo aquello?

(Voz de Raven)

"¡Te lo juro!" Le dije a Alexander sorprendida de lo que acababa de presenciar. "¡Estaban en un coche, haciéndolo!"

"Tranquila Raven." Me dijo él sudando un poco. "Seguro que no es lo que piensas."

"¡Pero si solo les faltaba estar desnudos!" Le dije.

"Ya, pero seguro que no es lo que piensas." Afirmó. "Créeme, podría ser más cosas."

"¿Qué más podría ser?" Le pregunté.

"¿Un boca a boca?" Me dijo como si fuese lo primero que se le había ocurrido.

"Ejem..." Dije mostrándole que eso no era siquiera una opción.

"Vamos, se supone que deberíamos estar disfrutando del baile en vez de preocupándonos de lo que hace otra gente..." Me dijo suavemente cogiéndome suavemente por la barbilla.

Ploc.

"Lo siento." Dijo Kat sonriendo con ironía mientras bailaba con uno de los chicos del club de fútbol de Trevor.

"Seguro que lo ha hecho a posta." Murmuré por lo bajo lanzándole miradas de odio.

"Vamos, vamos." Me dijo Alexander como intentando poner paz. "¿Y si vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí? Tú y yo solos. ¿Qué te parece?"

Desde luego él sí sabía cómo hacerme feliz. Sonriendo le di la mano y le dejé guiarme de nuevo fuera, solo que en cuanto salimos por las puertas no pude evitar mirar al lugar donde antes había estado aquel coche tan bonito donde había visto a Bella montándoselo con su acompañante moreno y joven.

Vacío, era como si no hubiese estado allí o se hubiese volatilizado.

Lo que sí pudimos ver fue a Claude en el tejado del polideportivo, encaramado al poste del centro que era bastante alto, el punto más alto allí.

"¿Qué narices hace ese pirado ahí arriba?" Dije viéndole quieto y con los brazos cruzados mirando al horizonte.

"Parece que está buscando algo." Me dijo Alexander mirando en la misma dirección mientras me ofrecía asiento en un banquito del camino.

Estuvo mirando hasta que le vimos y nos miró fijamente antes de bajar derrapando, colgarse del borde y dejarse caer para trastabillar.

"Y yo que pensaba que los vampiros erais perfectos..." Murmuré para Alexander.

"Los puros más o menos, pero los semi como Claude..." Me contestó. "Me pregunto qué estaba buscando."

"¿Quieres que le coja por banda y se lo saque?" Le pregunté haciendo un gesto de puñetazo.

"No." Me dijo medio abochornado bajándome el puño. "Será mejor no hacer nada hasta que no de un paso adelante."

¿Y ese miedo? No entendía a qué venía ahora esa precaución.

Bueno, mejor dejar eso para mañana, por ahora estaba con él y estábamos en la gloria; y allí seguimos hasta que la gente comenzó a salir para irse lo que nos dijo que había acabado ya el tiempo.

"Será mejor que te lleve a casa." Me dijo Alexander cuando vimos salir a su primo y sus compinches.

(Voz de Claude)

"¿A qué viene tanta fijación por volver a ese sitio?" Me dijo Tripa mientras montábamos en el descapotable que yo conducía y lo arrancaba.

"Os digo que ahí hay algo raro." Afirmé. "Y pienso descubrir por qué los perros esos están siempre allí y por qué he visto que el coche de esos tíos se paraba allí cerca."

"Pues no cuentes conmigo." Me dijo Kat. "Ni con ellos, bastante hemos tenido con el ataque de esos bichos dos veces."

"Claude, en serio, no merece la pena." Dijo Tipp. "Arriesgarse a que nos muerdan otra vez esos bichos... nos han dejado baldados ya una vez, y la otra porque llegó su dueña antes y los paró antes de que nos hiciesen mucho daño."

"Reconócelo, te han ganado, otra vez." Dijo Rocco.

Apenas le di tiempo a reaccionar, le calcé un puñetazo que lo derribó en el asiento.

"¡Sois unos cobardes, si no queréis venir perfecto!" Les dije furioso. "¡Iré solo!. ¡Pienso descubrirla, yo solo!"

Al final les había dejado en mi camino, me daba igual que estuviesen cerca o lejos de nuestra residencia, me habían cuestionado, y cuando regresase a casa, Rocco se iba a enterar.

Al final aparqué el coche cerca de los terrenos del edificio que parecía una escuela a medio derrumbar. Si de verdad estaban los bichos esos por allí, no me interesaba para nada que me pillasen allí, eso sí, dejé todo listo para largarme si me atacaban; pero por si acaso...

"Esto me servirá..." Murmuré cogiendo una barra de acero del suelo que debía haber pertenecido a una vaya una vez.

Si me atacaban de nuevo esos chuchos se iban a ir calentitos al infierno.

Oí sus aullidos, sin embargo, no aparecieron; o al menos no de primeras como las otras veces.

De pronto uno saltó sobre mí y me derribó, me lo aparté como pude y le di un golpe en el costado; se calló pero se levantó al segundo.

"Joder, este puñetero bicho es duro." Dije volviendo a darle un golpe que volvió a no hacerle nada.

Entonces me decidí a hacerlo por las malas, si ese chucho quería morir yo no iba a dejarle con las ganas, preparé mis manos y el primer tajazo fue inmediato; en pleno lomo, hasta se le veía el omoplato.

Cayó al suelo pero volvió a levantarse; entonces le hice un tajo en pleno pecho. Esto seguro que sí que le mataba.

Lo tiré a un lado, ahora era cuando no iba a poder levantarse, sin embargo...

"Grrrrr..." Rugió el bicho incorporándose de nuevo.

"¡Ya vale!" Gritó una voz que me sonaba y apareciendo el chico rubio allí para coger al perro. "Pobre Lucius... Pero mira qué te han hecho..."

"¿Qué querías que hiciese, dejar que me matase?" Le dije. "De todas formas, que haces tú aquí."

"Eh, a ti no te hablo." Me dijo apuntándome con el dedo. "Joder... cómo sangra el pobre..."

"No te jode, tenía que matarlo antes de que me matase él a mí." Le dije fijándome en los rasguños que tenía. "Y encima me ha hecho daño..."

"Largo." Me dijo el rubio cogiendo al perro en brazos de espaldas a mí. "Como te encuentre otra vez por aquí, la próxima vez en vez de a Lucius vendré yo mismo. Y a mí no vas a poder tocarme como a él."

"Al menos déjame curarme." Le dije. "¡Eh!"

Siguió andando sin prestarme siquiera atención.

"¡Oye, al menos dime por dónde se sale!" Le grité. "Maldito rubio descerebrado..." Murmuré pensando que no me oiría. "No entiendo cómo Bella pudo ir con él al baile."

"Aléjate de Bella y los suyos o te aseguro que ni Bella ni nadie podrá salvarte de nosotros." Me avisó sin mirarme siquiera antes de seguir andando.

(Voz de Bella)

"Lou, ocúpate de Lucius, por favor." Le dije desde las cortinas cerrándolas tras ver a Claude desistiendo y largándose.

"Señorita, este sitio..." Me dijo Balthazar.

"Lo sé, lo sé." Dije. "Ya había pensado en ello... mañana mismo cambiaremos de localización. Eso sí, vais a tener que trabajar, eso nos dará algo de dinero..."

"Sigo pensando que deberías dejarme ir a matar a ese pringado." Me dijo Luca. "Es exactamente lo que pensábamos, una rata, rastrera, tramposa..."

"Ya, pero matarle atraería la atención hacia este sitio, y eso tampoco nos conviene." Le dije.

"Estás ablandándote." Me dijo para llevarse un capón de su hermano.

"Tú limítate a ocuparte del fogón, otra vez vuelve a estar mal." Le dijo Balthazar.

"¿En qué has pensado?" Me dijo Louie.

"Ya lo veréis." Les dije cogiendo mi 'antiestrés' y moviéndola de mano a mano. "De momento creo que dejaré la decoración en vuestras manos, eso sí, la distribución debe ser esta." Les dije dándoles un plano de obra. "Como veréis es sencilla y bastante normal. Lo de los permisos os lo dejo a vosotros, yo tengo clases de 9 a 5."

"Tranquila, nosotros nos ocuparemos." Dijo Louie.

"Si mi hermano nos ayuda podremos tenerlo listo en una semana o así, contando con que según pone en el contrato dejaron la infraestructura puesta."

"Sí, pero... me gustaría que pusieseis unas cámaras en varios puntos." Les dije. "Aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí. No quisiera que quedaran ángulos muertos, eso sí, que no se vean."

"¿Y a dónde irán conectadas esas cámaras?" Me dijo Luca.

"Aquí." Les dije. "Este será mi cuarto, los otros podéis repartíroslos como queráis."

"¿Querrás mantener la decoración usual de tu cuarto?" Me dijo Balthazar.

"Sí, por favor." Le dije.

Era un plan que llevaba ya unos días madurando, mudarme a algún sitio legalmente en vez de vivir en aquella escuela abandonada. Desde luego, me llevaría algunas cosas de ese edificio que en algún momento alguien dejó allí.

El problema era que o faltaba al colegio o dejaba lo de la mudanza y acondicionamiento del nuevo local al resto; y conociendo a los tres... No, mientras Luca se encargase de lo técnico, Balthazar de acondicionar todo y limpiar y Louie de mi cuarto y la sala VIP negra todo iría bien.

Sí, todo iría bien, ellos eran de confianza.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8: MISTERIOS.**

(Voz de Raven)

"Tarde de nuevo señorita Madison." Me dijo el profesor cuando entré tarde a clase de nuevo intentando esconderme.

Curiosamente, esta vez no todo estaba igual; me quedé pasmada al ver que Claude tenía la mano izquierda dócilmente en el estómago.

Cuando le vi que tenía una venda que le iba al cuello estuve tentada de reírme, pero me dio una patada a la silla.

"¿Qué tal anoche?" Le dije. "¿Tu pareja imaginaria te dio una paliza?"

De nuevo una patada, esta vez más fuerte que estuvo a punto de doblar la pata.

"Cierra la bocaza, Raven." Me gruñó susurrando.

Era raro, estaba incluso demasiado cabreado para él. Me preguntaba de verdad qué le había pasado.

¿Acaso anoche le había pasado algo raro?

Entonces me giré a mirar el sitio vacío de Bella, me preguntaba qué le había pasado a ella, desde que llegó no había llegado nunca tarde.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

"Perdón." Dijo moviendo un papel.

"Déjelo ahí y siéntese." Le dijo la profesora.

¡¿Yo llegaba tarde y me echaban la bronca y ella llegaba aún más tarde y se iba de rositas?!

La vi avanzar hasta su puesto junto a Tipp y entre él y Rocco. Se sentó en silencio y sacó sus cosas con el mismo silencio y sigilo que se había movido todo el rato.

Entonces enterró la cara entre sus brazos y vi que Tipp se inclinaba un poco hacia ella para decirle algo y que ella le contestase algo.

"A ver esa última fila..." Les dijo el profesor para que ambos se incorporasen y guardasen silencio disculpándose.

Allí había algo raro, pero raro de verdad; hasta que me golpeó una bolita de papel en la nuca con suavidad y me calló entre las manos por lo que miré atrás y comprobé que no habían sido ninguno de los amiguitos de Claude porque Kat se limaba las uñas, y Rocco y Claude estaba mirándome con curiosidad. Si lo hubiesen escrito ellos estarían riéndose por su puntería. Y Tipp estaba, debatiendo algo con Bella.

"Para Raven" Ponía con letra pulcra y rizada como letra gótica. "¿Tienes prácticas de laboratorio? Necesito apuntes."

No conocía aquella letra, así que me giré para comprobar a quién pertenecía. Los únicos que estaban como para acertarme un tiro por detrás y que no parecían con curiosidad por la nota eran Tipp, Kat y Bella. Me preguntaba de quién sería la nota, porque era evidente que ninguno de los dos primeros se dirigiría a mí con esos términos y Bella... bueno, tampoco había tanta confianza.

Bah, lo dejaría pasar.

Entonces volvió a golpearme otra nota, en el hombro y acabó en mi mano de la goma justo en el hueco que hacían mis dedos sujetándola.

"¿Y bien?" Decía la nota.

Aquello era ya pasarse.

Me giré y miré enfadada al grupito.

"No, no voy a prácticas de biología." Dije molesta. "Y ya lo sabíais, idiotas."

"Raven Madison." Me dijo el profesor. "Acaba de ganarse un castigo."

"Lo siento Raven, no pretendía molestarte." Me susurró Bella tras llegar en cuclillas a mi mesa para cogerme el sacapuntas.

¡¿Bella?!. ¡¿Había sido ella la de las notas?!

(Voz de Claude)

"¿Así que la nueva va a venir a clase de laboratorio?" Le dije a Tipp.

"Eso parece." Me contestó. "Me preguntó por los apuntes, pero le dije que yo a esa hora estoy en informática."

"No la veo en esas clases." Dije para sonreír. "Pero si va a venir..."

"A ver qué haces ahora." Me dijo Kat. "¿No te bastó anoche con lo del perro?"

"Pues no, y me extraña que no lo recogiese ella sino el rubio ese que..." Dije.

"Claude, yo que tú tenía cuidado." Me dijo Tipp. "Por mucho que sea una chica y todo eso creo que deberías cumplir lo que le dijiste y dejarla en paz."

"¿Qué me va a hacer, arañarme?" Les dije.

"Nah, arañar no va conmigo." Dijo una voz suavemente. "Prefiero más los golpes directos. Como las chicas de verdad."

Bella. Intentando abrir su taquilla sin éxito al parecer.

"Kat es una chica de verdad." Dijo Rocco burlándose de Bella mientras parábamos. "No pega y no se porta como una..."

"Las chicas de verdad se protegen solas." Dijo Bella moviendo la manilla con fuerza.

"No me digas que necesitas ayuda con esa taquilla." Le dije con ironía.

"No." Afirmó dándole una patada a su taquilla que se desbloqueó al instante porque se cargó las bisagras saltándole los tornillos de giro. "Oh, qué originales... pegada con cola..." Afirmó mirándolo y cerrando con fuerza tras coger lo que necesitaba.

"Y luego me dices a mí." Le dijo Rocco riéndose. "Te has cargado la puerta, anormal."

"No." Dijo ella dándole un golpe que desabolló la puerta y poniendo de nuevo los tornillos de las bisagras cerrando la puerta. "Solo la he desguazado un segundo, como nueva." Afirmó antes de darnos la espalda para irse de allí dejándonos pasmados.

"No me jodas..." Dijo Trevor desde el pasillo que cortaba. "Maldita bruja... no sé cómo lo hace pero no consigo pillarla."

"Eh, la próxima vez inténtalo con algo más efectivo." Le dije yo mientras Rocco le gruñía.

Un momento, ahora que caía iba a ser sencillo seguir pinchando a esa chica sin faltar a mi promesa.

"Esto... chicos, ir yendo... yo tengo una cosa que hablar con Trevor..." Les dije al resto con ironía.

(Voz de Raven)

"Vale, hecho." Oí decir a Trevor. "No va a ser mucho problema tenerla vigilada. Tampoco es que sea un monstruo."

"Eh, pero tampoco te pases." Oí decir a Claude. "A juzgar por cómo se ha tomado tus bromas juraría que no le afectan."

"Ya, pero acabaré por pillarla, y seguro que al final consigo asustarla." Dijo seguro de sí mismo.

Horror, mis peores archienemigos juntos en a saber qué.

"Ya verás." Le dijo Claude dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda sin hacerle mucho daño. "Al final hemos de ser buenos amigos y todo."

"Sí, sí... pero no te acostumbres." Le dijo Trevor. "No me interesa que me vean por ahí con vosotros, tengo una imagen que mantener."

Como si él tuviese algo que mantener.

En ese preciso momento fue cuando Trevor decidió doblar la esquina y me pillo de pleno con la oreja puesta.

"¿Ahora te interesa lo que hablo?" Me dijo con ironía. "No me digas que me estabas espiando para intentar hacerte la encontradiza conmigo."

"En tus sueños." Le dije para darme la vuelta.

Un momento, necesitaba sonsacarle sobre sus planes con Claude.

"Trevor, verás, ahora que lo dices... sí que hay algo que quería hablar contigo." Le dije girándome con un dedo en los labios pensativa. "¿Qué es lo que os traéis Claude y tú entre manos?"

"A ti te lo voy a decir, friki." Me dijo riéndose divertido antes de darme la espalda.

"Te juro que cualquier día te patearé ese trasero." Le grité amenazándole como pude.

A él y a Claude; sin embargo, había algo más que sorprenderme ese día, y fue en la clase de educación física.

"Vale, pruebas físicas." Dijo el profesor en la pista de atletismo. "Chicas a un lado, chicos al otro. Bella, baja de las gradas, que no haces la prueba de resistencia pero te quiero ver haciendo el resto."

"Perfecto, el final perfecto para las clases de la mañana." Dije mientras Bella parecía muerta en las gradas y el profesor volvía a llamarle con menos calma que antes.

"Al menos parece que hay alguien que lo va a pasar peor que tú." Me dijo Matt junto a Becky apuntando a las gradas donde Bella parecía estar teniendo una discusión con el profesor antes de que este le obligase a bajar de las gradas.

"Pero está exenta ¿no?" Les dije.

"Eso dicen." Dijo una de las chicas. "Aunque para tener esa línea seguro que deporte hace."

"Si dice que no hace deporte es que no lo hace." Les dijo Becky.

"Es que aquí parece que lo único que sabemos hacer es criticar." Dije yo con ironía mientras estirábamos un poco. "¡Bella, aquí!" La llamé.

La verdad es que parecía cansada, o al menos sí molesta; vino rascándose la nuca hasta nosotros.

"¿Sabéis quién inventó esto de las pruebas físicas?" Me preguntó.

"Supongo que alguien hace mucho tiempo." Le dije.

"Tsk, lastima... quería haber ido a matarle." Dijo suavemente. "O al menos a darle una paliza por idiota."

Vale, iba de macarra pero era divertida.

(Voz de Bella)

"Eo, novata." Me llamó Trevor mientras nos preparábamos en la línea para hacer salto de altura y el de longitud.

Suspiré, estaba un poco hasta las narices de ese tío y sus amiguitos.

"A ver si saltamos más que antes." Me dijo.

"Trevor, tú saltarás un montón ¿no?" Le dijo Raven. "No, como eres un sapo..."

"Cállate friki." Le dijo él.

"Bella, tu turno." Me dijo el profesor.

Me dediqué a trotar recorriendo la misma distancia que alguien que andase un poco rápido y cuando llegué a la marca ni salté, caí de pie a un metro y medio de la marca.

"Metro y medio, sigue siendo poco." Me dijo el profesor.

"Le dije que no sirvo para el deporte." Afirmé.

"Está bien, altura." Dijo el profesor. "Bella, tú primero, que seguro que te toca repetir."

Ni contesté, no pensaba esforzarme en hacer esas chuminadas y revelarme yo sola.

Cuando me tocó saltar, ni me esforcé y acabé tirando la barra.

"¡No!" Dijo el profesor. "Vuelve a intentarlo."

Lo hice y volví a hacerlo mal aposta.

"Vuelve a la fila y lo vuelves a hacer luego, a ver si saltas más." Me dijo.

"Vaya, cualquiera diría que te dejaban exenta de esta clase por matada." Me dijo una chica.

Pasé de ella como hacía siempre que se metían conmigo y me puse en la fila de nuevo. Todas lo hicieron mucho mejor que yo.

"Vaya eres..." Dijo Raven. "Jo, por tu forma física con esa ropa yo hubiese jurado que eras mejor."

"Ya ves, en el anterior colegio me echaron del equipo por matada." Le dije. "Por eso me mandaron aquí de una patada." Afirmé haciéndole primero aguantar la risa con su amiga Becky y luego reírse las dos.

Una chica se torció el tobillo y se calló y por tanto el profesor nos pidió que siguiésemos haciendo las pruebas dejando a un par de asignados para anotar los resultados mientras él se iba a enfermería a llevar a la chica.

Fue entonces cuando, de pronto, sentí un golpe en el costado que me hizo caer al suelo fingiendo y vi a Trevor.

"Lo siento." Me dijo.

"Mira por donde vas, idiota." Le dije.

Fue justo entonces, en ese segundo cuando me di cuenta que tenía en su mano el collar de mi antepasada con el orbe lleno de líquido granate en la mano.

Debería haber pensado lo que hacía, no debería haber perdido los nervios, pero me levanté de un solo salto mientras él entendía que me había hecho rabiar y salía corriendo para escapar de mí.

Me puse a perseguirle.

(Voz de Raven)

¿Alguna vez habéis tenido la impresión de estar viendo algo que debe ser imposible? Bueno, pues evidentemente aquello no podía ser real.

Trevor le había dado un empujón a Bella mientras esperábamos a que nos tocase salto de altura de nuevo y para cuando quisimos darnos cuenta de nada, Bella estaba corriendo tras él por la pista de atletismo mientras él huía de ella. Solo que nunca había visto a nadie correr tan deprisa como ella que se supone que era una matada para gimnasia. En nada estaba a punto de pillarle por lo que él hizo un quiebro y se puso a correr entre la gente para evitar que le pillase tras haberle dado un empujón que la mandó contra una vaya.

Era una suerte que el profesor estuviese fuera acompañando a una compañera a enfermería, porque de seguro hubiese castigado de inmediato a ambos.

Le hubiese ofrecido mi ayuda, pero cuando Trevor pasó el foso de arena con un salto parando en la arena cerca del borde y un segundo después ella lo pasaba con un salto cuando antes había sido totalmente incapaz de rebasar el metro y medio me quedé tan helada en el sitio como el resto, no podíamos parar de frotarnos los ojos pensando que era un sueño o algo; pero no, no debía ser un sueño porque no despertábamos cuando nos frotábamos los ojos.

Vimos cómo le metió a Trevor una segada a una velocidad increíble y él trastabilló pero siguió corriendo; lo siguiente fue cuando él pasó al campo de fútbol por la puerta atrancándola y la vimos trepar por la vaya y caer en un apoyo de 4 puntos y seguirle para saltar sobre él y derribarlo mientras todos nos apelotonábamos en la vaya para verles.

Obviamente Trevor intentó defenderse y forcejaron con algo hasta que ella se irguió con algo en la mano y tras darle un bofetón a cada lado de la cara, se separó con un salto y le pisó la mano cuando él le cogió el tobillo. Y entonces Trevor se hizo una pelota.

Ni él era tan subnormal como para seguir tentando la suerte con una chica que le había pillado a él, el supuesto mejor atleta del curso.

Vino a la vaya y con un solo golpe desbloqueó la puerta para salir por ella y pasar por el pasillo que se le abrió a su paso para ir a tirarse al césped junto a la prueba del salto de altura.

"_Ninat dracu bastard_... (Maldito niñato cabrón...) _Rob mine_. (Robarme a mí.)" Murmuró tirada en el césped en un idioma desconocido para mí. "_Data viitoare când ai tăiat mâinile dumneavoastră, chiar dacă este împotriva regulilor._ (La próxima vez le cortaré las manos, aunque esté en contra del reglamento.)" Añadió guardándose algo que tenía en la mano entre las ropas y luego sacando la mano vacía. "¡¿Y vosotros qué miráis?!" Gritó mirando a todos los que le mirábamos. "¡Venga, cada uno a vuestras cosas!"

A la mayoría no hizo falta que lo repitiese, se apartaron y siguieron a sus cosas mientras ella seguía tirada en el césped.

Sin embargo yo estaba demasiado alucinada como para dejarlo pasar.

"Hey." Le dije.

Me gruñó sin abrir los ojos pero cuando los abrió y me vio se calmó.

"Ah, Raven." Me dijo. "¿No estás haciendo las pruebas físicas?"

"Ya he acabado lo mío." Le dije. "Lo de antes ha sido... pensaba que no sabías hacer..."

"No me gusta la asignatura, así que aprovechando unos problemillas que tengo me escaqueo todo lo que puedo y más." Afirmó. "Además, yo nunca he dicho que no supiese hacerlas."

"Hombre, antes has saltado apenas metro y medio y ahora..."

"He tenido un subidón de adrenalina." Afirmó. "Eso provoca que nuestras capacidades vayan casi hasta lo sobrehumano."

"Ah, claro." Dije sonriendo al darme cuenta que eso debía haber sido. "De todas formas, no puedo entender qué te ha hecho Trevor para que le persiguieses así."

"Me intentó robar." Afirmó ella. "Además, me tomo bastante mal que me tiren aposta. Ya sabes, las chicas malas solemos ser muuuuy malas."

Eso me hizo reír porque además me pinchó con un dedo en el costado haciéndome cosquillas.

No sé el resto pero para mí estaba claro que 'la chica mala' tampoco era tan mala, aunque eso parecía ella querer hacer pensar a todos.

"Pero tú no eres tan mala." Le dije yo.

"Todo el mundo piensa que lo soy, así que... tampoco me interesa desmentirlo." Dijo ella para sonreír. "Ayuda a que las bimbo descerebradas me dejen en paz ¿no crees?"

"Sí, llevas razón." Asentí riéndome ante su sinceridad. "Como ser gótica."

"Lo imaginaba." Dijo sonriendo. "Aquí no hay muchos góticos o punks o moteros como yo. Y creo que todos nos reunimos aquí, bueno, y tu novio."

"¿Alexander?" Le dije.

"Sí, Alexander." Me dijo. "Creo que él también es parte del colectivo de 'fuera de onda' de esta ciudad, de los 'raritos' que dicen las chicas aquí, como nosotras."

Me pregunto si era consciente de la 'particularidad' de Alexander.

"Sí, cierto." Le dije. "Aunque no viene al colegio por..."

"Por una enfermedad de fotosensibilidad, lo sé." Afirmó. "Creo que es algo de familia, aunque su primo ahí presente no parece tener la misma enfermedad."

¿Era consciente o de verdad se creía lo de la enfermedad?

"Sí, esto... no sé si me vas a ganar antipatía con esto pero..." Perder la 'amistad' que comenzaba a surgir con la otra 'rarita' del instituto que no era diabólica como Claude y el resto no era algo que me apeteciese, la verdad, comenzaba a hacer planes de días de compras con ella que parecía también algo gótica aunque motera y noches apasionadas con Alexander, pero si la molestaba esas ideas se harían añicos.

"¿Pero?" Me dijo.

"He visto que te juntas mucho con Claude y esos, son..." Dije dudando si no se enfadaría conmigo por ponerles verdes. "Son diabólicos, no deberías juntarte a ellos."

"Ah, ya." Dijo ella. "Sí, bueno, ya sé que no son del todo 'aconsejables' pero la verdad es que son solo compañeros de pupitre. Y como decía Confucio: 'Procura mantener a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más.' El arte de la guerra."

"¿Son tus enemigos?" Le pregunté sorprendida de ello sin evitar pensar en Trevor y tenerle cerca con el odio mutuo que nos teníamos.

"Nah, Tipp es majo, un auténtico reto mental; con Katt y Rocco no es que haya hablado mucho... y Claude es un poco..." Dijo como intentando pensar en qué era él. "Es un canso, no para de acosarme."

"Si quieres yo le enseñaré a no meterse con nadie." Le dije levantando los puños y dando unos puñetazos al aire.

"Tranquila." Me dijo parándome los puños con una sonrisa. "Ya me basto sola para defenderme de ese. Aún no ha nacido hombre capaz de tocarme un pelo en contra de mi voluntad, créeme."

(Voz de Claude)

"Eh, Trevor. ¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté cuando le vi las marcas en las mejillas.

"Dios, no sabía yo que esa tía corría así." Dijo frotándoselas. "La madre que... ¿dónde aprendió a correr así?"

"Debe ser muy duro que te ganen en lo tuyo ¿no Trevor?" Le dijo Matt el novio de la amiga de Raven con ironía.

"¡Cierra la boca!" Le dijo Trevor.

"Yo que tú iría a la enfermería." Le dijo Rocco con ironía mientras veíamos regresar al profesor. "No sea que se te haga mayor."

Creo que Trevor le hubiese pegado, pero se contuvo y la verdad es que no se le podía culpar, Rocco es grande y fuerte. Al final se fue refunfuñando.

"Comienzo a quedarme sin ideas para fastidiarla." Dije.

"Oh, por dios..." Dijo Kat tapándose los ojos. "¿Tan subnormales sois?"

"A ver la lista." Dije. "¿Qué idea se te ha ocurrido?"

"Subestimas el poder de las mujeres." Me dijo. "Aprende a usar a las mujeres un poco, bastará con que pongas a algunas contra ella y ya está."

Poner a mujeres en contra de Bella, eso iba a ser...

"¡Hey!" Dije cayendo en que había un grupito de chicas riéndose como tontas en un trozo de césped. "Llevas razón, y ya sé quiénes me van a ayudar..."

(Voz de Bella)

Increíble... no debería haberme picado en gimnasia, no debería haber seguido a aquel chico así, pero si se hubiese quedado con el último recuerdo que tenía de...

No, mejor no pensar en ello. A lo hecho pecho y a seguir adelante.

Cerré la puerta de la taquilla con un poco más de fuerza que lo necesario y por tanto, me gané que me mirase toda la gente que estaba por el pasillo.

Ni me inmuté y me fui a la cantina para cogerme un vaso de agua y pasar de largo para ir a mi lugar en el césped, solo que esta vez no pude. En el rato que me había costado cambiarme e ir del cambiador hasta mi taquilla del pasillo y luego hasta allí había comenzado a chispear. No es que me disgustase, en ese sentido solo me disgustan las tormentas eléctricas, no me gustan los truenos y los relámpagos, pero las tormentas ni me gustan ni me disgustan, nunca me han impedido hacer nada; de todas formas, salir y sentarme en el césped cuando está lloviendo, por poco que sea, no dejaría de cantar.

Suspiro y me doy la vuelta en busca de una mesa para no comer puesto que a alguien se le ha olvidado mi comida y solo me he llevado un poco de morcilla.

Justo entonces, mientras estoy evaluando dónde sentarme, veo que tengo bastantes miradas puestas en mí. Un momento, en mí completamente no, en algo tras de mí, así que me giro lo justo para comprobar que alguien con un paraguas se acerca por el patio desde la puerta principal.

Sonrío al ver que bajo ese paraguas sobresalen unos pies con mocasines perfectos y unos pantalones clásicos.

Seguro que Balthazar se había retrasado por la lluvia, ni a nosotros los vampiros nos encanta andar bajo la lluvia, no nos disgusta pero nos mojamos, eso sí, es un tiempo perfecto para cazar porque el vampiro mojado huele más que el seco.

Sin embargo, cuando entra al mini-porche de la cristalera donde estoy esperándole y cierra el paraguas me sorprendo al ver, no a Balthazar sino a Louie sonriéndome suavemente mientras levanta una especie de paquete envuelto en una tela, como siempre en una especie de hatillo colgado de su brazo como si fuese la mano de una dama.

"Lou." Le llamo abriendo la puerta. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?. ¿Dónde está Balthazar?"

"Balthazar y Luca están con lo de las remodelaciones." Me dijo. "Además, sabes que prefieren no salir cuando llueve."

Claro, se me olvidaba que a Louie le gustaba la lluvia, le gustaba andar bajo la lluvia pero eso sí, siempre protegido con un paraguas.

"Esto... lo siento, no debería quedarme aquí." Me dijo para señalarme a mis espaldas donde vi por el rabillo del ojo que cantábamos más que un caramelo a la puerta de un colegio.

"Gracias por traerme el almuerzo." Le dije. "¿Si se pone a llover más vendréis a buscarme?"

"Le pediré a Luca que venga." Me dijo.

"Solo si llueve más." Le dije yo.

"Está bien." Me dijo cogiéndome la mano para besármela.

"Ejem." Carraspeé yo para hacerle ver su error.

"Los modales son siempre los mismos." Me dijo.

"Las cosas pasan de moda y se cambian." Le contesté yo para darle dos besos en la cara y sonreírle. "Diles que estaba bien."

"Vale." Me dijo sonriendo.

Fue raro, porque cuando me giré la inmensa mayoría de gente se volvió a centrar en sus platos y fiambreras.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9: LABORATORIOS Y CANTINAS.**

(Voz de Raven)

"Que flipe." Dijo Matt. "Parece como que esos tipos fuesen sus maniquíes... Como sus esclavos o sus sirvientes o algo."

"¡Si la esclavitud se abolió hace muchos años!" Dijo Becky asustada. "¡No puede ser, no es legal siquiera!"

"Calma Becky. Creo que son ayudantes suyos." Les dije a Becky y a Matt mirándola hablar con el chico con el que le había visto en el coche. "Un momento, ese tío es con el que la vi en..."

"¿La viste... dónde?" Me dijo Matt.

"En el coche que vinieron." Dije intentando encubrirla. "Y yo diría que son novios."

"¿Otra vez acusando sin pruebas?" Me dijo Becky. "Recuerda lo que pasó cuando te empeñaste en decir que los habitantes de la casa de Alexander eran vampiros..."

Sí, que no me había equivocado y ahora estaba saliendo con un auténtico vampiro y metida en su mundo, lo que incluía compartir el instituto con su primo semivampiro y sus amigos, y hasta la ennovia de Alexander.

"¿Le ha dado un beso en la mano?" Dijo Matt despertándome y haciéndome mirar a la pareja por lo que vi que él le daba un beso en la mano a Bella.

"¡Que romántico!" Exclamamos a la vez Becky y yo.

Ese simple vistazo me había hecho darme cuenta de que en el fondo sí había gente como Alexander y yo. Me había hecho recordar los besos de Alexander, cómo alguna vez me había dado ese beso pero yo seguía prefiriendo los directos...

"¡Raven!" Me dijo Becky chascándome los dedos ante la cara.

"Qué, qué." Dije asustándome. "Ufff, que susto, pensé que se quemaba esto o algo."

"Estabas dormida." Me dijo. "Decíamos que igual deberíamos invitarla a sentarse con nosotros. Llamarla."

"Ah, sí, perfecto." Dije viendo que ahora estaba mirando hacia las mesas, así que me levanté. "Hey, Bella." La llamé levantando el brazo y moviéndolo para llamar su atención, justo igual que Tipp, que levantó un brazo llamándola también mientras Rocco le daba un empujón a un tipo para abrir un hueco junto a Tipp.

(Voz de Bella)

Problemas, nunca antes me había sentado a comer dentro, y mi dieta seguro que no era algo como para comer delante de cualquiera. Si Raven hubiese estado sola no me hubiese importado sentarme con ella, apostaría a que estaba acostumbrada a ver a su novio Alexander comiendo algo semejante a lo mío, pero... estaba con Matt y sobre todo con Becky que era una chica sensible.

Aunque la verdad me apetecía más comerme un puñado de barro que sentarme a menos de 10 metros de Claude, tuve que aceptar la invitación de Tipp.

"Lo siento, pero no todos están acostumbrados a mi dieta." Le susurré a Raven cuando pasé junto a ella fingiendo que se me caían las llaves al suelo cerca de sus pies y mientras las recogía antes de seguir andando hasta la mesa de los 'no-muertos' donde Rocco, una vez más, había demostrado ser todo músculo y nada cerebro o modales empujando de malas formas a otra gente para hacerme un hueco junto a Tipp.

"Vaya, ya pensaba que ibas a aceptar la otra invitación." Me dijo mientras me sentaba a su lado y me abría hueco.

Me fijé en sus fiambreras, carne cruda. Supongo que dentro de lo malo al menos ahí no tendría que ocultar el 'carpaccio' de carne en gran cantidad que me había hecho Balthazar y el 'Steak Tartar' que tanto me gustaban junto con mi morcilla.

"Sí, bueno, es que prefiero no liarla para un día que entro." Le dije casi suspirando.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me dijo Katt. "¿Acaso crees que les dará asco ver esa salchicha podrida que comes?"

"Se llama morcilla y no es una salchicha." Le dije abriendo la fiambrera y haciendo que Claude, Rocco, Tipp y hasta a Katt que lo disimuló les brillasen los ojos. "Veo que sabéis de cocina."

"Hay que ser pija para traerse eso a un instituto." Me dijo Kat cerrando los ojos y cogiendo sus trozos de filete crudos y casi sangrantes.

"¿Te gusta...?" Comenzó Tipp. "¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Esto?" Dije cogiendo un tenedor de carpaccio tras cortar una loncha, trocito que enrollé un poco en el tenedor. "Carpaccio, lo que no sé de qué, supongo que de vaca." Le dije ofreciéndoselo y metiéndoselo en la boca para sacar el tenedor limpio mientras él ponía una cara de disfrutar el bocado. "Un poco fino pero... en fin, delicioso. Hum, ternera..." Le dije tras comprobarlo.

"Pero esto está crudo." Me dijo.

"Sí, tengo una enfermedad, solo puedo comer carne muy poco echa." Afirmé. "La carne muy hecha me hace enfermar. La verdad es que... bueno, no todo el mundo está preparado para verme comer."

"¿Y eso otro que parece una masa?" Me dijo.

"Steak Tartar." Le dije. "Balthazar es un genio montándose la vida para ponerme platos comestibles con lo poco que mi organismo puede comer con seguridad aún."

"¿Tartar y no lleva salsa?" Dijo Rocco.

"Rocco, los tartar son carne." Le dijo Tipp. "¿Qué lleva eso?"

"800 grs de solomillo de buey, 2 yemas de huevo crudo, 2 cucharadas soperas de alcaparras, 2 cuaharadas soperas de cebolla finamente picada, Salsa Perrins, mostaza en grano y Tabasco para darle un poquito de sabor picante." Les dije. "Es el único plato de los que me prepara que sé hacer bien. ¿Quieres?"

"Un poquito." Me dijo cogiendo su tenedor para coger un poquito. "Hummm... ya ni recordaba cómo sabía de bueno..."

"¿Puedo yo también?" Me dijo Rocco poniendo cara de niño pequeño.

"Claro." Dije.

"Oh, por dios..." Dijo Kat molesta cuando hasta Claude dejó de lado su orgullo y cogió un poco de una de las bolas de carne. "¿Ahora todos queréis comer basura?"

"Eh, basura es esos filetes que están hasta sangrando." Le dije yo. "Esto se llama cocina de lujo, paleta."

"Chicas, por favor." Dijo Claude. "Katt, eso estaba fuera de lugar, si probases eso te aseguro que te gustaría. Y Bella, la carne cruda..."

"La he comido y vale, pero no me compares esto con eso." Dije señalando de mi comida a la de Kat. "Además, que habíamos quedado que me dejabas en paz una semana."

Era un canso, además, lo de defenderme había estado fuera de lugar. Fuera de lugar pero la verdad es que debía reconocer que en el muy en el fondo, vale, fondo, en el fondo me había gustado.

Era raro pero me gustaba.

"Estábamos pensando..." Dijo Tipp. "Al final vas a ir a biología."

"Sí, me he apuntado a laboratorio de biología, ya te lo he dicho esta mañana." Asentí suavemente. "Tú ibas a informática ¿no?"

"Sí, pero Katt y..." Dijo antes de que Claude le metiese el codo en el costado haciéndole temblar.

"Katt va a esa clase." Me dijo Claude. "Seguro que podéis prestaros apuntes, o igual encuentras a alguien más que te los preste."

"Sí..." Dije con la mosca tras la oreja. "En fin, Katt. ¿Qué se supone que se hace en esa clase?"

"Aburrirse." Me dijo medio gruñendo.

"No lo entiendo." Me dijo Tipp. "Con lo mal que se te dan las nuevas tecnologías deberías haberte apuntado a eso en vez de a laboratorio."

"Supongo que se me da mejor el laboratorio." Dije. "Prefiero ir a clases descansadas. Además esos inventos son cosas del demonio." Afirmé.

"Ja, ja." Dijo Claude. "Creo que alguien es peor que Rocco."

"No me compares con él." Dije avisándole.

"Tranquila, tranquila." Me dijo divertido mientras Rocco sonreía con suficiencia. "Está claro que no eres como él. Él es fuerte y tú no, él es más alto, tú eres chica y él chico y además tú…"

Zas, aprovechando que estábamos en un pasillo poco concurrido le cogí por el cuello y lo golpeé contra la pared sin soltarle.

"Te he dicho que no me compares con él." Le dije amenazadoramente.

Rocco intentó ponerme la mano encima, pero antes de que pudiese tocarme le solté y di dos pasos atrás mirándole toser.

"No me vuelvas a comparar con él." Le dije furiosa intentando controlarme para no ser demasiado 'yo'.

Me giré y me dispuse a irme, pasos largos y seguros. Si ese idiota pensaba que iba a intimidarme iba más que listo.

(Voz de Claude)

"Hay que ver." Dijo Rocco. "Qué carácter tiene la tía."

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Tipp.

"Sí, ha sido solo el susto." Dije frotándome el cuello que aún me dolía un poco. "Jo, tiene fuerza la chica…"

"Si no fuese imposible diría que es del grupo de atletas." Dijo Rocco.

"Yo hubiese dicho que era de las bimbo." Añadió Katt. "Una con malas pulgas."

"No creo." Dijo Tipp. "Demasiado lista para eso."

"Hum…" Murmuré dándome cuenta de algo.

Era lista, era guapa y ahora había visto que era buena atleta, así que… no, era imposible, si lo fuese no estaría aquí, a plena luz del día.

"Me parece que es un poco misteriosa." Dije. "Pero ya veremos si puede seguir así de misteriosa."

Aula de bilogía a la vista.

"Nos vemos." Les dije como despedida antes de entrar.

"Ejem." Nos dijo el profesor. "Llegan tarde."

"Perdón, nos perdimos." Dije intentando sonar normal.

"No, no." Me dijo el profesor cuando fui a sentarme con mi compañera usual. "Un cambio, señorito Steerling. Cambio de pareja."

"¿Voy con Katt de nuevo?" Le pregunté.

"No, con la señorita Isa." Me dijo pasándole una bandeja con una serpiente que parecía muerta. "Venga."

"¿Ahora no te quejas?" Le pregunté cuando me senté junto a ella.

"Prefiero no liarla en clase." Afirmó suavemente. "Vaya… esto sigue vivo… Van a tener problemas con la anestesia."

"¿Qué dices?" Le dije.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó una chica junto a nosotros.

"A eso me refería." Me dijo para suspirar cuando se oyeron más gritos. "Con permiso…"

"Oye, a dónde vas." Le dije cogiéndole de la manga.

"A solucionar el caos, claro." Afirmó soltándose.

A solucionar el caos, lo decía como si fuese lo más normal. La vi moverse entre mesas, hacía gestos raros y cogía las serpientes con las manos desnudas y con un giro las dejaba en las bandejas, desnucadas.

Una a una mientras los alumnos estaban contra la pared asustados y el profesor se quedaba atónito por la actuación de Isa parando de gritarles que mantuviesen la calma.

"Es… señorita." Le dijo el profesor.

"Ya está, controlado." Le dijo ella. "Es que primero hay que desnucarlas."

"Pensé que la anestesía sería…" Dijo el profesor. "Que las mataría."

"La única forma fiable de matar una de estas es así." Afirmó cogiendo una al vuelo cuando le saltó y mordiéndole en lo que debía ser la base del cráneo con el resto de columna vertebral.

"¡Yuuuuck!" Dijeron en general mientras yo me quedaba con la boca abierta.

De pronto pareció despertar y se frotó la boca para ver algo en sus dedos y abrir los ojos.

"Yo… lo… lo siento." Dijo. "Es… me entusiasme. Mi abuelo me llevó una vez a cazar serpientes en Australia y…"

"Esto... señorita, aquí no hacemos eso." Le dijo el profesor acercándosele. "Y son solo serpientes del maiz, estas serpientes no hacen... no son venenosas."

"Lo siento, es que... no me gustan estos animales..." Dijo ella dejando la serpiente mordida en la bandeja de nuevo para venir a sentarse a mi lado y agachar la cabeza como si quisiera desaparecer.

"Bien hecho, Scully." Le dije recordando un dato que Tipp había computado sobre ella.

"No te rías." Me dijo dándome un golpecito en el costado que me dolió un poco, bueno, no doler, era más bien picar.

"No, si ha sido... impresionante." Le dije divertido. "Ahora ya es oficial, tu primer día aquí y entras directamente en el grupo que somos Kat y yo."

"No me lo recuerdes..." Dijo suspirando y poniéndo la cabeza entre sus brazos. "Que horror..."

"Así que cazadora de serpientes australianas." Le dije con ironía.

"Sí." Me dijo. "Fue un verano, es muy... divertido." Afirmó clavándole el escalpelo en el cráneo a la serpiente que se había vuelvo a despertar. "Solo que hay que tener cuidado con los mordiscos."

"Me gusta tu estilo." Le dije divertido. "Buena comida, buen genio... tienes personalidad."

"¿No me digas?" Me dijo con ironía. "¿Lo has descubierto tú solo?"

"Venga, todo el mundo con sus escalpelos preparados..." Dijo el profesor con lo que yo cogí el nuestro y se lo puse ante la cara a Bella. "¿Haces los honores?"

Al parecer le gustaba el gore, así que... ¿qué mejor manera de conquistarla que cediéndole el primer tajo?

Me miró fijamente y entonces cogió el bisturí con suavidad.

Fue algo rápido, apenas 2 segundos y había acabado y teníamos a una serpiente del maíz abierta en dos.

"¿Le pones las pinzas o se las pongo también yo?" Me dijo con voz suave y como cansada.

"Una mitad tú y otra yo." Le dije intentando ocultar el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacía eso.

Yo mataba cosas, no me dedicaba a diseccionarlas y luego mirarles dentro.

Con cuidado se recogió el pelo atrás con un par de pinchos y luego se remangó.

"Ya que hay que pasar por esto... al menos hagámoslo bien." Dijo de un modo sombrío sacándose algo de un bolsillo y dándome la espalda antes de girarse de nuevo con una sonrisa. "A la carga."

"A... la carga." Dije un poco confuso de su cambio de actitud repentino.

"Ten, 5 para ti, 5 para mí." Me dijo pasándome unas pinzas. "Con cuidado de no dañar los tejidos."

La miré para ver cómo se hacía, abría las pinzas y las ponía en los bordes de la raja para ir tirando con suavidad hasta dejarla plana y luego me miró.

"Oye, la serpiente no se va a abrir sola." Me dijo. "¿Te pones a esto?"

"Sí, claro." Le dije.

No tenía ni idea de dónde poner las pinzas, pero... puse una frente a la que ella había puesto.

"No hombre." Me dijo. "Tienes que ponerla entre las dos mías pero por le lado contrario."

"Oye, si tan lista eres ponlas tú sola." Le dije molesto, no con ella sino conmigo por estar quedando como el culo ante ella.

Las fue poniendo y de pronto suspiró.

"¿Qué cosas diseccionáis aquí?" Me dijo.

"Ranas, calamares, unos cangrejos de río..." Le dije.

"En el resto de sitios diseccionan ranas, ratas, aves, peces, serpientes, calamares, cangrejos de río, así como otras cosas. Desde primer año de instituto." Me dijo. "Pensé que estarías acostumbrado."

"Pues no." Le dije. "No he diseccionado una serpiente nunca. ¿Contenta?"

Eso la hizo reírse suavemente.

"Eh, estamos en clase." Le riñó el profesor. "La disección es algo serio."

"Lo siento." Se disculpó ella sonriendo y aguantando un poco la risa.

"Vale, vale, ya te has reído." Le dije. "¿Qué pasa, tú eres perfecta o qué?"

"No, yo tampoco soy perfecta." Me dijo sonriendo. "Es solo que... es la primera vez que asumes que tú tampoco lo eres."

Parecía sonreír sinceramente, al contrario que el resto de caras largas que había ido poniendo desde que la conocíamos.

Ahora que caía, solo había sonreído con sus acompañantes del baile.

"Ah, cuidado con eso." Me dijo parándome la mano cuando iba a poner otra pinza. "Eso de ahí son los... el aparato reproductor."

"¿Hum?" Le dije mirando un par de bolsitas alargadas.

"Pinza aquí." Me dijo guiándome a dónde ponerla mientras ponía ella la última.

"Yo no veo nada de lo que has dicho." Le dije.

"Aquí." Me dijo cogiendo uno de los pinchos en su pelo y limpiándolo contra su ropa antes de apuntar a las bolsitas. "Son dos hemipenes y si te fijas están situados en la base de la cola, a nivel ventral, permaneciendo invaginados en unas bolsas o estuches."

"¿Eso es el pene?" Le dije. "Vaya... pues me parece que se lo has partido por la mitad, ahora no podría usarlo."

"No es un pene, son dos hemipenes." Me dijo. "Y sólo se utiliza uno de los hemipenes durante la cópula, el cual se evagina de su bolsa y se introduce en la cloaca de la hembra." Me dijo. "Dame la mano."

"¿Qué?" Le dije.

"¡Dame la mano!" Me dijo casi riéndose de nuevo para cogérmela y hacerme sacar dos dedos cerrando el resto con su mano sobre la mía y con cuidado acercármela a la serpiente abierta.

"Eh, ni de coña pienses que voy a..." Dije intentando separar los dedos.

"Shhhh." Nos dijo el profesor. "No me obliguéis a ir ahí."

"Tranquilo, confía en mí." Me dijo volviendo a cogerme la mano del mismo modo para volver a guiármela con cuidado.

Era raro, el tacto de aquello era duro pero a la vez blando y suave.

"¿Qué es eso?" Le dije.

"Los hemipenes." Afirmó causándome asco y arcadas por lo que separé la mano, solo que esta vez parecía preparada y no me lo permitió salvo alejarlo un poco hasta la piel, y eso fue lo más lejos que pude llevarlos. "Tranquilo, no pasa nada, no muerden ¿sabes?"

"Se acabó, Claude e Isa os quedáis después de clase a limpiar." Nos dijo el profesor.

"Es asqueroso." Afirmé haciéndola reír entre dientes. "Esto y el profe."

"Piensa que solo son animales." Me dijo. "Reptiles pero animales."

"Creo que necesito tomar un poco de aire." Le dije. "Voy un momento a la ventana."

"¿Todo bien, Claude?" Me dijo Katt cuando pasé junto a ella.

"No, esa tía es inhumana." Le dije. "He tenido que tocar... mejor ni te lo digo."

"Sí, se la veía estar... acercándose a ti... mucho." Me dijo.

Un momento, era cierto; en lo que llevábamos desde la disección se había acercado a mí, no me había repetido ni una sola vez lo de la apuesta y lo de dejarla en paz toda una semana.

Sonreí dándome cuenta de ello.

"Me parece que podré soportar un poco más de tortura 'biológica' con ella." Dije tras respirar hondo para volver a mi mesa donde ella se había puesto a hacer un dibujo del interior de la serpiente. "Ya está. ¿Me he perdido algo?"

"Estaba adelantando un poco." Me dijo.

"¿Qué me decías de los hemipenes?" Le pregunté.

"Solo me faltaba decirte que por la cara externa de los hemipenes se localiza la fisura espermática, por donde el semen camina hasta ser eyaculado. Al alojar a los hemipenes, la base de la cola del macho suele ser más ancha y aplanada que la de la hembra." Dijo acabando el dibujo.

"Guay, esto... ¿por qué no me hablas de los huesos?" Le dije. "Esos sí que puedo verlos."

Ya que tenía que tragarme el tocar aquello al menos los huesos sería menos asqueroso que los genitales de una serpiente.

"A ver..." Me dijo sonriendo.

(Voz de Bella)

"Y esto es el cráneo." Le dije sacándoselo a la serpiente tras pelarle un poco de carne. "El cráneo de las serpientes se caracteriza por la movilidad de ciertas estructuras óseas: el hueso cuadrado articula con la mandíbula y con el arco palatomaxilar." Le dije moviéndoselo con cuidado. "La sínfisis intermandibular no existe tal como la conocemos en aves y mamíferos: los cuerpos de la mandíbula no están soldados el uno con el otro , sino que el animal los puede separar para dilatar el diámetro de la boca ya que están unidos mediante ligamentos de naturaleza elástica con gran capacidad de distensión. Y eso es lo que les permite tragar presas más grandes que su cabeza."

"Que guay." Dijo Claude como si fuese el misterio de la fórmula de la cocacola. "¿Y esos dientes? Creo que tienen el veneno en los dientes ¿no?"

"Solo algunas especies tienen veneno, y es en los colmillos que tienen una glándula que segrega el veneno." Le dije sonriendo. "En general, los dientes del maxilar se sitúan formando cuatro filas que se asientan sobre los huesos maxilar, palatino, pterigoides y premaxilar. En general, no presentan grandes variaciones morfológicas con relación a su localización, forma y tamaños." Le conté mostrándoselos y dejádnole que los tocase lo que quisiera y más. "Los dientes se reemplazan continuamente a lo largo de toda la vida del animal."

"Que chulos." Me dijo para arrancarle un par de dientes. "Estos para mí. Oh, perdona ¿quieres que te saque uno?" Me dijo con ironía.

"No, gracias." Le dije sonriendo. "Prefiero los grandes. Las especies con grandes colmillos presentan un pliegue a modo de funda en su mucosa oral para proteger a estos cuando no están siendo usados: Viperidae puede doblar sus colmillos caudodorsalmente, quedando acostados y envainados cuando la boca está cerrada; Colubridae y Elapidae presenta sus colmillos estáticos, sin poder doblarse cuando la boca está cerrada."

Justo entonces sonó el timbre de aviso de que acababa la clase y me di cuenta que llevaba un rato tan metida en la clase que no me había dado cuenta que el profesor nos observaba con atención y una sonrisa en la boca.

"Isa y Claude, retiro lo del castigo de limpieza." Nos dijo el profesor. "Podéis iros."

"Gracias profesor." Le dijimos casi a la vez.

"Hey, Bella." Me dijo Claude. "Que digo yo que podríamos ir a celebrar lo de que nos ha levantado el castigo."

"No, gracias." Le dije acabando de recoger mis cosas y cogiendo mi mochila a la espalda lista para irme ya de aquella jaula llamada instituto. "Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo." Añadí recordando que tenía que ir a comprar un albarán de bebidas para ir montando la despensa.

"Lástima, otra vez será." Me dijo.

"Sí, otra vez será." Afirmé alejándome.

No esperé a que me pillase, simplemente me fui a refugiarme al retrete de las chicas para quitarme de una vez las válvulas de contención de instintos que me había tenido que pinchar para evitar volver a liarla como cuando maté a la primera serpiente sin descoyuntarla.

Los volví a recoger y los guardé pinchando las hipodérmicas de nuevo en el tapón de goma en que venían.

"Odio los días de disección de animales…" Murmuré para mí antes de tirar de la cadena para cubrir las apariencias y volver a salir.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10: EL NUEVO DISCO-BAR.**

(Voz de Bella)

"¿Listos?" Les pregunté a mis chicos con una sonrisa.

"Cuenta con ello." Me dijo Luca con su sonrisa comercial y desajustándose un poco la corbata después de que su hermano se la hubiese puesto como debía llevarse. "Yo atraeré clientela."

"Balthazar, qué tal está la comida." Le pregunté.

"Fresca y lista para ser servida." Afirmó. "Y las bebidas están en su sitio ya."

"De acuerdo." Les dije. "Pues comencemos el plan." Añadí sonriendo y chocando mis manos en una palmada sola. "Abriré las puertas. En tres… dos…" Me coloqué ante las puertas del disco-pub que ibamos a controlar Luca y yo mientras Louie y Balthazar del pequeño saloncito-restaurante.

Cuando apreté el interruptor de encendido del cartel de neón y vimos la reminiscencia del mismo colándose por los huecos de milímetros de la puerta con su cierre sonreímos.

"Chicos, cada uno a sus puestos." Les dije. "Luca ¿te ocupas tú de la entrada, please?"

"Claro." Me dijo sonriendo. "Cuenta con ello."

Asentí y desbloqueé la puerta para coger aire antes de empujar para abrirla y encontrar a algunas personas que estaban ya esperando en la puerta.

"Bienvenidos al 'Rincón de Luna', pasad y disfrutar." Dije sonriendo mientras Luca se ponía en la puerta para controlar la entrada.

(Voz de Raven)

"¿Lo has oído?" Oí decir a una animadora mientras usaba el baño. "Michael estuvo ayer por la noche, parece que pasaban por allí y lo vieron de casualidad."

"¡Qué pasada!" Dijo la otra. "¡Es tope!"

En lo que llevábamos de mañana el nombre 'Rincón de Luna' unido a la palabra 'guay', 'super-cool' y semejantes no había parado de taladrar mi cerebro; en clase, por los pasillos… por todos lados.

"Con permiso…" Dijo una voz familiar. "A ver ese secador, que es para hoy."

"Desde luego…" Dijo una.

"Lo siento." Le dijo la primera de las chicas que había oído cotilleando con la otra. "Todo tuyo."

"Graaaacias." Dijo Bella.

Oí a las chicas salir de allí riéndose como tontas suavemente y cuchicheando entre ellas a la vez que oía el secador de manos sonando; entonces fue cuando me decidí a salir del retrete tras tirar de la cadena.

"Hola Bella." La saludé sonriendo mientras me iba a lavar las manos.

"Hola." Me dijo sonriéndome también. "Vaya, por fin una cara amiga."

"Nos hemos visto en clase." Le recordé. "Aunque… creo que te caías de sueño."

"Anoche trabajé." Me dijo. "Y Claude esta mañana estaba un poquito canso el chaval. Odio eso de que me comiencen a tocar las narices desde tan pronto."

"Ah, pero si para él nunca es pronto para tocar las narices." Le dije divertida.

"Sí, comienzo a creérmelo." Me dijo. "Bonito pintalabios."

"¿Quieres un poco?" Le ofrecí.

No es que me gustase mucho compartir esas cosas, pero tenía la impresión de que estábamos más o menos en el mismo bando.

"Ah, no. Tranquila tengo el mío." Afirmó mostrándome uno. "Es que me gusta tu estilo. ¿Gótico barroco?"

"Gótico moderno." Le dije. "Pero supongo que ya habrás oído que para el resto de gente de por aquí no les parece… normal."

"Lo que es normal o no es algo que no deberías hacer caso del resto." Me dijo sonriendo desde la puerta.

"Ya, pero aquí tampoco hay tantos lugares donde sentirse uno mismo." Me dijo. "Aunque en una ciudad cercana, hay un sitio que está bastante bien, se llama 'Kissing Koffings' y es..."

"Sí, lo conozco, en Hipsterville." Me dijo con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. "Aunque… estoy pensando que si te gusta ese sitio te agradará saber que ahora hay un sitio aquí parecido. Se llama el 'Rincón de Luna'."

"Oh, por favor… otra vez eso no." Le dije. "¿Qué os ha dado a todos con ese sitio?"

"Venga, seguro que te gusta." Me dijo sonriendo. "Es un sitio chulo."

"Un sitio donde todas las bimbos y animadoras de la ciudad se lo pasarán bien seguro que no me gusta." Afirmé. "Paso de…"

"No, en serio, créeme." Me dijo. "Es brutal, tiene una sala que te encantará." Afirmó sacándose una tarjeta del bolsillo y pasándomela. "Con esto lo encontrarás, dile al descerebrado del portero que vas de mi parte, y si sigue sin dejarte entrar dile que la ira de Eris volverá a caerle en las gónadas, y que esta vez no se conformará con un susto."

"Eso será si voy." Le dije. "Pero de todas formas… gracias." Le dije antes de salir juntas del baño. "Esto… por cierto, en la comida…"

"No mientras comas con tus amigos." Me dijo. "Lo siento, no es nada personal, de verdad, me caen muy bien. Oh, no, te tengo que dejar. Paso de volver a enfrentarme a capullos futbolistas. Nos vemos." Me dijo antes de salir corriendo de allí.

Entonces me giré y vi a Trevor acercándose hacia mí con un par de sus nuevos amigos del equipo de fútbol.

"Vaya, Raven." Me dijo. "¿Otra rarita y huye de ti? Va a ser que es más lista de lo que pensaba."

"Oh, vaya." Le dije. "Pensaba que el que una chica te ganase en deporte era humillante."

"Ninguna chica me ha ganado en ningún deporte." Me dijo dando un golpe junto a mi cara en la pared.

"Eso es, sigue portándote como un cromañón." Le dije haciendo reír hasta a sus amigos.

"Esta me la pagarás, Raven." Me amenazó.

"Sí, sí…" Dije mientras se alejaba.

Fue raro, no me volví a topar con Bella hasta gimnasia; y antes me encontré con Matt y Becky.

Bueno, ellos me encontraron a mí. Estaba dándole vueltas a lo de la tarjeta, por el fondo y la letra no parecía nada que le gustase a aquellas pijas del instituto, tampoco nada que pudiese gustarle a mis amigos, aunque con Alexander…

"¿Qué miras?" Me dijo Becky por encima de mi hombro. "Anda, el nuevo local."

"¿Estás pensando en ir?" Me dijo Matt. "He oído que es lo más."

"Sí, parece que hoy todo el mundo hable de él." Le dije. "Es… no sé, Bella me dijo que me gustaría, pero… todos hablan de ella y de lo cool que es, y son todos…"

"Todo el mundo." Me dijo Matt. "Desde los deportistas y animadores hasta los empollones."

"¡Es la Luna-manía!" Dijo Becky feliz. "Matt y yo vamos a ir mañana por la noche. ¿Por qué no os venís Alexander y tú?"

Alexander y yo. Sonaba… bueno, si iba con él al menos estaría con él en el caso de que fuese todo rosa.

(Voz de Bella)

"Balthazar, necesitamos pulseras para los asiduos." Le dije.

"¿Pulseras?" Me dijo.

"Sí, para los asiduos." Le dije. "Aquí llevo todo el día ayer incluido oyendo lo guay que es el 'Rincón de Luna' y recomendarlo a todos sus amigos. La mayoría de gente que vino el martes por la noche repitió ayer, más los curiosos y los que vinieron por probar lo que les habían dicho. Vamos a necesitar más gente para atender todo."

"¿No es suficiente con el DJ que has 'contratado'?" Me dijo mientras comprobaba mi menú del día.

"No, me refiero a camareros para el bar normal." Le dije. "Y así puedo irme directamente a la sala del murciélago o de ronda."

"No va nadie." Me dijo.

"Aún." Afirmé. "He invitado a Raven."

"¿La chica de Alexander?" Me dijo.

"Sí, y ya sabes que donde vaya ella por la noche vendrá también él." Le dije. "Y creo que se lo sugeriré también a Tipp, talvez a Rocco también, aunque no les veo mucho de ir de bares nocturnos."

"Se supone que eso era un…"

"Ya sé lo que era." Le dije. "Pero Raven me parece una chica legal; es gótica y por ello aquí no encaja. Alexander y ella no tienen un lugar aquí en el que sentirse identificados salvo por la casa de Alexander o el cementerio."

"Isabella, no te metas en esto." Me dijo. "El objetivo era bien claro, y el meterte en la vida de los jóvenes Sterling no era parte de ello."

"Lo sé." Le dije suavemente mirando a otro lado. "Vamos, vuelve a casa." Le dije. "Comenzamos a tener la mirada de todos, y tu capa de protección comienza a escasear."

"Procura no meterte en sus vidas." Me dijo.

"Lo sé." Afirmé. "No te preocupes y largo, pronto saldrá el sol de nuevo."

"Y tú ten cuidado, el joven Sterling mestizo te observa con atención." Me dijo.

"Al resto no les traen la comida a domicilio todos los días." Afirmé. "Y recuerda lo de las pulseras." Le dije colándole el papel. "Esos diseños son los que he hecho en clase, si el resto los aprueban los mandas a hacer, para los clientes VIP."

"Como quieras." Me dijo haciendo la reverencia suave de siempre desde que la hacía en público ante gente normal.

Sonreí al verle irse y entonces me volví a girar, esta vez las ofertas fueron más numerosas, como ayer y más. Pero un vez más me veo obligada a declinar las ofertas para ir a sentarme entre Claude y Tipp, como siempre.

No me gustaba la compañía de Claude, pero al menos, desde que me tomaba mi medicación rara era… bueno, más soportable.

Suspiré un poco.

"¿Qué será esta vez?" Me preguntó Claude con interés. "Steak Tartar, como siempre. Y como siempre…" Dije sacando un par de bolas a los platos de Tipp, Claude y Rocco. "¿Katt?"

"Paso de pijadas." Me dijo.

Como siempre.

(Voz de Claude)

"Hey, Bella." Le dije en clase de laboratorio. "Estaba pensando en que este viernes hay una…"

"No, gracias." Me dijo como si supiese qué le iba a decir.

"Pero si no sabes qué…" Le dije.

"No, no quiero una cita contigo, ni el viernes ni nunca." Afirmó ella. "Pensé que había quedado claro en el baile."

"Algún día…" Le dije.

"Sigue soñando." Afirmó riéndose o casi. "Y ahora… lo de las ratas en el papel."

Era curioso, pero parecía como si en esa hora y la hora de la comida fuese un poco diferente al resto del día, como…

"Un momento." Le dije. "¿Te drogas o algo?"

Zas, me calzó un capón que yo creo que sonó por toda la clase.

"¿Tomas pastillas?" Le dije para que me calzase otra. "¿Porros?" Me calzó otra. "Vale, vale, nada de drogas, lo he pillado."

La verdad es que había que darle la razón a Rocco, la tía tenía fuerza; me dolía el cuello donde me había dado el golpe.

"Claude, tú más tonto y no naces." Me dijo. "Por eso nunca podrás optar a tener una buena novia."

"Ni que tú fueras a echarte un novio." Le dije.

"Podría tener un harén si me diese la gana." Afirmó anotando un nuevo dato en su cuaderno. "Cosa que me temo que tú no."

"Seguro." Afirmé. "Me parece que eres una chula."

"Sí, eso será." Me dijo. "¿Me dejas acabar mi tarea, por favor? Hoy tengo que largarme pronto. Hay mucho que hacer."

"¿En serio?" Le dije para quitarle el cuaderno. "A ver… qué tenemos por aquí."

"Claude, devuélvemelo o lo lamentarás." Me dijo suavemente extendiendo la mano hacia mí.

"Hum… la disección de la serpiente, notas sobre la disección y…"

Zas, de pronto sentí dolor en el pecho y el cuaderno voló de mis manos.

"Ugg." Dije con dolor.

"Te lo dije." Me dijo ella sonriendo divertida y moviendo el cuaderno. "Lo lamentarías. Y ahora sé un niño bueno y déjame acabar mis cosas."

"¿Qué me has hecho?" Le pregunté.

"Nada, que sueltes el cuaderno." Afirmó acabado de anotar algo antes de cerrar el cuaderno y largarse. "Y ahora… que tengas un buen día y que te lo pases bien. Me las piro."

Iba a seguirla, pero sin más ni más la puerta se cerró tras ella y para cuando salí había en el pasillo tanta gente que no podía encontrarla.

Eso sí, de su cuaderno había podido coger algo, una tarjeta de anuncio de un sitio.

"¿No te cansas de que la chica esa te de calabazas?" Me dijo Katt saliendo tras de mí con su parsimonia habitual.

"Conseguiré atraerla, ya la tengo medio en el bote." Afirmé dándome cuenta que tenía una nueva pista. "Estaba pensando que hace mucho que no salíamos por ahí, nada de buscar viales, ni presas… solo salir."

"Sí, hace tiempo." Me dijo. "¿Y qué?"

"Tengo un plan para esta noche." Afirmé girando la tarjeta en mis dedos.

"Esta noche tenemos trabajo ¿recuerdas?" Me dijo pinchándome en el costado.

"Entonces mañana." Le dije sonriendo. "Mañana no hay planes, así que ya tenemos uno."

"Odio los bares estos." Me dijo.

"Bueno, pues no vengas, tú te lo perderás." Le dije.

"Dudo que consigas hacer ir a Tipp y Rocco." Me contestó mientras veíamos cómo se acercaban por los pasillos de informática y carpintería.

"Rocco hará lo que yo diga." Le contesté divertido. "Y si le digo que vamos al bar es que vamos al bar. Punto."

Sí, desde luego, aquel bar era un buen lugar para intentar encontrar a Bella 'por casualidad', y si no la veíamos mañana por la noche, sería la siguiente, y si no el domingo; días a la semana no le iban a faltar, y otra cosa no, pero persistente cuando no me cuesta nada puedo llegar a serlo, mucho.

(Voz de Raven)

"¿Cómo que hoy no puedo salir?" Les dije a mis padres cuando me había preparado ya para salir con Alexander. "¡Había quedado!"

"Raven, tu tía Libby va a venir a vernos y a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros." Me dijo mi padre. "Vas a quedarte aquí sí o sí."

"Yo pensaba que te caía bien tu tía." Me dijo mamá metiendo el jamón para la cena en el horno para asarlo.

"Y es mi tía favorita." Afirmé. "Pero es que había quedado ya."

"Bueno, pues hoy no." Me dijo mi madre.

"Vaaaaale." Acabé cediendo. "Pero mañana sí que sí salgo. Inauguran un local oficialmente y quiero ir, he quedado con Becky, Matt y hace tiempo que no salgo con ellos."

"Hagamos un trato." Me dijo mi madre. "Tú te quedas con nosotros sin rechistar y mañana por la noche te dejaremos salir siempre y cuando luego te traigan a casa, pero luego te portarás bien y harás que tía Libby se lo pase bien mientras esté aquí ¿trato hecho?"

"¡Gracias mamá, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero!" Le dije saltándole al cuello y abrazándola.

"A veces me das un poco de miedo." Me dijo riéndose.

No esperé más, corrí a mi cuarto para llamar a Alexander y contarle el cambio de planes.

"Sí, Jameson también ha oído hablar de ese sitio." Me dijo cuando le hablé de los planes para la noche siguiente. "Él y Ruby irán esta noche, solo un ratito." Dijo como si sonriese.

"Que lastima que no pueda ir." Le dije. "Como Jameson ahora tiene novia…"

"Según él son solo amigos." Me dijo. "Pero yo les veo algo más que amigos."

"¿Te imaginas que se casasen?" Le dije montándome la película en mi mente e imaginándome la boda. "Sería genial. Podrías llamarla tía Ruby."

"No sé yo si a ella le iba a gustar mucho lo de vivir aquí y allí." Me dijo. "De todas formas… ¿cómo te enteraste que existía ese lugar?"

"El 'Rincón de Luna'?" Le dije. "Bella me lo recomendó, y tooooodo el mundo en el instituto parecía no hablar de otra cosa hoy. Los rumores de ayer son el _vox populi_ de hoy."

"¿Isabella te recomendó ese sitio?" Me preguntó.

"Sí, es una chica maja." Afirmé. "Además, es la otra rarita guay del instituto. Ya sabes, rarita por cómo es y cómo viste pero guay porque todas las chicas la idolatran desde el silencio y los chicos la ven como una especie de ángel, un ángel de la muerte."

"Nunca mejor dicho." Me dijo Alexander.

"¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?" Le dije.

"Nada." Dijo rápido. "Lo digo por lo que me dijiste que le hizo al chico, Trevor era ¿no?"

"Sí, puede ser un poco borde a veces, pero es una chica legal." Le dije. "¡Y mantiene a las animadoras a raya!. ¡¿No es alucinante?!"

"Me parece que alguien se ha enamorado…" Me dijo bromeando.

"Solo de ti." Le dije.

(Voz de Bella)

"¿Listo Luca?" Le dije saltando sobre la barra tras volver a cerrar la 'sala del murciélago' tras haber entrado a acabar de prepararlo todo. "Por cierto, mañana hay que hacer las ofertas."

"Sí, pesada." Me dijo. "Por cierto, no hará falta hacer ofertas. Tus parientes americanos han accedido a venirse, así todo quedará en familia."

"¿Cómo que mis parientes americanos?" Le dije escamada sacando el barril de cerveza para ponerlo conectado al grifo de la misma.

"Tu 'primo' Jacob y su amigo Dominique. Oh, y tu 'sobrinas-nietas' Moira Jhonson y Luna Marxwell." Me dijo. "Tienen un piso vacío de un pariente aquí, así que ni siquiera vivirán con nosotros."

"Perfecto, tendremos a un par de porteros, Moira y Jacob que se ocupen de esta barra y Luna y yo nos ocuparemos de la de dentro. Por cierto…" Añadí alineando los vasos bajo la barra para prepararme. "¿Se sabe algo de su hermano mayor? El pequeño sé que andaba por casa de sus padres, pero el mayor es una incógnita."

"Ni idea, pero puedes preguntárselo a ella cuando venga." Me dijo Luca. "Y mañana se esperan previsiones de lluvias por el día hasta media tarde y noche despejada. Así que supongo que llegarán a eso de la medio día."

"Vale, yo estoy en clase." Le dije. "¿Os importa a tu hermano y a ti recogerles?"

"Sin problema, más que nada porque supongo que vendrán para media hora antes del arranque. Aunque Luna…"

Hacía tiempo que no veía a los Marxwell, la última vez oí que Valentine estaba en casa de sus padres tras haber sido reenviado de América a casa por mal comportamiento o algo así. La verdad es que hay gente a la que es mejor no dejar salir de casa nunca…

Pero bueno, si mantenía a Luna en la zona del murciélago supongo que no daría problemas, y un par de manos extra siempre venían bien.

Tan pronto se abrieron las puertas pasó como las noches anteriores, una fila larga, aún más que las otras noches precedentes.

El boca a boca había funcionado a las mil maravillas, eso y los carteles que habíamos colgado por la ciudad anunciando la inauguración oficial el viernes que era cuando abriríamos al público la sala del murciélago también; y con un poco de suerte, con la poca gente gótica que había por allí solo necesitaríamos un barman que en este caso supongo que nos turnaríamos entre Luna y yo.

La música estaba elegida, la atmósfera creada, la bebida almacenada en una bodeguita que habíamos creado con una trampilla bajo la barra y que tenía bebidas de todo tipo, los carteles de camino y esperábamos recibirlos al día siguiente, con lo que solo quedaría colgarlos y estaría todo listo para la inauguración.

Me pasé bastante tiempo poniendo copas a diestro y siniestro y aguantando a algunos chicos que intentaban ligar conmigo, también invité a un chupito de algo a los estudiantes que reconocía del instituto, solo el primero; estrategias de marketing que nunca venían mal.

Estuve así hasta que me encontré cara a cara con el mayordomo de los Sterling, Jameson, que me miraba fijamente del brazo de una mujer.

"Buenas noches, qué os pongo." Les dije.

"Es… un par de copas de vino, por favor, señorita." Me dijo Jameson con sus habituales modales refinados que le impedían llamarme por mi nombre a secas.

"¿Conoces a la chica, Jameson?" Le dijo su acompañante.

"Aquí tienes, Jameson, a esta invita la casa." Le dije sonriendo. "Para mi querido Jameson y su acompañante, salud." Le dije levantando mi copa en la que había puesto un poco de mi propia bebida.

"¡Salud!" Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

"Os dejo intimidad, si necesitáis algo pedídmelo." Les dije.

"Gracias, señorita." Me dijo Jameson.

Si Jameson estaba allí y me había visto, dudo mucho que Alexander tardase mucho más en enterarse que yo trabajaba allí; lo que no sabía era que mis motivos y lo que él pensase que eran estos, seguramente con un 99 por ciento de probabilidad estarían equivocados y distarían.

Estuvieron allí bailando un buen rato y luego se fueron. Supuse que no les vería volver esa noche, pero me equivoqué, Jameson volvió casi a la hora del cierre por ser entre semana y se sentó en la barra a tomarse otra copa de vino que me pidió que le sirviese y que le duró hasta que el Dj puso el toque militar que anunciaba que se iba a cerrar ya y que debían ir yéndose.

"Señorita." Me dijo cuando paramos la música y la gente se fue yendo. "¿Qué… usted, qué hace aquí?"

"Ahora trabajo aquí." Le dije. "Estoy viviendo con los otros tres y la verdad, necesitamos dinero, así que… para no llamar la atención de que una pobre estudiante de instituto vaya por ahí manejando una visa sin límite de fondos ahora trabajamos. Por cierto, no esperaba verte por aquí."

"Mi señora, es… el joven amo y yo vivimos aquí, ya lo sabe." Me dijo. "Oí que se había abierto un nuevo local de moda y la señorita Ruby quiso que la acompañase."

"Oh, entonces para la próxima vez te aconsejo el restaurante del local." Le dije limpiando la barra mientras Luca echaba el cierre y le hiciese yo un gesto cuando fue a acercarse a Jameson para echarle. "Balthazar es el cocinero, y no es por fardar de amigos pero las reservas han aumentado desde que abrimos, pronto esperamos llenar el local entero y tener lista de espera."

"Es… parece que se lo han montado bien, señorita." Me dijo.

"Hacemos lo que podemos." Afirmé sonriendo y cogiendo la botella. "¿Te hace la última, amigo mío? Esta botella está en las últimas."

"Desde luego, señorita." Me dijo.

Me gustaría decirle que me llamase por el nombre, pero conocía sus normas, a los amos nos llamaba señoritos y a los de su mismo nivel o inferiores por el nombre; además, siempre trataba a las chicas con respeto, y yo era una mujer.

"Isabella." Me llamó Balthazar con la escoba en la mano. "Debería ir a descansar, debe levantarse en 4 horas para el instituto."

"Os ayudo a limpiar." Les dije.

"Vamos, vamos." Me dijo Luca. "Tú baja a descansar y déjanos el trabajo a nosotros, que tú sales por la mañana y nosotros nos quedamos a descansar."

"¿La señorita va al instituto de la señorita Raven?" Me dijo Jameson.

"Así es." Afirmé. "Raven es... una de las amigas que tengo, sí. Lo único que no me puedo juntar a ella tanto como quisiera."

"¿La señorita no sabe que...?" Me dijo.

"No, y por el bien de todos espero que eso siga así, ya se lo dije a Alexander." Le dije colgando el trapo en el hombro de Luca que se metió tras la barra conmigo. "Por el bien común."

No sé si lo pilló o no, pero al menos asintió.

Le sonreí antes de irme a la zona del murciélago donde tras un panel oculto estaba el ascensor que me llevaba a mi habitación privada mientras que el resto debían acceder a las suyas por las escaleras.

Mientras me preparaba para meterme en mi lecho y descansar un rato pensé en la noticia que me habían dado el resto esa noche: Jacob, Dominique. Moira Jhonson y Luna Marxwell iban a venir a echarme una mano con el negocio. Que los otros viniesen no era mucho problema, tenía reservas para todos y me traerían más a final de semana, pero Luna... bueno, no podía negar que me moría de ganas de verla porque hacía mucho que no la había visto, pero por lo que había oído que decían ya era parte muy activa de mi familia.

Me preocupaba que se le fuese un poco la mano, porque de día iba a estar allí descansando, pero de noche iba a trabajar en la 'sala del vampiro', solo que alguien iba a tener que controlarla, y ese alguien que iba a ir perfecta para el cargo iba a ser Moira por su mestizaje.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11: BALÓN QUEMADO DE FUEGO.**

(Voz de Raven)

¡Por fin es viernes!

No más tía Libby por una noche, no más Trevor dando la chapa, no más profesores gritándome por llegar tarde, no más excusas para jugarme clases... el fin de semana comenzaría al acabar las clases, y lo mejor era que esa misma noche, iba a ir con Alexander a un bar. Seguía prefiriendo el cementerio o su casa, pero un bar para variar iba a ser genial.

"¿No estás nerviosa?" Me dijo Becky sonriéndome cuando cambiamos de clase. "¡Esta noche vamos a hacer una cita doble!"

"Sí, a un local con música horrible y lleno de preps del instituto." Le dije sonriendo divertida. "Por cierto, igual habría que preguntarle a Bella si..."

Entonces la vi salir zumbando seguida de cerca por Claude.

"Eh, pervertido acosador." Le llamé cogiéndole del brazo con una mano para pararle a la fuerza y eso que él podría haberme arrastrado con facilidad. "¿Por qué no la dejas en paz?"

"Metete en tus asuntos Raven." Me dijo soltándose con mala cara.

"¿No me digas que te han vuelto a dar calabazas?" Le dije con ironía.

"¿Y a ti qué te importa?" Me dijo para entonces sonreír con ironía y cercarme. "No me digas que estás celosa..."

"Ni muerta." Afirmé dándole un empujón y soltándome.

Vale, era un medio vampiro, pero si le pillabas de sorpresa lo mandabas a unos metros como a cualquier otro.

"Deja de molestarla." Le dije. "O te las verás conmigo."

"Creo que ella no necesita guardaespaldas." Me dijo mirando al pasillo donde ella había desaparecido ya.

"Seguro que no." Le di la razón recordando por qué estaba dentro del grupo de freaks del instituto aparte de por estar con nosotros y al margen de que muchos chicos la consideraban casi una modelo y algunas chicas la admiraban y le tenían algo de pelusa a la vez. "Pero vuelve a meterte con ella y te daré una patada en el culo, tan fuerte que no vas a poder sentarte en días."

A esto se giró y me enseñó el culo con ironía antes de irse, supongo que a reunirse con sus esbirros Rocco, Tipp y la novia de Drácula, o sea, Katt.

"Raven, deberías dejar de meterte en los asuntos de esos dos." Me dijo Matt.

"¿Por qué?" Le dije. "Claude es un acosador, la estaba molestando otra vez."

"Yo la verdad es que creo que no pretende molestarla de verdad." Me dijo Matt.

"No hace más que acosarla." Le dijo Becky. "La chicha, la molesta... sabes que no es la primera vez que ella le ha dado un aviso."

"Hombre igual es una técnica equivocada, pero... creo que lo que pretende es captar su atención." Aseguró Matt.

"¿Captar su atención?" Dije confusa dándome cuenta de lo que parecía querer decir. "¿Captar su atención como ligar?"

(Voz de Bella)

"Dios... otra vez no..." Murmuré cuando salí al campo de entrenamiento para ver cómo el resto entrenaban mientras yo me tumbaba en las gradas y viendo cómo el profesor de PE (Educación Física en inglés) me estaba esperando y me hacía signos de que volviese dentro para cambiarme.

Vale, no quería hacer gimnasia, pero si no iba de controlar capacidades siempre podía fingir un poco y el profesor me obligaba a hacerlo si no era correr o muestras de fuerza.

Así que vuelta adentro y cuando salí vi a todos corriendo un poco.

"Al césped, estira un poco mientras tus compañeros corren un poco, anda." Me dijo.

Asentí y me tiré en el césped. No iba a tener un tirón por no calentar, así que lo hice sin ganas y haciendo mucho menos de lo que era capaz.

"Venga un poco más profundas esas flexiones..." Me dijo el profesor.

Hice un poco más profunda la flexión, solo por tenerle contento.

"Como sigas así me parece que no vas a poder sacar nota en la asignatura." Me dijo.

"Me conformo con aprobar." Afirmé.

"Suspenderás." Me dijo. "Para los exámenes vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso."

"Lo haré mejor." Afirmé.

Los exámenes eran en solitario, no me iban a ver nadie más, podría hacer algo un poco mejor, pero tampoco mucho, para evitar... cantar demasiado.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Me dijo Trevor poniéndose de rodillas y apoyándose en mis rodillas con una sonrisa de prepotencia en la cara mientras hacía abdominales sin levantar más que a media altura.

Me levanté haciendo un abdominal profundo y dándole un cabezazo.

"No." Le dije volviendo a bajar. "Largo."

"Como sigas así..." Me dijo siseando. "No te conviene ser mi enemiga."

Le di otro cabezazo haciendo un abdominal pegando la tripa a las rodillas y dándole aunque había apartado un poco la cabeza para por si acaso.

"Te equivocas." Le avisé cuando se calló de espaldas. "A ti no te interesa ser mi enemigo, niñato..."

Se había caído de espaldas así que seguí haciendo como que me costaba horrores hacer un solo abdominal.

"Eh, señorita." Me dijo el profesor. "Esto... se pone de pareja con Rocco."

"Puedo sola." Afirmé.

"Me parece que no va a poder pasar una pelota sola." Me dijo. "Así que..."

Me tuve que aguantar bufar ante eso, así que fui casi pateando el suelo hasta donde estaba Rocco con Tipp.

"Tipp, te toca con Claude." Le dijo el profesor.

"¿Y eso?" Me dijo Tipp a mí.

"Me ha castigado." Le dije. "O yo que sé, pregúntaselo al profesor."

Tan pronto como se fue, Rocco me miró con la misma cara que mis perros miraban a los intrusos.

"Que bien, me toca con una barbi debilucha..." Dijo.

"Eh, sin-ce." Le dije pinchándole en el pecho con cuidado y mi dedo. "Que te quede una cosa clara, tú no me tragas y yo tampoco a ti, así que vamos a hacer esto rápido y así mejor."

"Como quieras." Me dijo.

"Pues eso, coge el balón y vamos a pasarla." Le dije.

Lo hizo, y el pase que me hizo fue algo fuerte, lo cogí y me tambaleé un poco para darle realismo.

"Un poco más suave, bestia." Le dije pasándoselo más suave.

"Lo siento, qué tal así." Me preguntó volviendo a pasarlo igual de fuerte.

"No has tirado ni una gota más suave." Le dije pasándosela con un poco más de fuerza.

"Oh, vaya... a ver ahora." Dijo repitiéndolo.

Entonces fue cuando me enfadé y le pasé con la fuerza que tiraría una chica normal para tirar con fuerza.

La respuesta no se hizo de esperar y volvió a tirarme con fuerza; estaba a punto de tirar con más fuerza sin importarme que me viesen cuando el profesor pitó el silbato.

"Muy bien, ahora vamos a hacer deporte amistoso." Dijo el profesor. "Balón quemado. Eligen dos chicos que van a ser... Matt y..."

Claude levantó la mano.

"Matt y Claude." Dijo el profesor.

"Cojo a Becky." Dijo Matt.

"Yo a Rocco."

"Raven."

"Tipp"

"Bella; porque tú también juegas ¿no?" Me dijo Matt.

"Venga, que te vas a hacer un equipo solo de chicas." Le dijo Claude divertido. "Y que sepas que no nos vamos a apiadar solo por eso."

"Cuenta conmigo." Le dije dándole una palmada y uniéndome a su equipo.

Diez elecciones después, los equipos estaban más o menos equilibrados, sin contar con que el otro equipo tenían a 4 semi-vampiros y a Trevor, pero mi equipo nos tenía a Raven y a mí.

"Menudo desbalance." Dijo Raven medio suspirando.

"No te lo puedes ni imaginar." Afirmé yo.

"Venga chicas, no os deprimáis." Nos dijo Matt sonriendo. "Nosotros a pasarlo bien."

"Me parece que lo de pasarlo bien va a ir a un plano secundario." Le dije divertida y sonriendo. "Oye, por cierto, si me podéis decir cómo se juega a esto casi mejor."

"¿No sabes jugar?" Me dijo uno.

"A ver, básicamente consiste en que no te den, coger la pelota y golpear a la gente, sin que bote en el suelo." Me dijeron.

"Ah..." Dije.

Un momento, era casi igual que mi trabajo. Eso iba a ser divertido.

"Creo que ya sé cómo se hace." Les dije sonriendo. "¿La parte a golpear da igual?"

"Sí." Me dijeron.

"¿Alguien quiere coger el balón?" Dijo Matt cuando el profesor llamó a los capitanes.

Como nadie quiso fue él solo frente a Claude.

Piii. Pitó el profesor lanzando la pelota al aire para que la cogiese uno u otro equipo.

Claude le dio un empujoncito con el pecho y lo tiró al suelo, como cogió la pelota le dio un pelotazo en plena tripa haciéndole encogerse.

"¡Claude, tramposo!" le gritó Raven.

"Las reglas no dicen nada de dónde dar." Le disculpó Trevor recogiendo el balón tirándolo hacia nosotros.

No acababa de pillar del todo las normas del juego, eso sí, esquivé las pocas veces que vinieron a por mí.

Aunque de mi equipo fueron matando a algunas chicas, mi equipo fue mermando hasta que Rocco le sacudió tal pepinazo a Raven que lo esquivó con tan mala suerte que rebotó en un poste y le dio en el cogote.

"Raven, estás muerta." Le dijo Claude mientras los 4 más Trevor se partían de risa.

"Bella, tú sigue como hasta ahora." Me dijo Matt. "Yo me ocupo de matar gente."

Entonces miré alrededor, solo quedábamos 2 chicos y yo, nuestro 'cementerio' estaba lleno de presas de Rocco, Claude, Trevor y su equipo de bestias deportistas.

"Solo por curiosidad." Le pregunté mientras Raven iba a apuntar a alguien. "¿Hay alguna regla sobre la intensidad o que prohíba la caza de bestias pardas o que regule el número de pases antes de intentar matar?"

"No, pero..." Me dijo.

"Perfecto." Afirmé sonriendo complacida. "No te preocupes por mí, procura que no os den a vosotros."

"A ver qué se te ha pasado por tu cabecita." Me dijo mientras esquivábamos un tiro.

Con cuidado y aprovechando que había cogido el balón la gente de nuestro 'cementerio' me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle un plan sencillo para los tres.

(Voz de Raven)

"¿De qué crees que estarán hablando?" Me preguntó Becky preocupada.

"Ni idea pero como no se muevan... ¡Cuidado que os van a dar!" Le grité a Matt y Bella que parecía estar susurrándole algo a su oído.

Se separaron al momento y entonces vi a Matt que fue a hablar con el otro chico en la pista mientras Bella parecía ir aparte para hacer algo.

"Que peligro." Dije. "Creo que Bella sigue sin enterarse que como se separe le van a pillar."

Entonces fue cuando vimos que Matt y el otro chico se separaban y Matt silbaba y levantaba los pulgares mientras el chico, nuestro mejor lanzador, se ponía al frente cerca de Bella. Le fueron a dar pero ella fue más rápida y le salvó, la tiró a Matt que la cogió y le dio a una de las chicas.

"¡Sí!" Dijimos Becky y yo felices.

Fue curioso, en nada la situación parecía haber cambiado, Bella seguía esquivando los tiros que le iban, solo que esta vez, los desviaba como podía y los chicos los cogían y tiraban a dar, solo que la mayoría de veces venían a nosotros de rebote.

Así conseguimos sacar a un par de personas o así, que en cuanto llegaban al campo, Matt o Bella les susurraban algo al oído, asentían sonriendo y el juego seguía, tuvimos que esperar un poco hasta que vino alguien al cementerio para saber algo más.

"Oye." Le dije yo. "¿Se puede saber qué es lo que os dicen cuando llegáis allí?"

"Nada, que si no vamos a poder darle a alguien que tiremos cañonazos para que os lleguen aquí." Me dijo susurrando al oído. "Susurramos para que no se enteren el equipo contrario. Bella esquiva y pasa para que el resto la cojan y metan pepinazos e intenten matar a alguien."

"Vaaaayaaaa." Dije asombrada. "¿Y a quién se le ha ocurrido eso?"

Como respuesta solo me señaló a Bella que volvía a esquivar la pelota pasándosela al otro chico.

Sonreí un poco sorprendida al ver a aquella chica que normalmente se quedaba en las gradas haciendo deporte con nosotros.

Sin embargo, de pronto, cuando solo volvían a quedar Matt y ella, mano a mano contra Claude, sus esbirros salvo Katt que se limaba las uñas en el cementerio sin intención de moverse de allí, y también con Trevor y otro chico del equipo de fútbol, Claude le dio un golpe a Matt en la cara con el balón matándolo también.

"Sí." Dijo Trevor mientras Bella se agachaba sobre Matt que se sujetaba la cara y que sangraba de la nariz. "¡Venga, a por ella que está sola!" Gritó mientras la veíamos ayudando a Matt a levantarse y sacándose un pañuelo de tela y pasándoselo para taponarle la nariz.

"Matt, Matt ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó Becky.

"Sí, es solo que... me han dado con fuerza." Dijo moviéndose un poco el pañuelo y mostrándonos sangre.

"Matt, haz lo que sea pero dale a alguien." Le dije preocupada por Bella que no parecía tener buena cara precisamente y poniéndole el pañuelo con fuerza taponándole la nariz antes de que Claude o el resto lo oliesen.

"Voy a intentarlo, porque sola..." Dijo preparándose para tirar y sin poder darle a nadie, eso sí, Rocco lo cogió cuando botó y se giró para tirar contra Bella, que le dio una patada y la paró Trevor con la entrepierna.

"¡Ouch!" Gritaron todos los chicos a la vez mientras Trevor caía al suelo agarrándose los genitales con dolor.

"Lo siento..." Dijo Bella con cara de preocupación. "Es que no sé tirar."

Estaba a punto de gritarle que no se preocupase mientras el profesor cogía a Trevor del suelo cuando vi que su cara de preocupación había cambiado en la boca que se había levantado en la comisura en una sonrisa de diversión que inquietaba un poco.

"A ver, voy a llevar al enfermo a que le vea la enfermera." Dijo el profesor. "Matt y Collin, os quedáis al cargo como árbitros, uno de cada equipo será justo."

"Sí." Dijo saliendo.

(Voz de Claude)

Era alucinante; en cuanto habíamos matado al último chico en el campo contrario, dejando solo a Bella que no parecía capaz de hacer un solo tiro bueno, me sentí feliz, sobre todo contando con que al chico le habían dado un balonazo fuerte en la cara que hasta le había reventado la nariz haciéndole sangrar.

Supuse que ahora iba a ser más fácil, hasta que Rocco tiró para darle a Bella. Nunca había visto tal suerte, le dio una patada y acertó justo en el centro de las piernas de Trevor, en la entrepierna aunque este había intentado apartarse.

"Ouch." Dijimos nosotros suavemente mientras el resto de chicos lo exclamaban.

Vale, me había dolido hasta a mí.

"Lo siento..." Dijo Bella con cara de preocupación. "Es que no sé tirar."

La observé mientras el profesor cogía a Trevor del suelo entonces vi, por un segundo, que su cara de preocupación había cambiado en la boca que se había levantado en la comisura en una sonrisa de diversión que duró solo una milésima de segundo hasta que levantó la cara, la tenía preocupada de nuevo.

"A ver, voy a llevar al enfermo a que le vea la enfermera." Dijo el profesor. "Matt y Collin, os quedáis al cargo como árbitros, uno de cada equipo será justo."

"Sí." Dijeron ambos saliendo al punto donde había estado el profesor, cada uno a un lado del campo.

"Lo siento... no tengo puntería..." Dijo Bella mientras el balón pasaba a nuestro cementerio. "Procuraré no volver a golpear ahí..."

"Sí, que duele..." Le dijo Tipp. "Y encima con esa potencia."

"Aprovechamiento del tiro de Rocco." Dijo frotándose el lugar del golpe.

"Va, atenta que comienza el juego de nuevo." Dijo Collin que hasta entonces había sido de nuestro equipo.

"Bella, tú tranquila e intenta aguantar." Le dijo Matt. "Que íbamos bien. Y total solo les quedan ya esos tres."

Asintió sonriendo.

"Sí, porque una chica como ella no caza a nadie ni por el forro." Dije.

"Esto... Matt... no estoy muy puesta." Dijo haciendo una finta cuando le intentaron dar mientras la pelota pasaba a nosotros. "¿Pasa algo si se lanza el balón de forma diferente a cogerla y... disparar?" Dijo fintando nuestro tiro.

"No, pero procura que no te den." Dijo él.

"Oye, procura jugar ¿vale?" Le dije.

"¿En serio quieres que juegue?" Me dijo.

"No. ¿Estás tonta?" Le dije divertido lanzándole el balón intentando darle pero lo volvió a esquivar. "Pues claro que quiero que juegues."

"Entonces no te quejes cuando perdáis." Me dijo sonriendo con ironía cuando se incorporó del suelo para esquivar otra pelota con una acrobacia.

"Si piensas que te lo vamos a poner más fácil por ser chica..." Le dije cogiendo la pelota y tirándosela solo que le dio una patada, la mandó al poste del límite y lo recogió sin que botase antes de darle una patada que lo hizo volar sobre nuestras cabezas mandándolo a su cementerio sin problemas.

"Dios me libre de esperar que te portes como un caballero." Me dijo mientras intentaban darnos y lo esquivábamos por lo que ella lo cogió y volvió a pasarlo al mismo sitio que volvieron a tirar y esta vez Rocco lo cogió y le tiró con mucha fuerza lo que por poco no lo pudo esquivar pero que acabó clavándosele en la tripa a uno de los compañeros en el cementerio de nuestro equipo, que hizo que la pelota rodase y la cogiese otro que de inmediato volvió a disparar y ella a esquivarlo mientras pitaban para parar el juego.

"Rocco intenta no tirar así." Le riñó Matt.

"Eso es peligroso." Le dijo Collin. "Podrías causar más heridos."

"Este sin-ce no sabe hacer las cosas sin causar heridos." Dijo Bella.

"Es que las chicas sois aprensivas." Dijo Rocco de brazos cruzados riéndose de ella como yo.

"Te voy a enseñar yo a tratar bien a la gente, animal." Dijo levantándose y poniéndose en medio de su campo.

Por un segundo juraría que había fuego en sus ojos, y creo que más de la mitad de gente del campo estaba pendiente aunque fuese por algo más, porque con el pepinazo de Rocco se le había hecho un corte de viento en la ropa y se le había descolgado un tirante con una fina línea rosa en su piel como de irritación.

"Eh, que es para hoy." Dijo a los dos árbitros. "Los hay que tenemos ganas de acabar ya."

"Sí, claro." Dijo Collin mientras pitaban para comenzar de nuevo.

Esta vez, Rocco tiró, lo hizo de nuevo con algo de fuerza y ella lo esquivó con una voltereta hacia atrás doblándose como si fuese de mantequilla, cuando fueron a tirarle de nuevo acabó la voltereta y se levantó, cosa que aprovechó Rocco para tirarle con mucha más fuerza la pelota haciéndola ir a toda velocidad y a ella pararla con una sola mano en el pecho.

Le costó un segundo tirarla en vertical y con un solo salto no muy alto tampoco, hizo una chilena que le clavó la pelota a Rocco en pleno estómago haciéndole doblar y toser echando un poco de sangre.

Píiiiiiii!

El silbato rasgó el aire aunque no hizo falta tampoco, todo el mundo se había quedado callado y yo estaba ojo-platico al ver a Rocco derribado a dos pasos de donde había estado.

"Te dije que te iba a enseñar a tratar bien a la gente, sin-ce." Le dijo ella apartándose el pelo de la cara tras haber caído de espaldas sobre el césped y frotándose la cara.

"¡Eso era falta!" Le gritó Collin.

"Ni de coña." Dijo ella. "Pregunté si era legal golpear de cualquier forma y me habían dicho que no importaba dónde se daba con tal de que se le diese. Además, no lo he hecho aposta."

"¡Sí, pero no con esa potencia!" Le gritó.

"Él le ha dado con la misma potencia antes." Dijo Matt.

"Lo siento..." Dijo Bella poniendo cara de sentirlo de verdad.

"Esto... ¿seguimos el juego?" Les dije molesto por lo que acaba de hacerle a Rocco.

"La posesión es de Rocco." Dijo Collin.

"Eso si puede tirar..." Dijo Bella frotándose las uñas con cara de pena. "Lo siento tanto..."

"Que salga Andrew por él." Dijo Collin.

"Más que lo vas a sentir." Le dije. "No, que salga Katt. Soy el capitán, digo que salga Katt."

Una cosa es que me gustase y otra era que le fuese a perdonar haberle hecho eso a Rocco. Con Katt íbamos a ser 2 y medio para darle una lección a aquella chica.

"Maaaatt..." Le llamó ella como una niña pequeña. "¿Algo en las normas con puntuación por dar en un punto u otro?"

"No, pero ya está prohibido desde ahora dar en el estómago, los genitales o la cara." Le dijo Matt.

"Vaaaaleeee." Dijo ella acercándose para sortearnos la pelota.

"Que sepas que vas a pagar lo que le has hecho a Rocco." Le dijo Katt.

"Eh, novia de Drácula." Le dijo Bella susurrando tan bajo que dudo que nadie más que nosotros la oyésemos. "Cinco puntos si te doy en el pecho, 10 más si te doy por detrás, y la cabeza de Claude vale los 50."

¿Mi cabeza?

Fue algo sencillo, con dos simples tiros había descalificado de nuevo a Katt cuando nos dio a los dos a la vez.

"Tipp, si quieres un consejo... yo que tú me dejaba dar." Le dijo ella. "Porque no pienso perder y cuando acabe con Claude solo quedas tú."

"¿También le vas a dar como a Rocco?" Le dije con ironía.

"Nah, tengo suerte, pero tampoco tanta." Dijo. "Además, por naaaada del mundo querría quedarme sin mi compañero de pupitre favorito." Afirmó apartándose cuando Tipp cogió el balón. "Me mandarían sentarme contigo." Afirmó esquivando el balón.

(Voz de Bella)

Fue algo mecánico, cuando Raven mató a Tipp, Claude la mató a ella, eso nos dejaba solo a él contra mí.

Sonreí feliz y con ironía cuando Raven fue al cementerio de nuevo. Aquello iba a ponerse divertidísimo.

Estuvimos como 5 minutos más tirándonos balones y parándolos, haciendo acrobacias para evitar caer el balón, en los dos cementerios la gente guardaba silencio y nosotros dos seguíamos que parecía que solo existía el otro; el odio era tal que parecíamos estar en fuego, y de pronto...

¡Zas! Le pasó rozando a Claude, rebotó contra un poste y le dí en la nuca haciéndole trastabillar y caer de rodillas al perder el equilibrio.

"Nuca." Dije sonriendo y jadeando suavemente. "Eso hacen 100 puntos."

"Ahora vas a ver..." Me dijo pasando a su cementerio.

Sí, ahora iba a ver, pero no yo, él.

Tiró con tal fuerza que parecía que quería pasarme de lado a lado y sonreí, hice un batido de pestañas mientras se preparaba para tirar y cuando lo hizo lo cogí en el pecho, picó un poco, pero lo cogí.

"¿Fin del partido y ganamos nosotros?" Le dije adelantando el veredicto.

Raven me cogió en un abrazo feliz, mi equipo casi entero, el resto estaban tan pasmados que no pudieron reaccionar o bien estaban asustados.

Ya era una friki por mi apariencia y carácter de motera con que ahora lo tenía ganado por haberme cargado a la mole humana de Rocco y sus congéneres salvo a Katt y Tipp con medios un poco... fuertecillos.

"Claude... te aconsejaría que Rocco y tú aprendieseis a ser más suaves." Le dije antes de ir con Raven y Becky a los cambiadores.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12: INAUGURACIÓN OFICIAL.**

(Voz de Bella)

"Bueno, ya tenemos todos nuestro plan ¿no?" Les pregunté al resto.

"Sí." Contestaron en general.

"¿Y yo a dónde voy?" Me preguntó Vivian suavemente.

"Vivian, tú al restaurante, con nosotros." Le dijo Louie suavemente.

"A ver si te metes pronto a la cama, que cuando empiece la semana vas a levantarte pronto." Le dijo su hermana Moira.

"¿Puedes repetirme por qué tenemos que trabajar con críos mortales?" Me preguntó Luna suavemente.

"Porque tú no sirves para tratar con peleas, 'súper-killer' de pelo blanco." Le dijo Jacob con ironía ajustándose la chapa identificativa en la camiseta sin mangas.

"Vale de peleas." Le dije dándole un capón suave. "Luna y yo a la sala del murciélago, Domi y Luca a la puerta, Moira y Jake al bar normal; y punto."

"Vale..." Me dijeron.

"Bella." Me llamó Balthazar. "Ten cuidado, si Jameson se ha chivado a su amo..."

"No te preocupes, no es problema." Le dije. "Y además, la finalidad de esto sigue siendo la misma, aunque también sea sacar algo de dinero vendiendo diversión." Añadió sonriendo divertida.

"Así que pretendes trabajar para los humanos." Me dijo Luna.

"No, trabajaremos para nosotros." Le dije. "Supongo que sabrás que una adolescente con una VISA que tenga saldo casi ilimitado es algo un poco raro, así que... aquí ni te cuento."

"Trabajas para justificar que tienes dinero." Me dijo.

"Exacto." Asentí. "Nuestra comida no es barata y tampoco nos la regalan."

"Que lastima de mujer." Me dijo mientras saltábamos tras la barra y le explicaba dónde estaba cada cosa para los diversos tipos de gente que entrarían en esta sala. "Con la de recursos que tienes y lo poco que los aprovechas..."

"Luna, no estamos aquí para vengarnos ni para cazar; así que atiende a lo que te estoy diciendo." Le dije.

"Que sí, por grupo apretando este dispositivo, el combinado ese del cerebro se hace con los ingredientes esos que están aquí... como el resto." Me dijo.

"Y recuerda, si te piden recomendación, tenemos Cerebro, Cerebrito, Cerebrito del norte, Sangre, Sangre de Mujer, Drácula, Draculin, Satán, Santa Compaña, Duendes, Esqueleto, Poseido, Green Demon, Cucaracha, Higado de rana y Testamento, pero si han bebido antes otra cosa no les pongas un testamento o tendrán que tenerlo preparado antes." Le dije. "Y si tienes duda sobre cómo se prepara algo, la chuleta está aquí abajo con los vasos, echas un ojo y lo preparas."

"Pues vale." Me dijo mientras oíamos gente entrando a la sala general de donde sabía que pocos pasarían a la nuestra.

"¿Esto es siempre tan aburrido?" Me preguntó Luna después de casi una media hora esperando allí.

"Hoy abrimos esta sala al público por primera vez." Le dije. "Solo góticos y gente como nosotros. Y de eso en este pueblo hay poco, aunque en pueblos cercanos..."

"Que idea tan genial, abrir un local para góticos cuando hay pocos..." Me dijo limándose las uñas. "Aunque me gusta mi cama."

Claro, su ataúd estaba allí, cerrado a diferencia del otro que había puesto abierto para por si a alguien le hacía ilusión meterse dentro.

"Eh, Chicas." Me llamó Jacob por el aparato. "Aquí en la fila hay una pareja de góticos."

"Mándanoslos aquí." Le dije antes de girarme a Luna. "Tenemos visita, me parece que son Alexander y Raven."

"No me apetece verles." Me dijo torciendo la boca un poco en un gesto de disgusto.

"Vete a la bodega si quieres." Le dije. "Te llamaré cuando venga más gente, si es que viene. Luca tiene allí una videoconsola oculta tras el barril de A+, piensa que no lo sé, pero bueno."

Asintió y se metió justo cuando Raven y Alexander estaban entrando por la puerta.

"¿Estabas con alguien?" Me dijeron.

"Nah, tranquilos." Les dije sonriendo. "Vaya, Raven, veo que al final has venido."

"Sí, es... ¡esto es alucinante!" Me dijo con los ojos como platos.

"Esto... me parece que has hecho algo horrible al montar esto aquí." Me dijo Alexander sudando con una medio sonrisa de bochorno mientras Raven corría a probar una de las sillas góticas de la sala. "Ahora no querrá salir de aquí nunca."

"¡Que chulo!" Gritó Raven.

"Me alegro que te guste." Le dije. "Aunque si quieres también puedo ponerte algo para beber."

Creo que ni uno de nosotros hubiese podido venir tan deprisa como Raven se desplazó de uno de los asientos hasta los taburetes en forma de esqueleto que había para la barra.

"Vaya, qué velocidad." Dije sorprendida y casi riéndome.

"¿Qué tenéis, qué tenéis?" Me dijo moviéndose hacia delante y atrás.

"Pues tenemos casi cualquier cosa." Le dije divertida. "Pero como veo que te gusta esta sala... pasaré a recomendarte los especiales de la sala." Le dije antes de ponerme a enumerar las cosas.

"Esto... ¿sangre y sangre de doncella?" Me dijo Alexander inusualmente pálido.

"Son nombres de combinados." Le dije sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

"Yo quiero una copa de tu mejor... ¡sangre!" Me dijo Raven.

"Esto... Raven, si admites mi consejo... empieza por algo más suave, como un cerebrito o algo." Le dije. "Mira, primero te pongo un cerebrito que es más suave y luego te pongo una de sangre ¿vale?"

"Vaaaaleeee." Me dijo.

Sonriendo me agaché a coger las botellas y comprobar la composición de la copa: Baileys y Granadina, con una gota de nata.

(Voz de Raven)

"¡Que flipe!" Exclamé cuando Bella me puso delante una copa de algo rojo con una cosa que parecía un auténtico cerebro en miniatura flotando en el líquido y que humeaba.

"Pues si eso te parece increíble ya verás cuando te ponga la sangre." Me dijo sonriéndome mientras le servía a Alexander una copa como de champán con algo rojo dentro que parecía realmente sangre. "Ten Alexander, especial para clientes V-VIP."

"¿Qué es?" Le preguntó.

"Tú prueba y luego me dices." Le dijo ella sonriéndole.

La verdad es que les miré y vi cómo Alexander probaba la copa y paladeaba antes de abrir los ojos como platos.

"¿De dónde...?" Dijo casi asustado.

"Es química." Le dijo ella. "Tengo un proveedor que me la manda desde casa. Así que no te preocupes y disfruta de lo que te ofrezco." Le dijo guiñándole un ojo divertida.

"¿Qué es?" Le pregunté.

"Ya te haré luego una copa." Me dijo a mí. "La de Alexander está muy fuerte."

Era raro, pero mi copa sabía bien pero a la vez quemaba un poco como si de verdad hirviese aunque el líquido estaba frío.

Era curioso, cuando me pasó la tarjeta, no pensé que fuese un bar como aquel, la sala normal que era como cualquier otra discoteca la habíamos pasado de largo dejando a Becky y Matt allí cuando el portero nos dijo que nos esperaban en la sala llamada 'Sala del murciélago'; conque menos pensé encontrarme a Bella trabajando allí, son su amigo, primo o lo que fuese Luca el rubio.

"¿No deberías salir de ahí?" Le dijo Alexander. "Como venga el camarero y te vea ahí se enfadará."

"A no ser que me pueda enfadar conmigo misma lo dudo." Dijo ella. "Trabajo aquí. Con Balthazar, Luca, Louie y unas familiares lejanas que tengo. Ya sabes, hay que cubrir las apariencias ganando algo de dinero; y la verdad, no esperábamos que diese tanto beneficio este local."

"Esto... ¿bailamos?" Le pregunté a Alexander cuando noté que entre Bella y él había algo de lo que no parecían querer hablar pero que desde luego había.

"Venga, Alexander, saca a bailar a la dama." Le animó Bella sonriendo. "Se supone que a estos sitios uno viene a pasárselo bien."

"Me temo que nuestro concepto de pasárselo bien difiere un poco." Le dijo él antes de girarse a mí y sonriéndome cogerme la mano. "¿Me concede este baile, señorita Raven?"

"¡Pues claro!" Le dije feliz.

La verdad es que una canción de 'Giving Ground' de los 'Sisterhood' que era música de mis padres no era precisamente lo más romántico para bailar juntos, pero me gustaba esa música.

Después de esa, el ritmo cambió y comenzó el CD de '_BLACKlist_'de los 'The Wake' y me entusiasmé un poco al oír música actual y gótica.

Aunque se suponía que habíamos ido con Becky y Matt, ellos se habían quedado en la otra sala y nosotros nos lo estábamos pasando genial en esa, solos a no ser por Bella que parecía aburrirse un poco en la barra hasta que se sacó una copa de la misteriosa fuente de cerveza que estaba tras el mostrador y lejos del alcance de la gente normal.

Al parecer, mis ruegos al 'señor oscuro' habían sido escuchados y se había hecho realidad parte de mi segundo sueño, aparte de salir con un vampiro como era Alexander, del que estaba total y completamente enamorada, y eso era tener un lugar donde poder sentirme yo misma en aquel lugar aburrido llamado Dullsville.

(Voz de Bella)

"Tu copa de sangre Raven." Le dije tras mezclar un poco de Martini Rojo, Tequilla y Vodka y ponérselo en un vaso alto de tubo cuando se vinieron un poco a la barra a descansar los pies de esta.

"¡Sangre!" Dijo feliz.

"Isabella, creo que deberías dejar de darle alcohol." Me dijo Alexander suavemente.

"Me parece que sí." Asentí. "Pensaba que estaba más acostumbrada pero..."

La verdad es que no me da tiempo a acabar la frase, porque de pronto, aparece la 'compaña diabólica' lo que hace que pare de hablar y les mire.

"Vaya, vaya. Mira quién tenemos por aquí." Dijo Claude mirando más bien a la pareja.

"Eh, si vas a dar por saco llamo a seguridad o te sacamos a patadas." Le dije.

"Tranquila." Me dijo Tipp. "No hemos venido a armarla. ¿Verdad Claude?"

"No, veníamos a divertirnos, pero está visto que aquí no se puede." Dijo este.

"Bella, dime que no son amigos tuyos." Me dijo Alexander.

"Por desgracia, Tipp es amigo mío, pero Claude es un canso, Katt... bueno tampoco tenemos mucho trato y el sin-ce digamos que con su nombre está todo dicho."

"Bella, esta gente..." Me dijo.

"Cuidado con lo que dices, pri-mi-to." Le dijo Claude.

"¿Qué os pongo?" Les dije para intentar cortar la discusión y tener la fiesta en paz.

"¿Qué tienes?" Me dijo Rocco. "Oh, perdón, que no tenéis botellas..."

"Voy a ponerte matarratas, sin-ce." Dije. "¿El resto?"

"Una birra por aquí." Dijo Claude.

"Yo ponme lo que quieras." Me dijo Tipp.

"Un vaso de vino." Me dijo Katt.

Por lo que se veía, los semi-vampiros también podían beber.

"Marchando una de matarratas, una cerveza, un vino y para Tipp... un green demon pero sin whisky." Dije para ponerme a hacérselos.

Les hubiese dado lo que a Alexander, pero para ellos yo seguía siendo normal y no me interesaba desmentirlo.

Saqué deprisa la cerveza y le quité la corona mientras le servía a Katt un vaso de chardonay frío y le ponía a Rocco el desinfectante de la barra frente a él.

"Y ahora solo me queda lo de Tipp." Dije mientras se reían de Rocco que miraba el desinfectante en su mano.

Cogí el peepermint y el Blue Tropic y los mezclé hasta darle a la mezcla ese color verde tan característico.

"Eh, tú." Me dijo Rocco. "¿Esto qué es?"

"Lo siento, no tenemos matarratas, te he puesto el desinfectante de la barra." Le dije sacando el green demon de la coctelera y poniéndolo en un vaso de tubo para Tipp. "Aquí tienes, Green Demon pero sin whisky."

"Venga, deja de bromear." Me dijo Claude. "Ponle a Rocco algo. Una birrita, por ejemplo."

"Lastima, tenía por ahí un mata cucarachas sin empezar." Le contesté volviendo a dejarlo en el rincón. "Es lo que se merece, pero... aquí tienes." Le dije sacándole una cerveza y quitándole la corona. "Espero que no se te atragante; porque lo que es matarte neuronas no va a matártelas. Por cierto, son 3 dólares."

"¿Eh?" Me dijo. "¿No se supone que esto era la inauguración?"

"Sí, bueno, vale, la primera un dólar." Dije. "Cócteles a 8, que valen 16 de normal."

"Entonces 1 dólar por cerveza y 8 de Tipp y el vino a..." Dijo Katt.

"Dólar y medio, que es nacional." Le dije.

"Bella... y a mí no me vas a invitar..." Me dijo Claude de una forma bastante sexy e intentando ligar bastante evidentemente.

"Humm... déjame pensar..." Le dije mientras me hacía ojitos. "No, y tienes suerte de que no te cobre todo por usar esa técnica de chica conmigo, chaval. 3 dólares, y no me hagas tener que llamar a seguridad por impago."

Era curioso, mientras limpiaba unos vasos y entraban unos curiosos, me di cuenta que aquella técnica , por muy penosa que fuese, sí que me había causado un efecto indeseado. Me descubrí sonriendo divertida recordando su intento de ligar, y entonces me puse seria y di unos golpecitos en la puerta de la bodega.

No podía permitirme sentir esas tonterías. Ojitos a mí...

"¿Está ya?" Me dijo Luna.

"No, siguen aquí, pero sintiéndolo mucho, comienzan a entrar curiosos, así que... dos bellezas hacen más que una."

(Voz de Raven)

"Dios, no..." Dije asustada al ver que la camarera de la barra parecía haber cambiado.

No, no había cambiado, era el mismo, solo que Bella se encargaba de un grupo y ahora una de nuestras enemigas estaba en la barra sirviendo copas a otro grupo.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me preguntó Alexander.

"Luna, eso pasa." Le dije.

Me hizo caso y se giró para verla.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" Murmuró.

"No sé, pero ahora mismo se va a enterar Bella de que no es buena gente." Dije.

Entonces me cogió del brazo y tiró para abrazarme.

"Tranquila, apuesto a que Bella puede arreglárselas perfectamente." Me dijo.

"Bella no sabe que han contratado a una vampiresa." Le dije. "Necesita saber que en cuanto se descuide le va a saltar al cuello."

"Tranquila, seguro que Luna se comporta." Me dijo Alexander. "¿No ves cómo ha lidiado con Claude y el resto?"

Sí, claro que había lidiado con ellos, hasta les había hecho reírse de Rocco cuando le dio el desinfectante.

"Ya, pero Luna no es como ellos." Le dije.

"Ya, pero... seguro que se las puede apañar." Dijo Alexander suavemente. "Dale un voto de confianza."

"Vale, pero solo porque es mi amiga y creo que si pudo darle una lección a Trevor podrá darle una lección a una vampiresa loca." Le dije.

"Así que amiga tuya." Me dijo Alexander sonriendo a medias.

"Sip." Contesté sonriendo. "Es la otra medio gótica del colegio, y encima viene a mi clase."

"Me parece genial, pero por si acaso intenta guardar ciertas distancias con ella." Me dijo.

"¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?" Le pregunté.

"No diré nada salvo en presencia de mi abogado." Me dijo bromeando.

(Voz de Bella)

"Eh, Bella." Me llamó Luna. "Ese chico quiere que le atiendas tú."

"¿Quién?" Le dije para que me señalase a Claude que estaba en la barra mientras Tipp había desaparecido y Rocco estaba moviéndose un poco con Katt en la pista mientras él me saludaba con la mano. "Está bien, ocúpate tú de este lado, ya voy yo al otro, otra vez."

"Si te caen tan mal diles a tus gorilas que les echen a patadas." Dijo Luna.

"Daría mala imagen al local." Negué yo suavemente antes de ir frente a Claude. "¿Qué quieres ahora, canso?"

"Una camarera debería ser más dulce." Me dijo con ironía.

"Si no te he echado aún es porque nos daría mala imagen, pero sigue por ahí y acabarás en la calle con una patada en el culo." Le dije con una sonrisa comercial.

"Está bien, ponme una copa de... sangre de mujer." Me dijo señalando el combinado en la carta que habíamos puesto con los combinados especiales de la sala.

"Marchando un sangre de mujer." Dije yo agachándome para coger Vodka, Malibú, Granadina y Coaintreau y ponerme a mezclarlos para él antes de ponérselo delante.

"Dios, no sé lo que lleva pero parece sangre de verdad." Me dijo levantándolo y mirándolo.

"Tú bébetelo y calla." Le dije divertida por el cumplido.

Luna ya me había preguntado que por qué no le había dado aún sangre a ellos y le había contado mis razones. No las compartía pero no me había delatado.

"Me gusta más el combinado que nos pone la rubia." Me dijo sonriendo. "Pero esto también está bueno."

"Gracias, soy buena haciendo combinados." Le contesté secando un vaso nuevo con cuidado.

"Eh, ponte tú otra ronda." Me dijo.

Suspiré, si me tomaba esa iba a sobrepasar pronto mi límite de alcohol que podía tolerar.

"Estoy trabajando." Le dije como excusa.

"Y te he visto tomándote uno que te pagó uno de los del instituto antes de huir espantado." Me dijo. "Venga, no me rechaces esa copa."

"Vale, por una supongo que no pasa nada." Le dije cogiendo un vaso para hacer como que me preparaba algo y llenándomelo con sangre de mi botellín personal. "Sangre de mujer ¿a salud de quién?"

"Por que pronto me concedas más licencia que invitarte a una copa." Me dijo levantando la suya.

"Vale." Dije accediendo a ese brindis tan raro.

(Voz de 'X' en Rumania)

"Se está retrasando." Dijo un anciano en su asiento.

"No deberíais poneros así, tío." Le dijo un hombre que estaba allí. "Igual..."

"Maxwell, cierra la boca." Le dije yo. "Precisamente tu primogénito está otra vez perdido. Tus hijos han desobedecido nuestras normas, no tienes derecho a hablar."

"Padre, igual necesita ayuda." Me dijo mi hijo.

"Si se me permite la osadía, os dijimos que mandar a una mujer no era buena idea." Dijo un hombre moreno de pelo largo y vestido como un aristócrata casi medieval.

"Vladimir, reúne a Demetrius. Partiréis en un par de días si no llama diciéndonos cómo lleva el encargo." Les dije yo.

"Con permiso, me gustaría ir también yo." Dijo un chico moreno con mechas rojas. "Si se trata de cazar al demonio de la familia entonces yo también quisiera ir."

"Marcus, no te metas en cosas que no te conciernen." Le dijo un chico de pelo blanco junto a él.

Todos estaban en posición de firmes militar, y hasta entonces habían permanecido en silencio, tal y como se esperaba de su condición.

"Alaine es una gallina." Dijo el moreno de mechas rojas sonriendo con ironía manifiesta. "Además de un sentimental y autista."

"Ya vale." Les dije. "No somos animales. Iréis los mejores, quiero esto acabado cuanto antes mejor."

"Entonces sugeriría enviar no solo al equipo 1 y a Marcus." Dijo otro hombre de mediana edad. "Sino también a Alaine."

"Permitidme ir pues." Dijo un chico con una cicatriz en forma de lágrima en la mejilla izquierda poniéndose la mano en el pecho. "Estaré encantado de cumplir con el cometido."

"Nos costa que no serías imparcial a la hora de realizar nuestras órdenes, Velkham." Le dijo el otro anciano de la sala.

"No, está bien, sea como quieras, Velkham." Le dije. "Y creo que para acompañarte podrías llevar a mi hijo, me temo que Caesar lleva una temporada demasiado... tranquilo."

"Como deseéis." Me dijo Velkham.

Era raro, hacía tiempo que no le veía por allí, no era de los más jóvenes pero desde luego llevaba una temporada con la misma apariencia de joven bohemio.

Mi hijo por otro lado, llevaba un tiempo demasiado relajado en sus aposentos al otro lado de mis terrenos, sobre la cima norte; me preocupaba que hubiese perdido su ardor guerrero, así que este tipo de misiones, a comprobar si se cumplían nuestras órdenes o no iba a ser una buena noticia.

Desde que mi querida hermana perdió parte de la memoria había sido difícil tratar con ella, se había vuelto una mujer difícil de verdad, guiada por un solo sentimiento, claro que cada día me sentía culpable un poco por su estado actual; en parte, nosotros habíamos tenido la culpa de esa situación, de que ya no recordase que éramos hermanos ni que tenía sobrinos ni...

"Julien." Me llamó el otro miembro. "¿Estás seguro que deseas enviar a tu propio hijo a buscarla?"

"Sí." Afirmé.

"Ya sabes que podría ser perjudicial para ambos." Me dijo Sterling, padre de mi sobrino-nieto, Alexander. "Si recordase..."

"Tranquilos, no hay peligro." Les dije. "Aunque no puedo negar que me alegraría que recuperase su memoria de Caesar."

"Pobre... no recordar a su propia familia..." Dijo la esposa de Sterling tristemente.

(Voz de Bella)

"Venga... id acabando que cerramos..." Dije tocando la campana del toque de queda en la sala del murciélago.

Alexander y Raven hacía ya un poco que se habían ido, pero aún estaban allí Claude y sus amiguitos.

"Eh, eso va por vosotros." Les dijo Luna a los chicos tras llevar horas hablando con Katt mientras yo intentaba esquivar a Claude como podía.

"Bella, nos veremos mañana." Me dijo Claude sonriendo con ironía. "Y pasado, y al otro, y al otro..."

"Que sepas que tenemos derecho de veto." Le dije. "Tú líala o pórtate como un acosador y verás, chas, estarás fuera en un segundo." Afirmé chascando los dedos ante su cara. "Y ahora largo, que tenemos que cerrar, hacer caja y acostarnos a dormir."

"Bella, como sigas así nos quedaremos sin clientes." Me dijo Luna suavemente.

"Bueno, si no te importa voy a sacar a mis niños, que correteen un poco por aquí." Le dije con ironía.

Sabía que a ella no le harían nada, pero a los otros...

"Ya nos vamos, borde." Me dijo Rocco.

"¡No hombre!" Le dije con ironía. "¡Si mis chicos tenían ganas de volver a jugar contigo a intentar arrancarte algún miembro!"

"Nos vamos, por hoy." Dijo Claude empujando entre Tipp y él a Rocco que aunque está pálido como la cera parece querer dar guerra. "Volveremos esta noche, así que procura no soñar mucho con nosotros."

"Como que alguien querría soñar contigo, pedazo de idiota." Farfullo entre dientes mientras abandonan la sala. "Bueno... vete a la cama, Luna, ya me encargo yo de esto."

"Hum... ese chico, Claude..." Me dijo.

"Es un plasta, no te preocupes." Le dije. "Le menciono a mis niños y ya ves cómo corren. Por cierto, voy a sacarles un poco. En cuanto acabe de limpiar esto un poco saldré un poco a pasearles, que necesitan pasearse un poco."

"Deberías preocuparte más por lo tuyo." Me dijo cogiéndose un tanque de sangre del grifo del barril que teníamos antes de meterse a su ataúd rosa en la sala dejándome oír solo el sonido de succión de la sangre en su recipiente antigoteo.

Sonreí, los Maxwell eran miembros un poco problemáticos, a la pobre Luna que era la que menos tiempo llevaba siéndolo no le costaba mucho ser un vampiro estándar, pero supongo que lo de olvidar su pasado iba a ser más difícil.

Limpiar la sala, barrerla y fregarla me costó apenas 5 minutos gracias a mis capacidades, cuando acabé fui a la sala grande para encontrarme allí a todos sentados y tomándose algo tras cerrar las puertas y sacar a todos los que no eran de allí.

"¿Moira se ha ido ya?" Les pregunté.

"Esta amaneciendo." Me dijo Vivvian. "Se ha ido antes de que amaneciese."

"Bien." Dije sonriendo. "La sala del murciélago está ya limpia. Esperaré a que se seque lo que he fregado y cogeré a mis niños para llevarles a pasear un poco. ¿Qué tal la caja?"

"Genial, 100 dólares más que en toda la semana junta." Me dijo Luca sonriendo feliz y mostrándome la caja llena de dólares pequeños.

"Nosotros también hemos hecho algo de caja." Les dije. "Solo que menos. ¿Y el restaurante, chicos?"

"Bien." Me dijo Louie. "Solo que hemos cerrado a las 2 de la mañana y ya tenemos reservas para 3 semanas, completas."

"¡Eso es genial!" Afirmé feliz.

"¡A este paso vamos a ser famosos!" Dijo Vivvian feliz.

"Posiblemente." Les dije sonriendo y cogiendo mi propia petaca oculta en mi corpiño para alzarlos. "Por el éxito de nuestro local."

"Por el éxito del local." Dijeron todos levantando sus vasos para brindar conmigo.

La verdad es que había sido una noche dura, más de la mitad de gente descansaba de día y alguno no podía salir, pero aún así, tenía la sensación de que ibamos a poder tener bastante éxito.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo ****13: Desapariciones.**

(Voz de Claude)

Fue curioso, al día siguiente me costó levantarme, así que cuando llegué al instituto con el resto, no solo nos cayó una bronca de campeonato sino que además, me llevé una sorpresa.

"Eh, dónde está Bella." Dije cuando entré en clase y no la vi.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?" Me preguntó Trevor. "Os lo habéis perdido, se ha montado un lío…"

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Dije.

"Un tío, llegó y dijo que era su tutor o algo así, que se había escapado y… luego llegó su amigo, el novio o lo que quiera que sea ese tío rubio que siempre está con ella y se enfrentó al tío." Me explicó. "Creo que al final se la han llevado."

"¿Llevársela, a dónde?" Le dije.

"No sé, a casa supongo." Me dijo. "Dijeron que se había fugado y eso. También dijo el tío algo como que no debía estar muy bien de…" Dijo haciendo un gesto de que estaba loca.

Hombre, eso explicaría varias cosas, pero… no, no era posible. Ella no estaba loca, era rara, vale, pero no estaba loca.

Entonces fue cuando vi a lo lejos al que debía ser el mayordomo que salía del colegio con uno de los profesores y llevando una caja en brazos.

"Tipp, ven." Le dije antes de salir corriendo hacia ellos.

"… sí, una auténtica desgracia." Decía el mayordomo. "La señorita no…"

"Eh, tú, sé que sabes qué está pasando aquí, así que venga, desembucha." Le dije.

"Steerling." Me dijo el profesor alterado. "Haga el favor de comportarse."

"Igual si me dijese de quién habla…" Me dijo el mayordomo.

"No te hagas el estúpido." Le dije. "De Bella, de quién vamos a estar hablando."

"La señorita ha tenido que irse." Me dijo. "Solo he venido a recoger sus cosas antes de tener que seguirla."

"A dónde." Le dije.

"A su casa." Afirmó. "Ha vuelto a su casa. Donde debería haber estado desde el principio. Y ahora si me disculpa…"

"Está mintiendo." Me dijo Tipp. "Cuando dijo lo de que había vuelto a casa, la última vez, no estaba diciendo la verdad. O no es a su casa donde ha vuelto, o desde luego no ha sido voluntariamente."

"Bien, pues si no nos quieren decir la verdad…" Dije molesto.

"No estarás pensando en…" Me dijo Tipp.

"Oh… sí…" Dije. "Encárgate de localizar por dónde ha salido y a dónde. En cuanto tengamos algo, Katt se encargará de hacer lo que tú ya sabes y Rocco va a ser el que se cargue al que se nos ponga por delante."

Si lo que querían era guerra, vaya que si la iban a tener.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

3 semanas y media despúes

"¿Aún sin nada?" Pregunté.

"Lo siento, de aquí no ha salido nadie con su nombre." Dijo Tipp.

"En la agencia de viajes del pueblo tampoco sabían nada." Me dijo Katt. "Ni en el de alquiler de coches, ni en el bar... no sabe nadie nada."

"Eso es, el bar." Dije entusiasmado ante la nueva pespectiva. "Allí tienen que saber algo."

"No saben nada." Dijo ella. "Pero Luna, la camarera, dice que no dio muchas explicaciones, solo les dejó al cargo del bar y que su mellizo, se iba a hacer cargo de dirigir un poco en colaboración con el moreno."

"Y agarrate, vas a alucinar con quién es Luna." Me dijo Tipp.

"¿Famosa?" Le pregunté.

"Prima, tuya." Me dijo. "Luna Maxwell, gemela de Jagger Maxwell y Valentin Maxwell. Su madre está emparentada por parte de padre con los Steerling, es... prima de tu madre."

Genial, más familia. Un momento...

"¿Luna es también...?"

"Aha, pura." Me dijo. "Hubo un problema con su nacimiento pero ya es pura."

"Ah, bien." Dije. "Vale, sí, podemos interrogarla."

"No dirá nada." Me dijo Katt. "Aunque parece algo afin a cierta... gente."

Vale, si podía saber algo más, valdría la pena.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

((Vale, un poco corto el capítulo, pero hoy mismo me he leído el último volumen de VK: Blood relatives y me he enterado que hay algo que estaba poniendo mal; así que… digamos que hay un salto temporal en el cual tienen lugar un par de cosas del manga o todo pero partiendo desde el punto de que esto pasó en el tiempo que Claude y CIA pasaron desaparecidos entre el vol. II y el III del manga, ahora en el salto de un año o menos de esta historia tiene lugar lo del volumen III del manga y en el capítulo 14 es cuando continuamos de lo del manga. Nos vemos en el capítulo 14…))


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Reencuentros.**

(Voz de Claude)

Un año, ha pasado un año desde que Alexander nos diese 'el trago de la eternidad', apenas un traguito que nos ha hecho a Rocco, Tipp, Kat y a mí inmortales. Desde entonces he dedicado ciertos esfuerzos a buscar a Bella, ya no tanto por querer encontrarla sino por orgullo, nadie huye de mí si yo puedo evitarlo. Por desgracia, no la hemos encontrado; aunque… Tipp tuvo una idea hará unos días, lo más sencillo y no se nos ocurrió antes.

Bella iba a volver, a Dullsville, al 'Rincón de Luna'; había dejado allí a gente, había gente al cargo de llevar el negocio y había dejado a sus queridos secuaces allí; eso significaba sin duda que iba a regresar.

Así que allí estábamos, viajando como podíamos tras 2 años de haber desaparecido Bella, con solo 1 año de edad como puros, volviendo al lugar del crimen, al lugar donde nos convertimos en vampiros puros.

"¿Falta mucho?" Me preguntó Katt.

"No…" Les dije. "Estamos aún un poco lejos."

"Yo quiero bajar." Afirmó Rocco. "Me estoy mareando."

"Claro que sí." Le dije. "Venga, salta al medio del Atlántico, que total no te vas a ahogar."

Aunque hubiésemos hecho el último paso, era evidente que ser puro no eximía de ser tonto como Rocco, o tímido como Tipp, y desde luego, no salvaba de nuestras obsesiones.

"¿En serio creéis que habrá vuelto?" Dijo Katt.

"No, pero hay un 99 por ciento de probabilidades de que vuelva por allí." Me apoyó Tipp.

"Con que hubiera 10 ya hubiese vuelto." Le dije.

"Bueno, ya estaba un poco harta de la niebla y la lluvia." Dijo Katt.

"No me voy a acostumbrar a no poder salir de día." Dijo Rocco. "Con lo divertido que era jugar a deportes con los humanos."

"Un precio pequeño, ahora ya no se ríen de nosotros ¿no?" Le dije. "Los que se rieron de nosotros, los que nos humillaron, los que nos escupieron… todos ellos han pagado por lo que nos hicieron. No más burlas, no más rechazos, no más robarnos las presas… ahora nadie nos tiene por menos, y los que lo hacían…" Les dije apretando el puño en el reposabrazos y notando demasiado tarde cómo se deshacía bajo mi fuerza sin poder remediarlo.

Suspiré soltándolo abochornado e intentando taparlo.

Me pregunto qué diría Bella cuando volviese y se encontrase con los nuevos nosotros.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ahhh... por fin..." Dijo Rocco estirándose tras bajarnos del coche.

"Puff, aún inmortales estos viajes son lo peor." Dije frotándome los riñones tras el viaje en el coche que habíamos recuperado.

"Estais todos chochos." Nos dijo Kat.

"Bueno, pues chochos o no vamos a encargarnos de esto." Dije mirando el edificio donde ponía "Pisos libres".

"Yo me encargo." Dijo Kat. "Y Tipp nos sacará un precio medio justo."

"No os paséis demasiado." Les dije divertido.

Desde que éramos puros, las habilidades de control mental habían mejorado, mucho. Con solo un pestañeo, Kat le sacaría a quien fuera lo que fuera, gratis. Y efectivamente, al cabo de un rato, se asomó como un gato en la ventana e hizo un gesto de pulgares arriba para indicar su éxito.

"Vale, pues ya tenemos casa." Dije. "Ahora al siguiente paso."

"No esperarás que volvamos a fichar en el instituto ¿no?" Me dijo Rocco.

"No seas tonto." Le dije cruzándome de brazos. "No podemos salir al sol ¿recuerdas?"

"El problema es que nos verán." Afirmó Tipp tranquilo desde las escaleras donde había bajado. "¿Vamos a decir que nos enseñan en casa?"

"Es una opción." Afirmé. "Nuestros padres nos han puesto un tutor particular y nos da clase en casa, por eso nos hemos vuelto un poco... 'nocturnos'." Afirmé haciéndoles sonreír. "Y hablando de eso... esta noche me apetece salir."

"¡Hum!" Dijeron los tres sonriendo divertidos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jagger)

"Bueno, pues venga, a abrir." Les dije a todos los 'curritos' del 'Rincón de Luna'. "Luna, esta noche procura no causar otro problema." Le dije suavemente. "Si aún no estás a tope será mejor que esperes y tomes algo, 'tofu' en lugar de eso."

"Me encuentro mucho mejor." Me dijo suavemente.

Eso había sido hacía un buen rato, pero en lugar de una noche tranquila y típica, resultó que hubo más problemas de los normales, mientras yo estaba metido en mi reservado haciendo las cuentas de los locales.

"Jagger, preguntan por ti." Me dijo Kobu desde el walki-talki.

"¿Quién?" Les dije.

"Familia." Afirmó al otro lado. "Cansinos pero familia."

"Si es Valentin dile que se esfume." Afirmé.

"No, no es Valentin." Me dijo. "Es un Steerling."

"Oh, dios. Otra vez Alexander no." Dije. "Ya teníamos el hacha de guerra enterrada…"

"No, no es Alexander, es Claude." Me dijo un chico con pinta de modelo punk-gótico saludando.

¿Claude? No me sonaba, pero me dio curiosidad.

"Así que un Steerling." Le dije.

"Por parte de madre, sí." Dijo divertido. "Se supone que nuestras madres son primas, así que supongo que no te importará que hayamos venido a saludar. Nos hicimos amigos de la anterior dueña, ya sabes, Bella."

Así que la conocían, bien.

"Sí, es un poco rara." Le dije. "Pero más o menos buena gente."

Luna me había advertido que en aquel lugar, salvo Alexander que era de la familia, el resto no sabían la verdad sobre ella porque no se había descubierto gracias a su… 'particularidad'…

"Sí, solía ir al instituto con nosotros." Me dijo. "Pero desapareció. Por lo que se ve se la llevaron a casa porque se había escapado o algo así."

"Exacto." Le dije; aquello iba a ser interesante y muuuuuy divertido. "Su padre es un hombre de recursos. La encontró y la llevó de vuelta."

Más que su padre se rumoreaba que habían ido a buscarla ciertos… cazadores, de la familia, como ella. Pero claro, eso era un dato que no había trascendido a esos niveles, y él sabía demasiado para haber sido solo un compañero de clase-amigo.

"Era raro, nunca pensé que fuese una joven huída." Afirmó. "Aunque tenía pinta de cualquier cosa."

"Y eso que mi hermana le dijo que se vistiese mejor." Dije con ironía.

"Pse, ese estilo le iba." Afirmó el chaval. "Por cierto, no habréis tenido noticias de ella ¿no?"

"Pues sí, está en casa de su familia, haciendo de niña buena y tragando con el castigo." Le dije mintiendo a medias. "Pero bueno, es lo que se podía esperar."

"¿Y no va a volver?" Me preguntó. "Sería una pena, se la echa de menos."

Apostaría a que este no llevaba demasiado por aquí, aunque habían venido varias personas preguntando por ella, cuando se fue y poco a poco habían dejado de preguntar, solo Alexander y su chica-mortal Raven seguían preguntando de vez en cuando, claro que, ahora que yo estaba allí, venían mucho menos.

"¿Y si tanto la echáis de menos por qué no la escribes?" Le pregunté pinchándo un poco divertido.

"No tenemos dónde." Me dijo divertido.

"Tsk, lástima." Le dije picándole un poco más. "Si quisiera que la encontrarais os hubiese dado la dirección."

"Venga ya, 'primo'." Me dijo. "¿Me das la dirección?"

"Mejor aún, te daré una cuenta de correo donde puedes escribirle." Le dije divertido aparentando querer ayudarle. "Supongo que tendrás alguien que sepa cómo hacerlo así que… aquí tienes." Le dije garabateándole la dirección de su cuenta de correo que Luca le miraba casi a diario y por la que les escribíamos para que los viejos no se enterasen de nada. "Le podrás encontrar aquí, aunque no suele contestar siempre, es decir, que igual tarda una semana o así en llegar una respuesta. Eso considerando que quiera contactar contigo, claro. Y ahora… un placer haberte visto pero tengo trabajo."

"Bueno, pues como veo que esto va a mejor… si necesitas camareros no dudes en avisarme, somos familia."

"Sí, claro." Le dije. "¿Tienes experiencia?. ¿En cuantos bares o restaurantes has servido antes? Ya, claro, lo imaginaba. Ya veremos…"

Contratarle, a él, sí hombre. Creo que me fui aguantando la risa todo el camino de vuelta a mi reservado, y cuando cerré y estuve seguro que estaba a salvo, me puse a reírme.

"¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?" Me dijo una voz familiar. "Y sobre todo, ¿se puede saber quién te ha dado permiso para montarte este chiringuito sin permiso?"

"Vaya, así que estás aquí." Le dije divertido.

"No te vayas por las ramas, contésteme o te haré otro tatuaje, pero este no dejará de sangrar." Me dijo.

"Y tendrás a un montón de familiares aquí, dudo que eso te interese." Le dije con ironía ante su plan. "¿Quieres algo?" Le ofrecí. "¿Chapagne, vino… sangre?"

"No, quiero que me contestes." Me dijo.

"No hasta que no te muestres." Afirmé.

Fue algo curioso, su voz había sonado justo a un lateral mío, pero con apenas un ligero hilo de aire, noté una presencia tras de mí y apareció en las sombras tras de mí.

"Vaya, veo que has mejorado." Le dije viendo a una chica morena con el pelo recogido en el cogote en un despuntado y un par de mechones a los lados de la cara, vestida de negro y con una especie de cinturón de tela cogido en una cadera y colgándole como si fuese una bufanda de las caderas.

Parecía más pálida y su cara mostraba claros signos de que no le había ido nada bien, así que me preocupó; pero lo más curioso, era que aún con esa cara de mala leche, tan demacrada y oscura, aún así, no parecía haber perdido ni un ápice de su porte regio ni su belleza sobrenatural pero a la vez tan humana.

"Qué me miras." Me dijo molesta.

"Has cambiado." Le dije.

"Estoy cansada ¿eso dice algo?" Me dijo tirándose en mi sofá-ataud.

"Sí, que eres muy rara." Afirmé yendo a sentarme en el poco hueco que había dejado. "¿Y los rumores de que te habían encontrado los 'perros de presa'?"

"Me encontraron, así que preferí irme con ellos." Me dijo. "Las cosas no están nada bien por nuestra tierra, esos colgados insisten en que tengo una familia."

"¿Y es cierto?" Le dije.

"Tus padres y hasta los de Alexander dicen que sí." Me dijo mirándome y mostrándome que su 'cansancio' llegaba hasta el punto de mostrar sus ojos realmente. "Así que no sé qué creer, pero desde luego, a mí el que se supone que es mi familia no se me acerca, eso te lo puedo jurar."

"¿Tan mal está?" Le pregunté.

"Nooooo… solo es un maldito emo llorica." Me dijo. "Pero soy más lista que eso." Afirmó levantando un dedo tras recostarse de nuevo. "Les he conseguido sacar mi libertad."

"¿En serio?" Le dije divertido y con curiosidad.

"Sí, si es cierto que ese tío es familia mía se lo va a tener que currar para demostrarme que era cierto." Me dijo. "Por cierto, a ver si tú puedes arrojar algo de luz… ¿te suena de algo el nombre de Caesar?"

Caesar, Caesar…

"Así que yo recuerde no." Le contesté.

"Ya, lo imaginaba." Me dijo. "Son unos liantes."

"Y les obedeces ciegamente." Le dije. "¿O tengo que recordarte por qué viniste aquí en primer lugar?"

"Si buscas pelea te juro que te la puedo dar." Me dijo dándome una patada con el pie en todo el hueso que me dolió bastante.

"Eh, por dios, que eso duele ¿sabes?" Me quejé sacándole el tacón de mi costado.

"Pues te jodes." Me dijo dándome con el otro.

"¿Encima de que tengo que dejar mi hogar para venirme aquí durante más de dos años?" Le dije intentando molestarla. "¿Y a cambio de qué? No he recibido nada."

"Las ganancias que has recogido hasta ahora." Me dijo.

"Minucias." Afirmé.

"Oh, sí, igual el mantenerte con vida a pesar de los problemas que has dado antes de venir aquí es poco pago para ti." Me dijo con ironía.

"Vale, buen pago, si señor." Le dije. "Por cierto, me gustaba más la sonrisa de antes."

"Mi sonrisa es para los que yo quiera." Afirmó tumbándose en el sofá como si fuese todo para ella y poniéndome los pies encima.

"Procura no destrozarme el asiento." Le dije.

"Gracias por dejarme tumbarme en él pues." Me dijo.

"Ahora en serio, dónde estás viviendo." Le dije.

"De momento en un lugar seguro." Afirmó suavemente. "Estoy esperando a regenerarme del todo."

"¿Un mal día?" Le pregunté con ironía.

"Un par de años malos." Me dijo cogiéndose un cojín y tirando una de mis preciosas tarántulas al suelo, por suerte, esta vez no la pisó. "Y ahora… largo, necesito un poco de descanso."

"Ya veo que no estás de humor." Le dije. "Procura dormir, por cierto, estaba pensando en contratar a alguien nuevo."

"Ah... haz lo que quieras." Me dijo. "Tú verás de dónde sacas el dinero, no pienso bajarte ni un dólar lo que me tengas que pagar..."

No me hacía gracia contratar a aquel tío, pero para un par de noches, por fastidiarla a ella un poco, hombre, aguantaría.

Salí de nuevo a la barra y Luna me miró.

"Adivina quién ha vuelto del corazón de Rumanía." Le dije divertido cuando nos agachamos a por la misma botella.

"No hemos visto a nadie." Me dijo extrañada.

"Piensa, es alguien que si se lo propone puede entrar en cualquier lado si ser percibido." Le dije como si fuese una adivinanza. "Está durmiendo, en mi sofá."

"¿Cómo está?" Me preguntó preocupada.

"Está durmiendo en mi sofá. Y esta vez no se ha cargado a ninguna de mis niñas" Le dije. "Eso lo dice todo. ¿No?"

"Vaya..." Murmuró. "¿Crees que necesita...?"

"Ha sido muy clara." Afirmé sacudiendo la cabeza con ironía. "No quiere que nadie la moleste en un tiempo, necesita recuperarse y lo que me sorprendería sería que se quedase aquí sin más."

"Esto antes fue un cementerio indio." Me dijo Luna. "Con cavar un hoyo sería suficiente para regenerarse sola."

Interesante, había oído que era muy meticulosa con ciertos puntos, pero ahora me quedaba claro que no era un simple rumor; no, había cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle, como el dejarle a Luna su ataud-cama en esa sala para evitarle que tuviera que salir al alba o lo de escoger un edificio construido sobre un antiguo camposanto, pagano pero camposanto al fin y al cabo, para poder enterrarse un tiempo si era necesario.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Claude)

Aquello era alucinante, había pasado un año o más y las cosas parecían seguir como siempre, al cabo de un rato, entró alguien conocido a la sala y tan pronto nos vio a nosotros pareció alegrarse y me saludó con la mano para venir del brazo de una chica.

"Hey, dichosos los ojos." Nos dijo. "¿Ya habéis vuelto?"

"Por un tiempo." Afirmé. "Hemos venido aquí, ya sabes, tranquilidad, paz..."

"Es raro, no os hemos visto en las listas." Me dijo.

"¿Qué listas?" Preguntó Tipp.

"Las de clase, cuales si no." Afirmó. "Empezamos pasado mañana. Ya han colgado las listas."

"Ah, es que nos han dejado volver a cambio de que hagamos escuela en casa." Le dije decidiendo que la coartada del primo Alexander era la más creíble.

"Pufff, con lo guays que erais... educación en casa." Dijo.

"Ya ves, a nuestros padres no les gusta el sistema educativo de aquí." Le dije.

"¿Y habéis vuelto solo por el ambiente?" Dijo mirando a Katt.

"Buscando a alguien." Le contestó ella estallándole el globo de chicle en la cara y haciéndonos sonreír divertidos.

Vale que Trevor nos había echado una mano con lo de los viales sin darse cuenta, pero solo era una marioneta humana en nuestras manos, antes semi-eternas y ahora eternas del todo.

"¿A alguien?" Nos dijo.

"Una chica." Le dije.

"Oh, entonces dadme una foto y si está buena igual os ayudo." Me dijo.

"Cuidado, Trev." Le dije con ironía. "Esta vez la presa es mía."

"Vale, vale, que la chica elija." Me dijo. "¿Quién es?"

"¿Recuerdas a Bella?" Le dije.

"Bella, Bella... oh, la borde esa." Dijo. "Morena, alta, atlética... pero muy borde; en serio, dime que vuelves a buscarla para seguir fastidiándola y soy tu hombre, pero me temo que se esfumó y no ha vuelto."

"Oh, ya volverá... Y... Digamos que me interesa y punto." Le dije. "Aunque si la encuentras te dejo que le des un poco de quebraderos de cabeza." Añadí guiñándoles un ojo al resto divertido.

"Dalo por hecho." Me dijo. "Tendré los ojos abiertos por si la veo. Por cierto, vendréis al baile de Halloween ¿no?"

"A mí no me apetece demasiado." Dijo Katt.

"Sí, una vez vale, pero más..." Afirmó Rocco.

"Ya lo has oído." Le dije.

"Oh... ¡venga ya!" Nos dijo. "¡Tenéis que venir! Además, sería una excusa perfecta para encontrar chicas."

Encontrar chicas…

"Tú consigue que vaya todo el mundo en la ciudad de nuestra edad y ya veremos." Le dije.

"Eso es un poco más difícil, pero…" Me dijo. "La semana que viene hay una fiesta en el local." Dijo sonriendo. "Creo que aquí sí que vendrá todo el mundo. Es en el 'Coliseo', han puesto papeles por toda la ciudad así que será algo grande."

"Vale, pero por si acaso, plantéate lo de la fiesta de la noche de los difuntos." Le dije.

"Claro. Entonces… ¿venis, no venís?" Me dijo.

"Consigue lo que te he dicho y ya hablaremos." Le contesté divertido ante la idea que se me acababa de ocurrir.

"¿Qué planeas?" Me preguntó Katt tan pronto se marchó.

"Demos un show para la noche de los difuntos." Le dije. "Ya usamos una de sus fiestas una vez, podemos hacerlo otra vez."

"Claude, si me permites el consejo, creo que tu obsesión no puede ser buena." Me dijo Tipp.

"Nadie huye de nosotros." Le dije. "Y menos una chica normal, por muy bonita y apetecible que sea."

"Eh, tú." Me llamó el 'supuesto primo' que me había salido haciéndome gestos para que me acercase a la barra.

"¿Qué?" Le dije.

"¿Sigues interesado en trabajar aquí?" Me dijo.

"¿Sin experiencia?" Le dije.

"Sí, bueno… digamos que eso se puede coger." Me dijo. "Y bueno, un par de manos extras nunca vienen mal, pero el sueldo no va a ser demasiado alto, te aviso."

Poco sueldo y apostaría a que me iba a deslomar trabajando, pero a cambio iba a poder enterarme de muchas cosas y además… el bar era de mi presa.

"Vale, tienes un camarero." Le dije estirando la mano.

"No te embales." Me dijo cogiendo mi mano para sellar el trato. "Camarero a prueba. Al primer problema a la puñetera calle."

"Desde luego." Afirmé.

"Vale, pues empiezas desde ya." Me dijo. "Y para mañana…" Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

"No me digas que no te gusta la ropa." Le dije.

"Es el rincón del murciélago, no el rincón de los punkis." Me dijo. "Me gusta tu estilo pero no hay lugar para él aquí. Así que búscate algo gótico o al menos más negro."

"Negro o gótico." Le dije. "Creo que ya sé qué ponerme." Afirmé recordando cómo vestían los más viejos de los nuestros en Rumania cuando no había mortales ni semi cerca.

"She… por si acaso, creo que les pediré a alguno que te traiga algo." Me dijo. "Oh, y suerte." Me dijo cuando parecía que se iba a ir a atender un pedido pero volviéndose para mirarme con un dedo levantado para sonreír cínicamente. "Sí no me gusta lo que haces irás a la calle."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"O sea, que hagas lo que hagas vas a ir a la calle." Me dijo Tipp cuando íbamos ya hacia casa cubiertos con de todo tipo de ropas.

"Eso parece." Le dije sonriendo divertido. "Solo que no le voy a dar motivos para echarme. Haré lo que sea para quedarme allí hasta que encontremos algo."

"Pues que te sea leve." Me dijo Rocco. "Ya iremos a visitarte de vez en cuando, porque lo que es yo paso de limitarme a este pueblucho solo."

"Vuélvete a Rumania si quieres." Le dije. "Allí tienes presas a porrillo."

Le vi dudar y sacudió la cabeza.

"Este agujero no está tan mal." Afirmó.

"Yo ya iré a cazar por mi cuenta." Me dijo Katt. "El que quiera que se venga."

"Vale, vale, no vengáis." Les dije. "_Ten amigos para esto…_" Pensé mientras llegábamos al portal justo a tiempo de evitar la luz solar.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jagger)

"Y eso es todo lo que sé." Me dijo Valentine con voz de cansado. "¿Puedo irme ya a dormir?" Gimió. "Es de día…"

"Vale, gracias." Le dije tras anotar el último dato sobre el nuevo… 'camarero'. "A alguien que yo sé le va a hacer mucha gracia saber esto sobre él."

"Oye, ya sé que soy el menor pero… ten cuidado con esos cuatro." Me dijo medio bostezando. "Eran basura, pero desde que se convirtieron del todo se han vuelto más peligrosos."

"No en este local." Afirmé.

"¿Solo porque tú lo digas?" Me dijo.

"No, porque adivina quién es el dueño auténtico." Le dije divertido. "La señorita Isabella Alexandrine."

Hubo un silencio.

"¿Y eso lo saben ellos?" Me dijo como si se hubiese despejado de golpe.

"Supongo, Claude me ha pedido trabajo aquí." Le dije. "Y por muy rata que sea te aseguro que tonto no parece. Sé que sabe que es de ella y sé que ha deducido que volverá."

"Pero ya está allí ¿no?" Me dijo mi hermano pequeño. "Pufff… con los problemas que han dado aquí seguro que les va a matar. Literalmente."

"Y si lo hace yo me reiré." Afirmé. "Me voy a divertir un rato sonsacándole en el bar este, con que no te cuento nada cuando ella se entere que le he contratado como camarero a prueba."

"Ten cuidado." Me dijo volviendo a bostezar. "Por lo que he oído no es sabio jugar con ella, no tiene demasiado aguante a no ser que se trate de no descubrirse."

"Y matar a un camarero atractivo no creo que sea algo que entre en sus planes porque hay gente que viene a verme al local. Se preguntarían y…"

"Aún así yo que tú no jugaría con ella." Me dijo. "Pero eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, claro."

Claro que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, y ese 'lo que quieras' englobaba ahora divertirme viendo cómo reaccionaba la terrible 'dama negra' de la familia cuando se encontrase con su acosador particular.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15: PREPARACIÓN. LA TRAMPA ESTÁ TEJIDA.**

.

((Ya siento que el capítulo esta vez sea tan corto, es que no se me ocurría más, de todas formas, el siguiente será un poco más largo para compensar, jeje. Disculpadme la falta pero de vez en cuando mi musa se me toma unas vacaciones, así que… una vez más perdonadme si me ha quedado demasiado corto.))

.

.

(Voz de Claude)

"Bueno… ¿qué tal hoy?" Le pregunté al primo peliblanco con puntas rojas que era Jagger, el hermano de Luna, la camarera de la 'zona del vampiro'.

"Veamos… camisa blanca, chaleco y pantalones negros… Mucho mejor." Afirmó sonriendo con ironía. "Desde que has dejado de intentar parecerte a nuestros viejos mucho mejor."

Vale, llevaba ya casi medio mes trabajando en el bar y comenzaba a ver de qué pie cojeaba ese pollo; además, había conseguido que algunos clientes, básicamente clientas, fuesen específicamente para verme allí, lo cual significaba más consumiciones y más fama para el local, lo que le gustaba al tío y me mantenía en el puesto aunque hiciese solo unas horas que hubiese conseguido aprobación de mis looks.

"Venga, a trabajar, que no estás aquí para vaguear." Me dijo. "Y te recuerdo que tampoco para coquetear con las clientas."

A veces como esa, quería matarle, pero la verdad es que me salía bien trabajar allí porque aparte del sueldo en dinero, tenía una parte en sangre, lo que implicaba que no tenía que salir a cazar fuera y que se me daba puesto que solo libraba un día a la semana y no podía alimentarme solo un día.

"¡Claude!" Me llamó una de las clientas de las que hablaba sonriéndome.

"Buenas noches, señorita." Le dije besándole la mano. "¿Cómo puedo aliviar tu sed esta noche?"

Uno de los pluses del trabajo, tenía un alto grado de halagos para demostrarme que seguía siendo perfecto y atraía a las chicas.

Era divertido ver cómo un montón de chicas, por no decir todas las que estaban sin emparejar aún, babeaban por mí mientras les llenaba las copas con bebidas o combinados que tenía que hacer en una coctelera.

"Eh, Claude." Me llamó el humano que en la antigüedad habíamos usado para poner en jaque a Alexander y Raven-ñata, Trevor, enseñándome un panfleto en la mano. "Aquí tienes, he empapelado la ciudad con estos." Afirmó mientras me daba cuenta que el panfleto tenía forma de murciélago y ponía que era una invitación múltiple para la fiesta de Halloween en la finca de su familia. "Te aseguro que no hay nadie en le ciudad y alrededores que no haya recibido una de estas en su casa. Incluso los he mandado a bares y hasta a tiendas."

"Vaya, eso ha tenido que ser duro." Le dije divertido.

"Yo ya he hecho mi parte." Me dijo. "No hay nadie que no se vaya a enterar de la fiesta, ahora te toca a ti."

"Está bien, te daré el voto de confianza porque te dije que tenías que asegurarte que fuesen todas las chicas de la ciudad, pero bueno, a eso podemos ayudar todos." Le dije guardándome la invitación múltiple y sacando mi móvil para enviar un mensaje. "Mis amigos llegarán en breve, espero. ¿Te pongo algo mientras esperas?"

"Un cóctel fuerte." Me dijo.

"¿Ya tienes alguna idea para la fiesta?" Le dije.

"Disfraces, comida preparada especialmente para la fiesta… espero que vosotros pongáis la música, encantasteis la otra vez." Me dijo.

"Cuenta con ello." Le dije.

"Y tal vez podríamos hacer un concurso otra vez." Me dijo. "Coronar al rey y la reina de la fiesta."

Coronaciones, como si… ¡un momento! Esa podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para encontrar a mi presa.

"Suena muy bien." Le dije.

"Claro, y desde luego tú estás en el jurado." Me dijo sonriendo y señalándome con un dedo guiñando un ojo con complicidad. "Será una buena oportunidad para buscar a ese 'alguien', y si ves alguna tía buena avisa."

"No te preocupes, lo haré." Afirmé mientras iba a servir otro pedido para volver a ir con él cuando pude.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jagger)

Estaba encargándome de las cuentas de la noche anterior cuando sentí una presencia, sin embargo, esta vez no me giré puesto que sabía quién era.

"¿Otra vez espiándome mientras hago cuentas, querida?" Le dije.

"Me acabo de encargar de una falsa alarma." Me dijo sentándose en el otro sofá y cogiendo mi vaso de sangre. "Otra vez unos góticos chungos de narices. Mira que pedirme que me hiciese una foto porque eran la mejor cazadora oscura que habían visto nunca… que daño hacen esas escritoras de pacotilla a nuestra gente."

"Oye, ese vaso era mío." Le dije sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. "Y por cierto, nos han contratado para hacer de bar en la fiesta del Coliseo."

"¿Y eso qué es?" Me dijo girando la cara de tumbada para mirarme.

"Una fiesta que hacen en el viejo Coliseo-estadio de las afueras, se supone que lo van a ambientar para que parezca un coliseo de verdad y la gente irá con togas y demás." Le dije acabando de meter unos datos y cerrando el libro para mirarla. "Por cierto, veo que has vuelto a tu estilo."

"Ya ves." Me dijo.

"¿Me permites invitarte a una ronda en el bar?" Le dije intentándolo una vez más.

"Hoy no me apetece demasiado ver caras nuevas." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente.

"Se supone que conoces a la gente." Le dije divertido.

"Sí, a los que venían cuando en la 'sala del murciélago' iban cuatro y el de la guitarra no ahora que entra todo pichigato." Me dijo seria. "¿Qué van normalmente, 20, 25 personas?"

"Depende del día." Le dije. "Venga… una ronda solo."

"Otro día." Me dijo sacando su portátil. "Esto… ¿te importa…?"

"Algún día tendrás que aprender a usar esto." Le dije enchufándole el mini-portátil que tenía. "Y te recuerdo que yo soy familia, no uno de tus lacayos."

"Que sí…" Me dijo cuando le conecté el portátil y le pitó por lo que le abrí el correo. "Familia, familia, más familia…"

"Bórralos todos los que sean de esos pesados." Me contestó.

"Igual son importantes." Le contesté.

"Son para intentar localizarme." Me dijo viniendo y borrándolos ella misma dejando solo mensajes antiguos y alguno de gente que no conocía.

"¿Quiénes son esa gente?" Le pregunté.

"Gente." Afirmó cerrando el mensaje que acababa de abrir.

"¿Y ese tal 'P'?" Le pregunté observando que 'P' y 'Z' eran los nombres más frecuentes.

"Prometeus." Afirmó.

"¿Y 'Z'?"

"Zhadik." Contestó. "¿Vas a preguntarme por toda la agenda?"

"Solo esos que parecen que son los más frecuentes." Le dije. "¿Comida?"

"Compañeros." Me dijo. "Z es la leche, primero mata y luego pregunta, así que rara vez consigue respuestas."

"Manteles alejados de nosotros." Le advertí.

"De momento yo me encargo de vosotros." Me dijo. "El resto son de indocumentados. Aunque si quieres puedo invitarles a venir."

"¿Y aún no se los han enviado a los viejos?" Le pregunté con ironía.

"Ya se me había ocurrido, pero chico, me dan pena y todo." Me dijo. "Los viejos no están precisamente solos, se comerían a los pobres chicos antes de que pudiesen matar a la mitad de nuestros viejos. Además, algunos me caen bien."

"¿De los viejos?" Le pregunté.

"Aha." Asintió. "Tus padres, los de Alexander…"

Creo que dijo un par de parientes más además de la abuela muerta y paró.

"No imaginaba que te llevases bien con nadie." Afirmé.

"Tú sigues vivo, eso tiene que significar algo." Me contestó.

Eso me hizo sonreír. La verdad es que la chica era un poco borde cuando estaba molesta, pero desde luego sabía ser agradable cuando quería, y a veces intentaba ser borde pero aún así decía o hacía algo agradable, como ahora.

"Insisto en que te tomes una copa conmigo." Le dije. "Yo invito."

"Vale pesado, pero aquí." Me dijo.

"Como quieras." Cedí.

Bueno, no iba a poder reírme aún, pero ya caería, y al fin y al cabo la fiesta no quedaba tan lejos ya.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Claude)

Estaba cobrando unas bebidas a unas chicas cuando vi a Jagger acercarse a mí en la barra.

"¿Otra vez he hecho algo mal?" Le pregunté.

"No, tranquilo." Me dijo. "Quiero dos de RH-."

"Vaya... parece que alguien ha ligado." Le dije divertido. "¿Quién es?. ¿La conozco?"

"Puede que sí, puede que no." Me dijo divertido. "El caso es que creo que prefiere que no se sepa que está en la ciudad. Así que... RH-, y ponle una de esas sombrillitas a las copas. Me aptece pincharla un poco."

"Si quieres te las llevo." Me ofrecí. "Así la pincharás más."

"De momento no." Afirmó. "Pero no te preocupes, ya la conocerás, en otro momento."

"No la desangres mucho." Le dije bromeando. "Deja un poco para los demás ¿vale?"

"Descuida." Me dijo llevándose las bebidas levantadas por encima de las cabezas en un intento de protegerlas.

La verdad es que era un tipo raro. Puro pero raro.

"¿Te ha vuelto a reñir?" Me dijo Katt apareciendo de la nada.

"Nah, solo quería algo de beber." Le dije. "Por cierto, esta acompañado. Y a juzgar por el pedido, alguien... 'especial', no sé si me explico."

"TE he entendido." Afirmó. "¿Quieres que pregunte?"

"No hará falta." Afirmé dándome cuenta que la rubia que trabajaba conmigo, la 'prima' Luna, era su hermana. "Sé de alguien que apuesto a que sabe todo de su acompañante. Espera un momento." Afirmé para ir hacia donde Luna estaba hablando con una chica que solía ir por allí. "Disculpa un segundo que te robo a Luna." Le dije antes de separarlas y acercarme a su oído, cosa que solía incomodarla un poco. "Perdona por molestarte Luna, pero... he oído que tu hermano tiene una cita con alguien, en su reservado. Al parecer hay alguien nuevo por la ciudad, me preguntaba si tú sabías algo."

"Es una prima lejana." Me dijo. "Y si fuera tú, yo no metería más las narices en el asunto o te harán algo muy malo."

"¿Tu hermano?" Le dije divertido. "Creo que tampoco soy tan mal camarero."

"No, su familia." Me dijo sonriendo antes de volver a separarse.

Entonces la seguí y me incliné un poco hacia ella por detrás para volver a pegarme a su oído.

"¿Cómo que su familia?" Le dije.

"No les gusta que haya machos que no hayan aprobado ellos a su alrededor." Setenció antes de volver a separarse y señalarme a la cámara de vigilancia que nos estaba vigilando, así que volví a separarme y volví a mi sitio de trabajo.

"¿Te ha dicho algo?" Me dijo Katt.

"Solo es una prima." Afirmé. "Y juraría que alguien importante porque dice que si meto mucho las narices la familia me acabará dando una lección porque no les gusta que haya machos revoloteando a su alrededor."

"Eso es algo extraño." Me dijo.

"Bah, ya conoces a los viejos." Afirmé limpiando un vaso. "Seguro que es una de esas renacentistas que las tienen como monjas esperando que alguien aún más noble que ellos la pida como compañera."

Sí, de esas aún había algunas, las tenían casi presas en sus palacios, me extrañaba que la hubiesen dejado salir, aunque claro, estando con los Maxwell... creo que solo estaban un peldaño por encima de nosotros; Luna era alguien bien visto, Valentine, el menor, era un joven algo problemático y Jagger... había que inventar una categoría aparte para él.

"Me parece un poco curioso que hayan mandado a alguien así aquí, aunque sea solo por unos días." Dijo Katt. "Con alguien que vive en un bar, demasiado extraño."

"Si lo supiesen." Le dije. "Es extraño pero tal vez no supiesen que la mandaban a un bar. O tal vez sea alguien que salió de allí y no dijo dónde iba."

"Cambiando de tema." Me dijo para pasarme una invitación con forma de murciélago hacia al frente. "Ya está todo tejido para la trampa."

"Lo sé, Trevor no perdió el tiempo para venir a contármelo." Afirmé. "Dice que todo el mundo en millas a la redonda está invitado, va a ir toda la ciudad hasta 3 años más que ellos a la fiesta."

"¿De verdad crees que vas a encontrar lo que buscas?" Me dijo.

"Me da en la nariz que sí." Afirmé.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16: HALLOWEEN.**

(Voz de Claude)

"Bueno… pues que comience el show." Dije cogiendo el micro portátil del soporte donde estaba.

"La verdad es que este tío cada vez hace las cosas más a lo grande." Dijo Tipp sujetando el teclado bajo el brazo.

"Y que lo digas." Añadió Rocco jugueteando con las baquetas.

Sonreí divertido al ver cómo Trevor nos presentaba e intentaba alegrar aquella mascarada del infierno, un Halloween en plena primavera.

No podía quejarme, había prometido llevar a todas las chicas de la ciudad y realmente parecía cierto que estaba allí toda vida femenina de edades entre 16 y 24 años; si Bella había regresado, entonces seguro que estaba allí también, en algún lugar de entre la masa que llenaba la finca.

"Buenas noches." Dije por el micrófono mientras todos nos poníamos en posición para tocar y nos preparábamos. "Hay que ver, que día tan perfecto para una fiesta como esta."

La gente allí eran idiotas, no distinguían a un vampiro auténtico de uno que no lo fuera aunque lo tuvieran delante.

Por desgracia, entre toda aquella gente disfrazada y muchos también con máscaras igual que yo, no podía distinguir a nadie.

Mientras cantaba canciones de grupos famosos me fui fijando en todo el mundo que estaba en la pista y luego por los alrededores. No era ninguna de las chicas que estaban por allí.

Y la noche fue pasando y seguía sin poder identificar a la única persona que estaba buscando.

"Bueno…" Acabó cortándonos Trevor. "Pues hora del concurso de disfraces. Como siempre… elegiremos a la mejor pareja de vampiros, o vampiro-humano, pero en ese caso, antes del final del concurso el vampiro tendrá que convertir a su pareja."

"Con permiso… a mí me apetece participar." Le dio Katt suavemente estallando una pompa de chicle.

"Claro." Le dijo Trevor. "Por qué no te apuntas, Claude." Añadió tapando el micro para dirigirse a mí. "No será justo pero… al menos apostaría a que podrías dejar de pensar en esa misteriosa chica tuya que tanto quieres encontrar."

"No me apetece presentarme con ninguna chica." Afirmé.

"Venga, inténtalo." Me dijo. "He visto por ahí a alguna chica que… ¡grrrr!" Añadió sonriendo.

"Sí, chicas guapas hay a patadas." Le dije. "Pero para ganar tienes que tener a la mejor."

"¿Y qué me dices de aquella de allí?" Me dijo divertido señalando a una persona rodeada de chicos en la mesa del ponche. "Podrías intentarlo, lleva negándose a bailar con nadie toda la noche."

Un reto, bueno, al menos sería interesante, y ya que no había conseguido encontrar lo que quería…

"Está bien, vamos a ver si puede negarse a mí también." Le dije guiñándole un ojo y haciendo sonreír a Tipp y Rocco.

La verdad es que mientras me iba acercando me di cuenta que no parecía capaz de disuadir del todo a los aspirantes a pareja, debía ser o muy popular o incluso disfrazada, muy bella; y cuando me acerqué me di cuenta que parecía más bien lo primero debido a lo segundo.

"Paso… ah, preciosa, estabas aquí." Le dije para que me mirase levantando una ceja bajo el antifaz que le ocultaba la cara dejando ver solo rasgos faciales cubiertos hasta los pómulos y subiendo por el puente de la nariz perfecta y hasta la frente pero revelando un par de ojos preciosos. "Vaya, hasta te has puesto las lentillas que vimos en Internet."

"Eh, tío, nosotros estábamos primero." Me dijeron un par de chavales.

"¿Acaso estáis molestando a mi pareja?" Les dije encarándome a ellos con un gesto de enfado.

Entonces la chica se metió en medio de ambos y nos separó para sonreírme.

"Ya pensé que no venías." Me dijo con una voz un poco ronca como si estuviese ronca.

"Estaba tocando, ya sabes." Le dije. "Pero tal y como te prometí, estoy listo para concursar por las coronas de mejor pareja."

Eso le hizo levantar una comisura en un gesto de ironía disimulado y asintió cogiendo la mano que yo le tendía y dejándose llevar a la pista de baile.

"Creo que aún no me has dado las gracias." Le dije.

"¿Por qué debería?" Me dijo.

"Te he salvado de esos plastas." Afirmé poniendo mi mano en su cintura como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Hubiese podido espantarlos sola, llevo toda la noche haciéndolo." Me contestó con la misma sonrisa torcida.

"Bueno, al menos he salido ganando." Afirmé. "Un amigo no paraba de insistirme en que bajase a bailar un poco, y he conseguido la mejor pareja de la fiesta."

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Me dijo girando y haciéndome tragar un par de plumas de las alas que llevaba a la espalda haciendo juego con su vestido gótico y corto por delante pero con la parte trasera cayendo con volantes e interior rojo como si fuese un vestido victoriano en negro y rojo cortado para hacerlo moderno.

"Estoy bailando con la chica más popular de la fiesta." Afirmé para hacerla volver a levantar la comisura de los labios solo por un lado en una sonrisa irónica oculta. "Lastima que lleves un antifaz."

"Esto es Halloween, las damas tenemos derecho a ocultar nuestra identidad." Me dijo divertida.

"Deberías quitártela, apostaría a que debajo de esa máscara hay algo digno de verse." Afirmé.

"La quemadura que me queda de un accidente." Me dijo. "O tal vez tenga una verruga horrible y por eso la tapo." Afirmó con una ironía ya manifiesta.

"Lo dudo." Afirmé. "De todas formas, estoy listo para algo así." Afirmé estirando un poco la mano hacia su máscara.

"Pues tú también llevas." Me dijo parándomela y bajándola de nuevo a su espalda.

"Soy el cantante." Afirmé con ironía. "Debo mantener mi cara oculta para darle misticismo a mi atuendo."

Entonces soltó aire por la nariz que no sé por qué, me sonó a una risa camuflada, una especie de "Ja".

"¿Te hago gracia?" Le dije con ironía.

"Un poco." Afirmó. "De todas formas... si me disculpas, los chicos ya se han ido, así que me voy a volver a tomar algo de ponche."

"No te gusta." Afirmé echando mano de mis 'truquitos especiales' para hacerla permanecer más conmigo. "He visto tu vaso y no has bebido ni una sola gota de él en todo el rato."

Entonces dio un giro en el sitio y me clavó un tacón de aguja en el pie haciéndome saltar en el otro.

"Oops... lo siento..." Dijo.

Y una mierda, acababa de perder la concentración para hacer lo que quería hacer, de todas formas intenté ocultar mi enfado por ese desgraciado y afortunado para ella 'accidente'.

"No importa." Le dije. "Pero creo que deberías dejarte guiar, como una buena chica."

"Sí, nunca se me ha dado bien esto." Afirmó.

"Tú déjate guiar, conmigo como pareja no puedes perder." Afirmé guiñándole un ojo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Y ya solo quedan 4 parejas en la pista." Afirmó Trevor desde el escenario. "¿Quién será el ganador?"

Cuatro parejas, eso significaba Alexander con Raven, una pareja de tipos que realmente parecían vampiro y la novia-cadáver y se movían muy bien aunque estaba seguro de que no ganarían, Katt y su acompañante y yo con la mía.

Obviamente los siguientes en apagarles el foco fueron el vampiro y la novia-cadáver, y luego, a un guiño mío, Katt se cayó sobre Raven fingiendo haberse torcido un tobillo.

"Vaya, vaya, que alguien llame a la ambulancia, parece que tenemos una doble descalificación." Afirmó Trevor con ironía. "Oh, vaya... una... triple." Dijo mientras mi compañera parecía darle un mareo y se caía al suelo, suerte que la tenía entre mis brazos.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dije confuso puesto que no parecía demasiado mal.

"Necesito aire fresco." Afirmó.

"Espera, te..."

"Voy a echarme un poco de agua al lavabo de chicas." Me dijo.

"Vale, te acompaño." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Te encuentras ya mejor?" Le pregunté a la chica cuando salió, entonces sonrió y asintió suavemente.

"Vamos, a ver cómo hacen lo de los resultados." Le dije llevándola del brazo.

Era extraño, se cogió a mi brazo sin más y hasta se pegó un poco a mí, pero no me miró ni una vez.

Cuando volvimos a la fiesta, le hice un gesto a Trevor.

"Bueno, me informan que las 3 chicas están ya bien." Dijo sonriendo. "Así que... vamos a ver el resultado. Pareja de vampiros número uno, Alexander y Raven, al escenario... pareja de góticos, Jeremy y Katt, subid también... y por último, pareja de vampiros misteriosos, Claude y... bueno, su misteriosa compañera, subid también, por favor." Dijo.

La verdad es que si al resto les habían aplaudido, y a Alexander y Raven más que a Katt y su acompañante, a nosotros dos, la ovación fue explosiva. Sonreí saludando como mi misteriosa acompañante y me chocó un poco su cambio de comportamiento.

"Bueno, bueno." Dijo Trevor. "Parece que esto está ya casi claro, pero... vamos a ver si son tan buenos como parecen. La auténtica prueba que decidirá quienes son los reyes de Halloween será la misma que siempre, un auténtico beso de vampiro que selle estos amores eternos."

Tachán, tachán... la pareja de Katt la fastidió bastante, Alexander y Raven como la otra vez movieron masas y finalmente, nos llegó el turno a mi compañera y a mí.

"¿Lista para la eternidad?" Le dije sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

De nuevo no dijo nada, solo asintió y cuando fui a morderle el cuello en broma aunque el olor de su sangre me tentaba, solo se lo acaricié con los incisivos y los labios causando el auténtico clamor de la masa y que Alexander viniese a separarme asustado para que le sacase la lengua puesto que no le había dejado ni marca de presión.

"¡Uuu!" Gritó Trevor. "¡Vaya Halloween! Me parece que ya tenemos claro quiénes son los ganadores."

"Vam-piros-enmas-carados." Se pusieron a corear el público. "Vam-piros-enmás-carados, Vam-piros-enmas-carados."

Ante mi valor y pasión, nada podía hacer Alexander y su mojigatería; y porque mi compañera no era la que había soñado, si no... allí hubiese habido un claro mordisco pequeñito. No, para ella prefería hacerlo en terreno sagrado, eso haría la unión irrevocable y no habría más salida que ser mía, para siempre.

Entonces me vi con una corona de rey de plástico mientras mi compañera recibía la propia de princesa y nos ponían unos mantos reales a cada uno antes de invitarnos a sentar en el trono.

Y entonces volvió a sonarme algo mal, de repente la chica parecía más extrovertida, más a gusto de lo que parecía haber estado bailando.

"Bueno, y ahora... máscaras fuera y admiremos a la feliz pareja real." Dijo Trevor.

Yo me la quité, pero sabía que ella no lo haría, sin embargo, se la quitó y me mosqueé al ver su cara. Ella no era mi acompañante, era una de las bimbos del instituto y no la misteriosa compañera que había bailado conmigo, así que cuando nos metieron en el ataúd, la cogí con fuerza por las muñecas.

"¿Dónde está la dueña de ese disfraz?" Le dije viéndola claramente en la oscuridad.

"No sé de qué me hablas." Afirmó con una voz melódica y cantarina. "Soy yo. ¡Ay!"

"No me mientas, la dueña del vestido tenía la voz ronca y llevaba lentillas."

"NO... ¡Ay!" Gimió. "¡Vale, vale!" Lloriqueó. "¡La encontré en el baño, me pidió cambiar los disfraces!. ¡Me dijo que si no hablaba demasiado y no te miraba mucho a ti no te importaría!... ¡Me dijo que sería la reina y además, tú siempre me has gustado!"

Mierda, la tía había sido muy lista, demasiado.

No solo había cogido a una chica guapa y sin demasiadas luces a la que yo le atraía, como no, sino que además me la había dado con queso porque se había asegurado hasta de que la chica llevase una peluca negra y fuese más o menos de su misma constitución, así que no las había diferenciado a simple vista.

Me enfadé y estuve a punto de romper la puerta, pero por suerte, la abrieron.

"¿Qué tal, tortolitos?" Nos dijo Trevor.

"Esta no es la chica con la que había bailado." Afirmé furioso.

"¿Qué dices?" Me dijo.

"¡Que esta no es la auténtica reina!" Afirmé mientras la chica se echaba a llorar.

Entonces me puse a mirar alrededor hasta que vi un par de ojos rojos tras una máscara completa y de hombre siendo la portadora una mujer, di un salto para seguirla a pesar de tener que sortear a todos los presentes, pero cuando fui a cogerla se me escapó de los mismos dedos cerrando la puerta trasera de un coche que salió zumbando en cuanto ella se montó.

"¡MIERDA!" Dije gritando en rumano.

Por muy puro que fuese ahora, una cosa era sobrepasar a cualquier cosa normal corriendo deprisa y otra era atrapar un bólido que iba al límite de velocidad que daba el motor, y era demasiada.

Hasta que llegué a mi puesto en el escenario, derribé una farola, volé un trozo de puerta de entrada y convertí unos cuantos adornos de jardín y calabazas en polvo.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Me dijeron cuando llegué al escenario.

"La muy zorra ha conseguido escapar." Afirmé.

"¿Y sabes quién era?" Me preguntó Trevor.

"Podía ser cualquiera." Afirmé. "Llevaba lentillas y una mascara, lo que sí es muy ágil."

"Animadora." Sentenció. "Ya verás, la vamos a encontrar. Miraré sin falta los anuarios y la vamos a encontrar."

"Eso espero, porque cuando lo hagas te juro que le voy a enseñar a gastar bromitas de estas a quien no debe." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jagger)

"¿Y esa ropa?" Le dije a mi prima.

"La cosa se estaba yendo de las manos." Afirmé. "He encontrado un pesado que sigue por aquí. No sé cuándo habrá vuelto pero hace tiempo estaba dando por saco en Rumania."

"Espero que no sea trabajo." Le dije imaginándome quién era el 'pesado'.

"Nah, es un pariente." Me dijo. "Un maldito niñato que no sabe quedarse quietecito y se estuvo dedicando a liarla en el antiguo continente. De verdad... lo que le hace falta es una buena azotaina." Afirmó quitándose la máscara y frotándose un poco los ojos que seguían rojos.

"¿Aún no han vuelto a su ser?" Le dije sorprendido de que el resto volviese a ser más o menos como siempre y en cambio sus ojos no.

"No, por qué será." Dijo con ironía. "Oh, ya sé... porque no paro de cabrearme aún más que lo que ya me cabréa que hayan mandado a los cazadores buscar mi rastro."

Me divertía verla de ese humor puesto que al menos no lo estaba sacando contra nosotros, bueno, contra Luna no lo sacaría nunca, pero contra mí...

"De todas formas, qué haces que no estás cuidando de tu hermana." Me dijo apoyándose con los brazos entre ambos asientos de piloto y copiloto.

"Luna está en la fiesta, son todos simples humanos, puede ocuparse sola de alguien que decida meterse con ella." Me dijo. "De todas formas, en cuanto te deje iré a buscarla."

"Eso me gusta más." Afirmó. "Iré directa a casa, tanto cabreo me está entrando hambre. Me tomaré un par de rondas y me iré a dormir."

Eso me hizo sonreír, desde que había vuelto solo había salido un par de veces a actuar de acuerdo con su trabajo oscuro, todas había sido fuera de Dullsville a ciudades cercanas, en moto y volvía al amanecer, si era de día su apariencia no era la mejor pero bueno, al menos mejor que la mía si hiciese lo mismo; llegaba, se tomaba un par de rondas y se iba a dormir a su cuarto de siempre, 4 pisos bajo tierra y accesible solo por ascensor si tenías la llave, cosa que no teníamos ninguno allí.

Era extraño, pero ahora ya no cambiaba los patrones cada dos por tres, de hecho, últimamente resultaba bastante fácil predecirla, aunque la salida que había hecho hacía minutos dejaba bastante claro que no estaba para nada desentrenada; una brillante carrera, esquiva del estúpido de nuestro primo puro más reciente y un plan brillante lo de saltar al coche y cerrar la puerta en marcha.

"Hablando de nuevo sobre lo que te ha hecho huir de Rumania." Le dije. "Mi madre nos escribió y hemos recibido carta hoy. Me hizo gracia algo que dijo que le preocupaba."

"A ver, qué es ahora." Me dijo.

"Dijo algo sobre uno de los Steerling." Le dije.

"Ah, Alexander." Le dije. "Supongo que como todos tendrán un problema con lo de Raven, pero personalmente a mí me parece bien lo que hace. No veo muy moral morder a simples crías humanas. A esa chica le queda mucho por vivir aún, pero cuando crezca un poco más, si de verdad desea quedársela, creo que debería reconsiderar lo de darle un 'besito de la muerte' y hacerla entrar a formar parte de la estuuuuuuuuuupenda familia de locos que tenemos."

"Familia de locos." Le dije divertido.

"Los viejos." Afirmó. "Pero, eh, no tengo nada contra los tuyos o los de los Steerling. La madre de Alexander es guay, como el padre; y el de Claude, realmente es un casanova. Aunque se merece lo que le pasó a su hijo. Que menudo hijo le ha salido. Consigue convertirse en uno de los nuestros y lo primero que hace es regresar a casa y liarla gorda con muchos civiles nocturnos. Venganza, y un cuerno. Para él y sus amiguitos será venganza, pero para mí fueron días y días de trabajo duro porque cuesta bastante borrar esos hechos de la mente de los nuestros. ¿Y quién me lo agradece? Nadie, ellos ni siquiera pararon de liarla."

"Y luego dices que no tienes complejo de diva." Le dije divertido. "Que va, solo eres una quejica."

"No lo soy." Afirmó ofendida. "Solo hago notar el hecho de que ese chico es una plaga, es... ¡Uffff! Es insoportable, no hay insulto suficientemente fuerte para él."

Eso me hizo sonreír mientras paraba en nuestro barrio para que se bajase y yo pudiese volver por Luna, mientras me alejaba y la veía alejarse a ella por el camino al bar sonreí divertido, la cosa marchaba. Claude le había encontrado aunque seguro que aún no la había reconocido, pero ya lo haría en la fiesta del coliseo, ahí no podrían llevar máscaras ninguno de los dos, a Bella no le iba a servir de nada tratar de esconderse.

En dos días iba a tener que ayudar en la barra que íbamos a tener en la fiesta de togas del coliseo, y no iba a poder escapar.

Cuando llegué de nuevo al lugar de la fiesta resultó que ya estaba acabando, así que no me costó demasiado encontrar a mi hermana.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo. "Has desaparecido."

"A nuestra prima le dio complejo de diva otra vez." Le dije. "Tuvo que salir huyendo de cierto... chico."

"Menos mal..." Suspiró. "Pensé que le pasaría algo cuando... hasta se mareó y todo."

"Luna... era una estratagema." Le dije divertido. "Si hay algo que le ponga enferma seguro que no lo conocemos. Solo intentaba encontrar la forma de escaquearse de la compañía de Claude."

"Ya, es... cuando la nombraron reina y descubrieron que no era ella sino otra chica..." Me dijo.

"Yo casi me descubro por reírme a más poder." Afirmé. "Mira que no darse cuenta que esa chica olía diferente..."

"Y luego dijo furioso que la chica era una impostora.." Continuó Luna. "Mira, cuando salió corriendo tras ella yo pensé que la iba a atrapar. Como ha mejorado desde que es..."

"Sí, bueno." Asentí. "En eso llevas razón, pero Bella es la leche, lo dejó atrás por los pelos, se montó en el coche y me dijo que saliera zumbado, así que le dejamos atrás."

"¿Cómo está ella ahora?" Me dijo más calmada tras un segundo.

"¿Tú qué crees?" Le dije divertido. "Se toma un par de rondas y se va a dormir, como siempre."

"Comienza a preocuparme." Me dijo. "Si no quiere verle deberías..."

"NO te preocupes, es cabezota y tiene un orgullo capaz de asolar todo el planeta ella solita." Le dije. "Va a ser muy divertido."

"Jagger, es... creo que te estás confundiendo." Me dijo. "Es... no le odia tanto, lo que pasa es que creo que... no quiere sentirse unida a nadie."

Sí, eso era justo lo que yo pensaba. Lo de no sentirse unida a nadie le iba al pelo.

"Pues espero que lo supere en dos días porque no va a poder escaquearse de trabajar en la fiesta de togas." Le dije. "Vamos a necesitar todas las manos posibles y ella fue la que fundó esta cosa. Así que... le toca pringar como al que más."


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17: COLISEO. LA MISTERIOSA CHICA DE LA TOGA.**

(Voz de Claude)

"Lo siento, no hay ninguna animadora parecida siquiera a tu reina." Me dijo Trevor desilusionado. "Puedo seguir buscando, pero… animadora seguro que no era."

"¿Y deportista?" Le dije.

"Desde tenis hasta baloncesto porque era algo alta y pasando por football." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "En ninguno de los anuarios ni tampoco en el instituto actualmente. Lo siento."

Mierda, esa chica era demasiado lista… aquello no me gustaba un pelo.

"Por cierto, ten, en la tienda me dieron esto también." Me dijo pasándome una bolsa que ponía mi nombre. "Lo que no sé para qué quieres tú tantos disfraces."

"Chicos… los disfraces…" Grité al aire puesto que estábamos en el salón de mi casa, con las persianas y todo bajado para que no entrase ni gota de sol.

"¿Vivís todos aquí?" Me dijo.

"Ya ves, los grandes amigos permanecen unidos." Afirmé mientras Katt venía a coger la ropa con Rocco.

"Ho… hola Katt." Le dijo Trevor para que ella le mirase, le hiciese un gesto de saludo y se fuese con Rocco mientras este le tomaba el pelo en broma y ella entonces le daba un pisotón.

"Vaya, parece que… lo que sea que hayáis hecho fuera os ha sentado bien." Me dijo.

"Sí, Katt se hizo toda una mujer del todo mientras estuvimos fuera." Afirmé divertido ante la idea de que él hubiese caído rendido a los pies de la chica de nuestra banda.

"Sí, quiero decir…" Dijo dándose cuenta y sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿No vas a venir a la fiesta?"

"Yo voy al anochecer." Afirmé. "Mi turno no comienza hasta entonces."

"Ah, es que… la barra está abierta desde las 5." Me dijo.

"Sí, claro Jagger…"

Un momento, Jagger era puro, como nosotros, él no podía estar allí trabajando, y su hermana tampoco. Entonces quién…

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Trevor)

"Una cerveza, por favor." Le pedí a la camarera que había en la barra sirviendo refrigerios bajo el sol que para ser otoño picaba bastante.

"Así no." Me dijo mi compañero. "Observa al maestro." Afirmó antes de carraspear. "Ave, escanciadora." Dijo levantando una mano. "Un par de bebidas de cebada para mi amigo y yo."

"Ave." Nos dijo una chica preciosa que hizo que casi se nos cayese la mandíbula al suelo al verla aparecer con una toga y una sonrisa amplia. "¿Qué era lo que habían pedido?"

"Un par de… bebidas de… cebada." Afirmé embobado.

"Cerveza, Vivian." Dijo otra voz. "Y diles de mi parte que dejen de hablar como patricios, no les pega nada a los gladiadores."

"¿Quién coño es la listilla esa?" Pregunté intentando mirar y viendo solo una espalda y un pelo que debía ser largo pero recogido con una corona de hojas.

"Por favor, los clientes no pueden pasar a este lado de la barra." Me dijo la chica.

"Ah, sí, disculpa." Le dije volviendo a mi puesto de pie tras la barra.

"Eh, ya te conozco." Dijo mi compañero. "Eres la chica amable del 'Rincón de Luna'…"

"Así es." Nos dijo sonriendo y poniéndonos las cervezas. "Será mejor que me vaya a seguir sirviendo, hay mucho trabajo y con eso de que Bel está vigilando para que no se cuele nadie de la fiesta dentro…"

"¿Has oído lo mismo que yo?" Le dije a mi amigo.

"Sí, no sabía que tenía esto tanta fama." Me dijo.

"No, lo de que Bel está aquí." Afirmé.

"Ah, sí, es como llamaba ella a su jefa o algo así." Me dijo.

"Espera un momento." Afirmé. "Enseguida vuelvo."

No me costó nada encontrar un sitio alto y desde allí mirar a la barra, una camarera, dos camareras de la zona normal del bar… y entonces vi a la tercera y saqué mi móvil.

"Espero que sea por algo bueno." Me dijo la voz al otro lado. "Estoy peleándome con un trozo de tela y estoy muy cabreado porque no quiere ponerse como debe."

"Claude, tienes que venir a ver esto." Le dije. "Creo que la he encontrado."

"¿A quién?" Me dijo.

"A la princesa huída." Afirmé viendo a una de las personas que buscaba él.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Claude)

"Mierda… anochece más rápido… más rápido…" Me puse a decir por la ventana que solo estaba abierta para ver cuándo anochecía fuera por una ligera mota de sol que se colaba y que cuando se ponía sobre una raya que habíamos dibujado en el suelo significaba que podíamos ir saliendo sin peligro. "¡En marcha!" Afirmé cuando vi que el sol llegaba al punto donde podíamos salir.

"Vamos a divertirnos matando a esa zorra." Dijo Rocco.

"Cada cosa a su tiempo." Afirmé. "¿No has aprendido nada? La venganza puede esperar, sabe mejor fría. Así que… primero vamos a divertirnos un poco mareándola."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bien, ahora… cada cual a lo suyo." Afirmé cuando llegamos a la fiesta. "Rocco, por si acaso te quiero atento a la salida. Tipp, si puedes vigila un poco la secundaria. Katt, te dejo el bosque."

"Descuida, me viene genial para alimentarme un poco." Me dijo.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer tú mientras?" Me dijo Rocco.

"Trabajar." Afirmé sonriendo. "Con el tajo que hay ahora que anochece, no va a haber problema en que escape, Jagger la tendrá tras la barra toda la noche."

"Te recuerdo que si es ella realmente, ella sería la jefa de Jagger y no al revés." Me señaló Tipp.

Vaya, no había contado con eso.

"Dudo que quiera dar un espectáculo así como así." Afirmé sonriendo con ironía.

Y eso sí, era cierto, tan pronto como llegué a la barra y me vio Jagger, estrechó los ojos.

"Llegas pronto." Me dijo.

"Me han dado el chivatazo de que habías contratado a camareras guapas para el turno." Le dije medio en broma. "Me preguntaba quiénes eran, pero parece evidente que son solo tu hermana y las de la sala de discoteca normal."

"Hemos tenido que contratar a más gente." Me dijo mirando alrededor. "Cuento contigo para que te presentes y la ayudes si es menester."

"Descuida." Le dije divertido aguantándome la sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Oh, por cierto, te aviso, creo que no le caen bien la mayoría de hombres." Me dijo. "Así que te aconsejaría que procurases no tocarle demasiado las narices."

"Oído cocina." Afirmé. "No te preocupes, ya sabes que puedo ser muuuuuuuuy simpático si quiero. Además ¿acaso no soy simpático con tu hermana y el resto?"

"Mucho." Me contestó. "Y ahora, cinco minutos antes de empezar a trabajar, no pienso pagarte horas extras este mes."

"Descuida, me lo cobraré en vistas." Afirmé cogiéndome una bandeja. "Y mientras me toca entrar a trabajar puedo ir recogiendo vasos para evitar perderlos."

"Son de papel-plástico." Me dijo arrugando uno y devolviéndolo a su forma original.

"Ya, pero es una guarrada andar por ahí descalzo y clavarse un trozo de vaso, aunque sea papel." Afirmé.

Las chicas creo que llevaban calzado, pero algunos chicos, entre ellos yo, íbamos descalzos, así que recogí unos vasos hasta que llegué a los pies descalzos de alguien con una toga larga y miré hacia arriba puesto que había pisado un vaso con algo de líquido aún.

"Perdona, has pisado un... vaso." Afirmé.

"¿No me digas?" Dijo una voz con una ironía que denotaba enfado. "Hay de esos por todos lados."

"Si me disculpas..." Le dije para coger el vaso divertido al ver que era exactamente la presa que había esperado. "Muchas gracias..."

Fue algo extraño, pareció mantenerse al margen de mí bastante rato, pero al final...

"Claude, ve a coger otro barril." Me dijo Jagger. "Están en la parte de atrás, en la furgoneta."

"Claro, ahora mismo." Afirmé.

Como nosotros no éramos exactamente normales, podíamos llevar hasta 4 barriles de golpe y lo único que llamaríamos la atención, por eso, preferíamos ir uno a coger un barril cada vez si eran como entonces, los grandes.

Aún estaba pensando en que llevaba un rato sin ver a Bella por la fiesta, y qué Bella había vuelto, Bella la más bella, rimaba y todo.

No sé qué había hecho pero era evidente que el tiempo le había hecho mejor que bien.

Estaba mucho más bonita si cabía, su pelo había crecido a juzgar por el tamaño de recogido para despuntárselo arriba.

Era un poco extraño, pero no estaba tan mal. Seguramente hubiese convencido a sus papis para que le pagaran una operación, o varias, porque sus labios estaban más apetecibles y diría que su mirada había ganado confianza y fuerza.

"A ver... cerveza... cerveza..." Dije.

Demasiado rápido, ni siquiera lo vi venir y noté un filo contra mi garganta.

"¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?" Me dijo Bella de nuevo con su habitual voz de furia.

"Trabajo aquí." Afirmé. "Cuando acabas el instituto y no tienes dinero para la universidad tienes que hacer lo que sea para ganarlo ¿sabes?"

"Eres un mentiroso." Me dijo. "Estuviste en Rumanía."

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" Le dije sorprendido de que supiese eso.

"A ti no te importa." Afirmó mientras notaba que el filo comenzaba a clavar un poco y me hacía un ligero arañazo en la garganta. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Repitió. "¿Por qué has vuelto?"

"Te digo lo mismo que tú a mí." Le dije. "¿A ti qué te importa? Yo no te he preguntado qué haces tú aquí. Porque lo último que oí de ti era que te habías escapado de casa para venir aquí cuando nos conocimos y que tu familia te había encontrado y te había llevado de vuelta a casa como una niña buena."

Eso le hizo molestar bastante porque noté que algo que tenía pinchándome en la espalda clavaba un poco y olí mi propia sangre. No, no era sangre, era ese liquidillo que salía previo a la sangre.

"¿Te molesta que te diga lo que sé?" Le dije con ironía. "¿O es que te molesta otra co...?. ¡AY!"

La cosa en mi espalda se había clavado algo más, por suerte, antes de que pudiese tocarme demasiado dentro, noté que me dejaban ir. Y cuando me giré para darle, me encontré a Jagger sujetándola mientras ella forcejaba y veía una navaja de mariposa y un esterilete caídos en el suelo.

"¿Qué coño estáis haciendo?" Dijo Jagger casi siseando. "Bella, va, estate quieta." Le dijo en rumano medieval antes de añadir algo que no conseguir entender porque mi nivel de rumano no pasaba de lo del XIX hasta ahora y que ella contestase sin dejar de intentar soltarse y mirarme.

Estaba preciosa vestida con aquella toga insinuando la parte superior del pecho y ajustada justo en este con media manga de tirante ancho y el otro brazo cubierto por una gasa sujeta a unos tirantes caídos de una cadeneta de bolas doradas triple de la cual, la tercera seguía en un par de cordones de perlas doradas hasta casi la muñeca y por desgracia, manchada un poco con mi sangre donde había hecho un agujero en mi espalda.

"Sal de aquí, Claude." Me dijo Jagger.

"De eso na..."

"¡AHORA MISMO!" Me gritó destilando nada bueno lo que me hizo obedecer, sin embargo, tras dejar la puerta vuelta, y ponerme en el costado del vehículo un poco parapetado para que cuando saliesen no me descubriesen espiándoles.

"Mírate." Le dijo Jagger. "Estás fuera de ti."

"¡Tú sabías lo que pasaba!" Le dijo ella. "¡Para ti todo esto es un maldito juego!"

"Pues claro que no." Dijo él. "No sabía que os llevabais mal. Si lo hubiese sabido..."

"¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!" Le gritó ella en rumano del siglo pasado, que al menos yo ya podía pillar, lo que no sabía era cómo podía ella saberlo.

"Mírate, estás descontrolada." Le dijo Jagger mientras podía oler más sangre aún, esta vez del propio Jagger. "Como sigas así acabarás haciendo algo que luego lamentarás."

"Fue idea tuya ¿no?" Dijo ella. "Lo de traer a ese... estúpido aquí."

"Ese estúpido ha sido la persona que más se ha preocupado por ti desde que te llevaron." Le dijo Jagger con voz bastante seria. "Ha estado pendiente de seguirte la pista todo el tiempo, pero tranquila, todo el mundo piensa que lo que dijiste era cierto, no hemos sido nosotros los que les sacásemos del error."

¿Qué error?

¿Qué había pasado?. ¿Acaso lo que habían dicho era mentira?

"Bien... conviene que siga pensando eso..." Dijo ella.

"¿De verdad crees eso?" Le dijo él. "No tienes contacto con nadie, siempre estás haciendo lo mismo, apareces y desapareces y te da igual lo que pase con nadie."

"Lo que yo haga no es de vuestra incumbencia." Afirmó ella molesta y hasta enfadada.

"No, claro que no lo es." Dijo Jagger. "Tú eres una princesa, puedes hacer lo que te de la gana y todos te darán la razón."

"¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA PRINCESA!" Rugió ella mientras oía un golpe cerca de mi cabeza y veía una abolladura con forma casi humana en la pared de la furgoneta. "Ay..."

"¿Lo... lo ves?" Dijo Jagger. "Aún no estás recuperada del todo. Deberías dejarte de orgullo y empezar a pensar que lo de entablar relaciones es bueno."

"Y una mierda." Afirmó ella.

"La tuya." Le dijo Jagger.

Era la primera vez que le oía hablar así a una chica cercana a él.

"Ese chico es un primo lejano mío." Afirmó. "Su familia es de la vieja nobleza y lo sabes."

¿Cómo que lo sabía?. ¿Acaso sabía algo sobre él más de lo que aparentaba?. ¿Acaso sabía qué eran Jagger y su hermana Luna?

"Tú eres un niñato, no sabes nada del mundo. Así que deja de hacer como si fueses mayor que yo." Le dijo ella molesta.

Fue de libro, se abrió la puerta de la furgoneta y salió un barril rodando seguido de ella que lo paró y se puso a llevarlo rodando.

"Eh, llévate otro." Le dijo Jagger tirándole uno que ella paró sin problemas dejándolo caer al suelo. "Claude se ha olvidado de llevarlo él."

"Llévalo tú, no puedo llevar más de uno." Afirmó ella. "Y despide a ese niñato que no es capaz de hacer un trabajo tan sencillo como llevar un barril de cerveza al bar móvil."

"No voy a despedirle por algo tan simple como eso." Le dijo Jagger. "Le mantendré alejado de ti si es lo que quieres, pero es una ayuda y no voy a librarme de él."

"Te quitaré el bar, sabes que puedo." Afirmó ella antes de volver a largarse.

"Claro que sí…" Dijo para si mismo.

Pensé que se iría, pero en lugar de eso. Miró alrededor.

"¿Sabes? Deberías dejar de espiar." Me dijo. "Sé que estás ahí, sal."

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" Le dije decidiendo que me había pillado.

"Porque yo me hubiera quedado si fuera tú." Afirmó. "No sabes por qué deberías cuidarte de ella y deduzco que ahora tampoco, así que… sí, no veo por qué resistirías las ganas de espiarla. Obviando un par de detalles es una buena presa."

"¿Y cómo es que sabe rumano tan antiguo?" Le dije. "¿Qué es, rumana?"

"Precisamente, pero yo no te he dicho nada." Afirmó. "Oh, y por cierto, intenta mantenerte alejado de ella mientras trabaja. No quisiera que me quitara mi mayor fuente de ingresos." Añadió alejándose.

Con la mosca tras la oreja me volví a meter dentro y cogí un barril de cerveza para llevar en brazos hasta la barra donde volví a ver a las chicas usuales.

"Claude." Me llamó Luna. "Jagger dice que te quedes aquí, Kobu va a salir fuera."

"Hey, gracias por cubrirme." Me dijo pasándome el descorchador de coronas de botella. "Y ánimo, la noche es joven."

"No sabes cuanto." Afirmé.

En principio me costó un poco volver a ver a la chica que buscaba, pero era camarera, finalmente volvió a la barra con la bandeja vacía.

"Luna, diez cervezas, un par de orgasmos y un 'sex on the beach' con doble de 'sex'. Oh, y un RH+, y ponte tú otro, invito yo."

"Espera, te echo una mano con los combinados." Le dije.

No era divertido, pero la verdad es que me gustaba mirar a la 'romana' más sexy de todas mirando a otro lado mientras le ponía unos vasos con los combinados.

"Aquí tienes… ¿quieres que te dé yo otro orgasmo?" Le dije.

"Solo me van los morenos." Me dijo recogiendo vasos de plástico llenos de cerveza en la bandeja antes de levantarla para irse y volver a perderse en la marabunta.

"Morenos, ya." Murmuré.

Había algo en ella que no me gustó, para nada. Su bordería había llegado a niveles insospechados.

"Oye, Luna." Le dije mirando cómo Bella se alejaba. "Dime una cosa… ¿tú conoces a esta chica de hace mucho?"

"Bastante." Asintió girándose para coger unos botellines que acababan de pedirle.

"¿Sabes por casualidad qué tiene contra mí?" Le pregunté.

"Oh, eso…" Me dijo.

Así que sí había un motivo.

"No sé por qué contigo, pero no suele tolerar demasiado a la gente que intenta acercarse tanto a ella sin su permiso." Afirmó antes de girarse para encararme seria y poniéndose una mano en la cadera. "Si te gusta tanto como parece, dale un poco de espacio."

Espacio.

"Creo que precisamente eso es lo último que necesita." Afirmé.

"Tú mismo." Afirmó encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero no la había visto tan furiosa en mucho tiempo."

"¿En serio?" Le dije preocupado para darme cuenta de algo. "Bueno, dentro de lo malo al menos no le soy indiferente."

Como respuesta, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a atender.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella)

No podía creérmelo, primero aquel estúpido primo mío intentando acosarme y ahora resultaba que uno de los tipos que estaban festejando era uno de los nuestros.

Me había encontrado el cadáver tirado en una rama, se había caído por casualidad cuando le había dado un golpe al árbol para desahogar mi rabia contenida y le había clavado la mano sin clavarme ninguna astilla, por suerte para mí.

Así que ahora estaba siguiendo al tipejo que llevaba a un par de incautas chicas con él en un coche mientras yo corría como el viento porque no me había dado tiempo de coger mi vehículo.

Por suerte, paró en una calle, dejó que salieran las chicas y yo evité de chiripa que me viese escondiéndome tras un contenedor de basura.

"Vamos, nenas." Dijo el tipo. "Que no decaiga esa fiesta."

"¡Fiesta!" Dijeron las chicas cloqueando como pollitas siguiendo a su gallo y haciéndome hacer un giro de ojos de vergüenza.

Tan pronto como se perdieron sus voces y les vi desaparecer por una puerta salí a la vista y entré al mismo sitio.

Mala idea, era un sitio público, me iba a ser casi imposible pasar allí y matarlo sin más tras interrogarle. Iba a tener que seguirle un poco más.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Cuarto garito. ¿En qué pensaba este tipo?

Fui a seguir la misma maniobra cuando me encontré con algo que me empujaba con la fuerza de un toro embistiendo y mandándome contra la pared contraria contra la que choqué, cierto, pero con los pies, lista para tirarme contra quien me había mandado allí hasta que vi que cogía a una de las chicas y la usaba como escudo.

Me estampé contra la pared a poco de ellos por intentar parar en marcha.

"Así que era eso." Me dijo el tipo parapetado tras la chica mientras yo me frotaba el tobillo magullado. "Es por la comida…"

"No eres más que basura." Afirmé.

Joder, debería haberme tirado con menos fuerza, me dolía bastante el tobillo, y eso era malo para mí porque me haría perder un poco de potencia.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Claude)

"Te repito que estaba por aquí." Afirmó Rocco mientras mirábamos dónde nos habíamos metido en la que buscábamos el camino a casa.

"Rocco, todos sabemos que lo de orientarte no va contigo." Le dijo Tripp.

"¿Y eso?" Dijo Katt señalando sin ganas a algo que parecía un zapato volando hasta caer al suelo donde resultó ser ciertamente un zapato.

"A mí me huele delicioso." Afirmé relamiéndome ante el olor a deliciosa sangre que venía de allí.

"Huele a sangre." Afirmó Tripp mientras casi corríamos hacia allí para descubrir a un tipo agachándose hacia el suelo donde había alguien tirado sangrando bastante.

"Bueno…" Dijo Rocco. "Mira por dónde tenemos cena gratis ante nosotros."

"Espera." Le dijo Tripp mientras yo veía un destello de la víctima bajo aquella pareja de hombres y notaba cómo comenzaba a ver todo rojo al ver que estaban intentando matar mi propia presa, hasta el punto de rechinar los dientes. "¿Esa no es…?"

"Rocco, el del centro es todo mío." Afirmé sin mirarle antes de ir hacia ellos a la carrera.

"Ya estamos…" Dijo Tripp.

Sabía que Katt no se metería, al menos no contra un par de vampiros que no sabíamos si eran puros como nosotros ahora o mestizos como antes, Tripp era más de defensivo y estrategias, pero Rocco era nuesto brazo fuerte del grupo y yo… bueno, aunque hubiese sido una estupidez, no iba a parar hasta ver los intestinos del tipo ese esparcidos por el suelo a mis pies.

No sé ni cómo ni cuando acabé colgando al tipo de mi brazo y tirándolo contra la pared para inclinarme hacia la chica.

"Maldito estúpido…" Me dijo escupiendo un poco de sangre y un trozo de diente mientras su cara comenzaba a hincharse y amoratarse en algún punto. "No necesitaba…"

"Vete un poquito a la mierda ¿quieres?" Le dije molesto. "¿Es que no ves que te van a matar?"

"¿Y a ti qué más te da, estúpido?" Me dijo mientras el tipo volvía a tirarse por ella y ella se caía al suelo bajo él hasta que yo volví a apartárselo tirando de él y de un empujón que me hizo crujir el hombro.

"¡Claro que me da, maldita idiota!" Le rugí furioso. "¡No pienso dejar que otro se cobre mis presas!"

No debería haber dicho eso, pero pareció callarla un rato, al menos mientras yo conseguía defender nuestra posición y alejarle un poco de ella para dejar que Katt o Tripp pudieran ocuparse de sacarla de allí.

La verdad es que no podía culparla por tener ese aspecto y todas sus heridas, ese tipo era demasiado fuerte, lo que denotaba que era puro.

Hubiese sido genial si no hubiera oído a Katt gritar algo y hubiera notado un empujón que me mandó a un lado antes de ver al tipo que encaraba desaparecer con Bella contra él y caer ambos por una alcantarilla.

"¡JODER!" Rugí furioso antes de ir a asomarme y saltar sin pensarlo dos veces para caer al agua y ver un abultamiento donde el cauce perdía fuerza.

Corrí con alguien pisándome los talones para parar junto al bulto y ver al tipo con un agujero de lado a lado como si hubiera estallado algo y sobre Bella que solo era visible por mechones de pelo desmadejados y un trozo de cara saliendo bajo ese bulto y descendiendo lentamente hacia el nivel del agua putrida y nauseabunda.

"Joder." Repetí para darle un topetazo al tipo y llegar justo a tiempo de sacarle la cara a mi chica del agua justo cuando su nariz acababa de sumergirse en el líquido.

Tiré de ella con un solo brazo y entonces la cogí como pude en brazos para tirar y ponerla fuera.

"Creo que no respira." Dijo Rocco herido también.

"¿Qué hacemos, nos la comemos?" Preguntó Katt.

"¿Dónde está Tripp?" Les dije.

"Fuera." Afirmó Katt señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás por donde habíamos llegado.

"Vamos fuera." Afirmé tras pegar mi oreja a su pecho para comprobar que tenía un pulso demasiado lento.

"¿Y qué hacemos con ella?" Repitió Rocco.

"¡¿Te parece que podamos comérnosla aquí?" Le dije furioso por la situación y por que quisieran ponerle un dedo encima a aquella chica que era MIA.


End file.
